Reuniting our love
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Alvin & Brittany went their separate ways after their high school grad. But when they suddenly bump into each other 5 years later, they learn something that will change their lives in an unexpected way. But the question is: Are they still in love?
1. It's been so long

**Hello guys! I'm back :D Since you guys are amazing, here's my newest story called 'Reuniting our love'**

**This story has a very strong plot, and I've never written anything like it before so it's pretty new to me. As you can tell from the story's summary, it will be very dramatic. It's ANOTHER Alvin and Brittany story, so I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Please enjoy, and tell me what you think about it :)  
**

**THIS IS _NOT_ A SEQUEL TO 'WHAT HAPPENS OUT OF LOVE'  
**

* * *

It was a cool spring day. The weather was warm and the sun was shining bright. And to celebrate this beautiful day, Brittany Miller decided to go treat herself to a bit of shopping. She went to her favorite mall, and shopped for her heart's desire. She spent a good 3 hours at the mall and she browsed through her favorite shops, and literally bought anything that caught her eye. Today was going perfectly so far, but you never know what can happen. Things can change.

Brittany walked out of a store, carrying at least 4 bags in each hand. She smiled. Whenever she spent money, it put her in a good mood. Of course, she wasn't gonna use everything she bought. Sometimes, she just bought things for the hell of it. But Brittany didn't care. Shopping was like drugs to her, but better. Brittany pulled out her light pink compact mirror and applied shimmery pink lip gloss on her lips. But the unexpected suddenly happened. The mirror's reflection suddenly caught something behind her. Brittany froze. Her heart stopped, and her fingers turned ice cold. She didn't blink when she saw the thing she saw in the mirror's reflection. It was a red clad of...something. It only took Brittany a second before realizing what it was..._who_ it was. It nearly made her heart stop.

"Brittany?"

Brittany froze. That voice, it was so oddly familiar. She couldn't remember who the voice belonged to. But for some reason, it suddenly brought back so many memories. All different kinds of memories whether it were happy ones, or sad ones. She didn't know how it could of done that, but that voice was something she was used to hearing everyday. But she couldn't remember what. The voice had that hint of 'annoying' in it, but Brittany couldn't help but miss it for some reason. Her heart suddenly made her feel like that voice was something she desired - something she loved. It was a scary effect, but Brittany didn't want to believe it. It has been way too long since she last heard it.

But can it be true?

Brittany slowly turned around and faced the person who had called her name. When her eyes were focused on him, she felt like she was in a dream. No, not a dream where all your happy fantasies come true. But a dream where nothing seemed to be real. This _couldn't _be real - but the proof was standing right in front of her. She gasped silently when she saw him. He stood there, with his hands in his pockets. Brittany squinted. She wasn't sure if it was really him, but it was. It had to be.

He wasn't wearing his signature red sweater, with the giant letter 'A' on it. She was used to seeing that on him all the time, but this time, he wasn't wearing it. I guess it would be childish to be wearing a sweater you wore during your childhood, especially now since they were older. But Brittany felt attached to it, but she just let that thought go. The only thing that was running through her mind was that _he_ was standing in front of her, with a huge grin spread across his face. For a second, she wasn't convinced that it was him, but it was. She knew him better than she knew herself. It had been so long since she last saw him, yet she still knew. He was wearing a red t-shirt, with a black jacket over top. He also had on dark blue faded jeans. He had dark shades over his eyes, but Brittany could still remember the color of his eyes. Perfect honey golden eyes. And he had a cocky grin spread across his face. It has been too long since she last saw him, but he still had that familiar look to him.

"A-Alvin?" Brittany stuttered. Her heart began to jump out of her chest. No words could describe how she was feeling right now. She wasn't sure if she was happy, or just plain confused to see him. "Alvin Seville, is that really you?" Brittany asked. Her voice was stuttering.

Alvin's smile grew bigger. "Brittany!" He exclaimed. He reached his arms out, and pulled Brittany into a comforting embrace. "I can't believe it's really you!"

Brittany couldn't believe it. It was him, it was really him. This was the first time seeing him in oh, about 5 or 6 years. Brittany awkwardly pushed him away. "Alvin! What are you doing here?"

Alvin's smile disappeared. "Oh, you're not excited to see me?"

Brittany bit her lip. 'Excited' wasn't exactly the right word. "Of course I am." She said. Brittany still couldn't get over the fact that he was standing in front of her.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "You're such a liar..." He teased.

Brittany faked a small laugh. "It's just...why are you out here in public? Aren't you afraid that the paparazzi will see you, and stalk you?"

Alvin laughed. "Oh Brittany. You forgot, haven't you?"

Brittany's eyes narrowed. "Forgot what?"

"I love the attention, remember?" Alvin scoffed.

"Seriously Alvin..." Brittany said.

Alvin smiled. "Celebrities like me go out once in a while. Wow, 5 years has been way too long." He said, shaking his head.

Brittany sighed quietly. He was right about two things. One, he does love the attention, how could she forget. And two, 5 years has been long, way too long, she couldn't stand it.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's been way too long." She repeated, sadly.

She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't keep it in. Brittany missed him, she missed him like crazy. She was his best friend, and he was her best friend. They grew up together through elementary school, and high school and they've traveled the world together, along with their siblings. They had many fights, but they always made up in the end. But Brittany didn't leave the one detail that stood out. All through their high school years, they were madly in love with each other. But after those years, they drifted apart. Brittany thought that she would never see him again.

Of course Brittany knew he was still famous. She had her moment of fame when they were in high school. They would travel the world, doing concerts and interviews. You know, what most young superstars loved to do. But after high school, they were forgotten. Their rein of super stardom had ended just a few short weeks after their high school graduation 5 years ago. But Alvin managed to keep his fame. He broke from his brothers a few months after, and went solo. And amazingly, he was just as successful. Brittany knew all this because she has seen him on TV many times, but she couldn't stand watching him on screen. The fact that he used to be hers just made her incredibly upset. And to see him like that, like he was a whole new person, just wasn't right. They thought they had lost each other forever.

Alvin cleared his throat. "Well, you're looking great. I can see that pink is still your favorite color."

Brittany laughed. "Thanks, you too. And red is still your favorite color, isn't it?"

Alvin nodded. "Of course." He said, rolling his eyes.

Brittany smiled. "Yeah..."

Alvin eyed the shopping bags in Brittany's hands. "You're still a shopaholic huh?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "We may not have seen each other in 5 years, but that doesn't mean my passion for shopping has died down." She said, giggling.

Alvin shook his head and laughed. "Are you still in the music business?"

Brittany stopped smiling. What sort of question was that? He was in the music business, he should know! "No, not anymore."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What? When did you stop?"

"Ever since I graduated high school." She said. She hated the words 'high school'. It brought back so many memories she wanted to let go.

"Oh." Alvin said. He knew Brittany too well to know that she didn't like talking about it. He didn't know why, he just had a feeling.

"But, I know you still are. I heard that your new song has gone double platinum in a week. Very impressive." She said.

Alvin gave her a sly look. "Oh, it was easy. I'm Alvin Seville, I can do anything."

Brittany smiled, but raised her eyebrows. "You still use that phrase?"

"What phrase?" Asked Alvin.

"The 'I'm Alvin Seville, I can do anything' one". She mimicked him perfectly.

Alvin laughed. "Well, it's true!"

"Uh huh, sure." Brittany laughed awkwardly.

Alvin cleared his throat. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't like wasting sunny days by lounging around at home, so I decided to go shopping. It's one of my favorite pastimes."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Shopping is your _only_ favorite pastime, Brittany."

Brittany smiled. It's been 5 years, yet Alvin still knew her too well. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." He smirked.

Brittany smiled. She missed that about him. That coolness about his personality, his laid back structure, the way he smiled whenever he looked at her, and the way he could make anyone laugh. They belonged to each other when they were growing up, but now, they just seem like they were just friends. Nothing else, just friends.

"Well, anyways, it's so good seeing you!" Alvin said, changing the subject and snapping Brittany out of her thoughts.

Brittany's eyes glistened. She knew Alvin was sincere when he said that. "It's so good seeing you too."

"So, what have you been up to for the past 5 years?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany hesitated. This was a very personal topic for her. Ever since she and Alvin left each other's lives in high school, her life was on a rough path. She hated to think about her life in the past because it was ruined. Memories scarred her forever. It had affected her life in a way that no girl should ever go through. But she didn't want to tell that to Alvin. She couldn't tell him anything. Not anymore. She couldn't change the past, so all the things that stuck to her just burned her in the flesh. "Nothing. W-what about you?"

Alvin shrugged. "Just the usual."

Brittany gave him a half hearted smile. "Music biz, huh?"

Alvin smiled and shrugged again. "Well, yeah."

"Wow, it's good to hear that you're still...singing and stuff." Brittany said, looking at the ground.

"It's been such a long time since we've sung together. When was the last time we had a concert together? Like, in high school or something?" Alvin asked curiously.

But even Alvin couldn't keep the memories away. Just with that little statement, Brittany could feel pain go through her heart. There were bad times in high school, and there were good times. Those good times were whenever Brittany and Alvin sang for school concerts, and even their own concerts. She missed the boy who sang his heart out with her on stage. It was hard to believe that the boy was standing right in front of her. But it's been 5 years. It all felt like a cloudy memory. Something that is meant to be forgotten.

"After all these years..." Alvin said quietly.

Brittany slowly nodded. "Yeah, I know. It feels like a lifetime." She said sadly.

Alvin didn't notice the sadness to Brittany's voice. "Hey, maybe we should get together some time, like hang out, so we could catch up on each other."

At first, Brittany didn't think it was a good idea, but she changed her mind after that. So many things were running through her mind. Her best friend, the boy who she grew up with, the boy she loved, was here with her, for the first time in years. But it would never be the same. They were just friends now. There wasn't any harm in two friends catching up, right? "Get together? Sure, that'd be great." She said, uneasily.

Alvin shrugged. "We haven't seen each other since we graduated high school, and well, I missed you."

Brittany felt her cheeks heat up. "Thanks, I uh, missed you too." She said, not wanting to admit how much she missed him.

Alvin looked at his watch. "Crap. Okay, let's make this quick. I have somewhere to go to in 10 minutes, so, you wanna come over to my place? Or should I go over to yours?" Asked Alvin.

"Um, how about you come over to my place." Suggested Brittany. The thought of her and Alvin being alone in a house together brought her back to more memories from their early childhood days. Brittany felt a lump in her throat. She wanted those things gone, out of her life. But one look at Alvin brought back so much, Brittany couldn't take it.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure. Where do you live?"

"I live in Miss Miller's old house." She said.

Alvin laughed. "You still live there?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. He was the same old Alvin. "Whatever. Just be at my place at 4. You still remember where it is, right?"

Alvin scoffed. "Duh, of course I do." Alvin said, and reached his arms out to hug Brittany.

Brittany smirked, and turned on her heel. "Don't be late." She said, knowing that he probably would. She walked away, leaving Alvin with a grin on his face.

"Same ol' Brittany." He said.

That afternoon, at around 3 in the afternoon...

Brittany was combing her hair in her room, when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock. "What? It's only 3..."

She groaned and quickly did her hair. She left her bedroom and went to go answer the door, only to find Alvin standing there. It reminded her of their first date. How Alvin would meet Brittany at the door, leaning in and giving her a kiss. And she was still in the same house where it had all happened.

But no.

That belonged to the past. They would never be like that again. Never. Brittany inhaled deeply as she mentally screwed herself for letting such a heart wrenching memory come back to her like that, making her weak.

"Hey." He said, giving her that smile she had always loved.

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Well, it's great to know that you still can't read time, Alvin." She joked as she stepped out of the way to let Alvin enter.

"Well, I didn't want to be late." He said.

"Yeah, but you're too early." Brittany answered back.

"I can go back and wait another hour, if that's what you want." Alvin said.

Brittany shook her head as giggles escaped her lips. "No, that's fine."

Alvin looked around the house. Everything still looked like they were in place. The TV, the couches, everything. Alvin sighed. "Wow, it's so good being back here. A lot of things happened in this house when we were kids." He said.

Brittany sighed, with discomfort. "Yeah, I know." She looked at him. "Um, wanna sit down?"

"Uh, sure." He said. He and Brittany took a seat at the dinner table.

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Coffee?" Brittany asked.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm fine." He said, as he crossed his arms over the table. But for some odd reason, Alvin thought the table looked familiar. "Is this...?"

Brittany nodded. "Yup, this is still the same table." She answered, as if she was reading his mind. It was amazing how Alvin still recognized all the furniture in this house. But during their childhood, this house was like a second home, so of course he knew.

Alvin laughed. He remembered drawing all over this table with markers when they were younger. They were about 10 or 11 at the time. Dave and Miss Miller told him to clean it up, which took forever.

"Wow. If I can still remember, um, we were playing with one of Jeanette and Simon's science experiments here, right?" Alvin asked.

Brittany nodded and giggled. "Yeah, and it spilled all over this table! Ugh, and the smell was just awful! Dave was not very pleased."

"And Jeanette and Simon just went crazy on us." Alvin said, shaking his head as he laughed. He cleared his throat to change the subject. "So, how are your sisters?"

Brittany sighed. "I haven't seen them in so long, so I don't know." She said sadly. It was true. She hadn't seen her sisters for a long time. She changed the subject. Talking about her sisters made her upset. "So what about you? How are Simon and Theodore?"

"They're fine, I guess. I haven't talked to them lately though." Alvin said blankly.

"So what have you been up to in life?" Brittany asked. She could tell that Alvin was just as uncomfortable as she was talking about their younger siblings.

Alvin laughed lightly. "After I graduated, it was automatic world wide touring." He said.

"Oh, wow. You must of been very busy."

He nodded. "What about you Britt?" Asked Alvin, using the nickname he always called her while they were going up.

Brittany hesitated. This was another topic she didn't like talking about. But she decided to tell him. He was the only person she could tell anything to when they were growing up. And she hoped that it would still be the same. She took a deep breath. "After I graduated, I went to college, of course." She hesitated again.

"Great! What were you taking?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany shook her head. "Nothing. I dropped out."

Alvin's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

Brittany shook her head. "Just something I didn't expect happened."

There was an awkward silence between them for a minute. Alvin stared at the floor. Brittany looked at him, he didn't change one bit. There was that handsome smile she use to gush over, that bad boy charm he still has, but that soft and gentle side to him.

Brittany decided to make small talk. "It's so good seeing you again Alvin. I mean, in person. I always see you on TV, and on magazines and stuff." She said quietly.

Alvin chuckled. "Yeah, you too. I mean, we haven't seen each other ever since we graduated high school! I'm surprised you still remember me."

Brittany didn't answer at that. Of course she still remembers him, they grew up together! Was he still that stupid? "Oh, I'm surprised too." She said without emotion.

Alvin smiled and sighed. He looked around the house. It was hard to believe that he was back in this place. This was like his second home. When the girls were still living here with Miss Miller, Alvin and his brothers would always come over here to hang out. Now, with just the two of them in here, it just wasn't the same. It didn't feel like the same house. "So, I'm guessing you live here alone?"

Brittany bit her lip. She couldn't tell him who she was living with. But she quickly made up a lie. "Uh, yeah. I do."

"So, um, how's Miss Miller?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany looked at him. She suddenly felt all weak again, but she managed to stay strong. She looked to the ground. "Um, she's gone, Alvin." She said sadly.

Alvin didn't say anything at first. Gone? But how? Miss Miller was like the mom he never had, and now, he just found out that she passed away. But so soon? Miss Miller was the nicest lady he'd ever met, and he was so thankful that she helped raised the girls when they were younger. But now she's gone. The last time he saw Miss Miller was before they graduated, but so many unexpected can happen in so little time. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Alvin gulped. "Britt...I-I'm so sorry."

Brittany looked up at him and half smiled. "Thanks. I do miss her, but I know she's in a better place now." She bit her lip again. "Um, how's Dave?" She asked, referring to the man who was basically a father to her, the man who had raised them all when they were younger.

Alvin smiled. "He's doing great. I haven't talked to him in a long time though. A long, long time actually." He said, realizing it for the first time. "He's not living here anymore. He moved to New York a few years ago."

"Wow, you must miss him." Said Brittany.

Alvin nodded. "Of course I do. He's my dad."

But before Alvin or Brittany could say anything else, a little girl was heard coming from Brittany's room. Alvin's ears perked up when he heard the sound of the child. He raised his eyebrows at her.

Brittany's heart froze with nervousness. She felt Alvin's eyes piercing on her."Oh, sorry. I'll be right back." She signaled him to stay, as she rose from her seat and walked back to her room.

Alvin, curious as ever, followed her. He stood at the doorway when he saw Brittany cradling a small toddler in her arms. Brittany looked so motherly as she held the little girl in her arms, whispering things in her ear to calm her down. The little girl held Brittany as she quieted down. She stopped crying and Brittany hugged her, again, looking so motherly. Alvin felt his heart drop. So many emotions ran through him. He couldn't even find the right words to say.

* * *

**So how was it so far? Like it?**

**And who is the little girl? Is she Brittany's daughter? If so, is she married? And if she is, who is her husband? And can Alvin handle the truth, and does he still have feelings for Brittany? I dunno, we'll find out in the next chapter! And let me tell you, the next chapter is PACKED FULL of drama, I guarantee you that! **

**But anyways, thanks for reading you guys! Review please! Thankyouu!  
**


	2. The answer she wasn't prepared to hear

**Here's the next chapter guys! One word to describe this chapter : DRAMA **

**I really _really_ REALLY hope you guys like this chapter. This chapter is...well...you'll see ;) As I said, this chapter is full of drama, and unexpected things. So, I hope you all will like it. And please review! ****I would really love to hear your thoughts about this one!**** I get SO happy when I read the reviews you guys write, so the more reviews, the faster I update! Thank you! :)  
**

* * *

Brittany sat on the bed as she held the little girl in her arms. She had one arm wrapped around the little girl's waist, while she used her other hand to stroke the girl's hair. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"I just had a nightmare." The little girl answered.

Brittany hugged her. "Oh no. Want to tell me what happened in your nightmare?"

The little girl shook her head. "I don't remember anymore...but there were monsters. They were big and green. And they were chasing me."

Brittany smiled. "Oh, well, no monsters are gonna get you here. I'll always protect you." She said, kissing her nose.

The girl giggled, but stopped and looked Brittany in the eyes. "Mommy, when is daddy coming home?"

Alvin, who was standing at the doorway, felt all the blood leave his face. _When is daddy coming home?_

Brittany froze for a long time. She felt her daughter's eyes on her. "Sweetie, I don't know. I don't know when daddy's coming home."

Her daughter frowned. "You say that all the time though..."

Brittany stroked her daughter's hair. "I'm sorry. But mommy just doesn't know..."

"Mommy?" Alvin whispered to himself. Brittany is a mother? This is her daughter?

Brittany's little girl didn't notice Alvin standing at the door. The little girl sighed and looked up at Brittany again. "But will he be back soon? Is he coming home soon?"

That broke Brittany's heart. "Yes, of course he will. You just have to be patient."

"Why isn't he coming home? I've been waiting for such a long time, mommy." Her daughter complained, sighing.

Brittany sighed. "I know you have, sweetheart. But you just have to wait a bit longer for daddy." She was so close to crying.

Her little girl looked at the floor. "You say that all the time, but he never comes."

Brittany felt a lump in her throat. "He will, I promise." She whispered.

"Okay." Her daughter answered back simply.

Brittany half smiled. "Why don't you fall asleep again. I have to get back to the kitchen." She said, handing stuff animals to her. She rose from her seat. "I'll be back to check on you later, okay? I love you."

"I love you too mommy." She daughter replied.

Brittany walked out of her room and saw Alvin standing at the doorway. She was ready to kill herself. Did Alvin just hear every word she said? She bit down on her lip. "Oh, I thought you were in the k-"

"You have a daughter?" He asked. His heart was pounding with an emotion that was mixed with outrage and confusion.

Brittany waited a long 10 seconds before answering. "Yeah, I do." She admitted quietly. Alvin had his arms crossed over his chest. They silently stood there in the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alvin asked.

Brittany raised her eyebrows. Was the guy joking? "Why would I tell you?" She asked.

Alvin didn't respond to that. He didn't know how to. He sighed. "Never mind. Let's just go back." He said. He and Brittany both went back to the table and sat down.

Brittany cursed in her head. This was the one thing she wanted to keep from him. This is why she dropped out of college. Because of the baby. Brittany looked at Alvin, who seemed a bit mad and upset.

_Is Brittany married? Why does she have a kid? Who's the girl's father?_

"Alvin?" Brittany asked quietly.

Alvin didn't reply. He was just so confused, and mad right now. He didn't know why he felt that way though. Maybe because it was the fact that Brittany has a daughter, and probably a husband too. He was outraged. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. He should be happy for her! It's not like Alvin still has feelings for Brittany...right?

"Alvin, are you mad?" Brittany asked.

He looked at her. "No, of course not. Why would I be?" He lied, muttering through his teeth. He was furious.

Brittany sighed. "You can't lie to me, Alvin Seville. Tell me what's wrong."

It was quiet for a few seconds. The only sounds that were heard were the loud pitter-patters of the rain outside. It started off as a beautiful sunny day, now it's a dreadful rainy one. It's as if mother nature was setting the mood just for them.

Alvin sighed and looked at her in the eyes. "I'm fine, really. But you didn't tell me you were married, and that you have a daughter. You should of told me that before all this got awkward."

Brittany bit her lip and looked down. "I-I'm not married Alvin. I don't even have a boyfriend right now."

"What?" Alvin exclaimed. "You're not? So who's the father of your kid?"

That threw Brittany off the edge. She hated this question. It hasn't been the first time Brittany has heard this question. She could feel her heart ache whenever she was asked this question, because she always had the same answer. An answer that wouldn't solve anything. Tears started to form in her eyes, and they quickly fell. "I don't know..." She whispered.

"You don't know?" Asked Alvin in disbelief.

"I don't know..." Brittany repeated, again in a whisper.

Alvin's heart almost stopped. He looked at the girl in front of him with confusing written all over his face. "What? Then why was she looking for her father?"

Brittany began to cry. "I don't know who her father is. Everyday, she's been asking me the same questions. 'When will daddy be home?' or 'When is daddy coming back?'. But I don't have an answer for her, and I never will."

Alvin didn't know what to say to her at first. "Brittany, don't feel bad. I-"

"Don't feel bad, Alvin? How can I NOT feel bad? You're not a parent, so you don't know how it feels!" Brittany snapped. "I don't know if I'll ever find her real dad..." She said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"But she thinks she has a dad?" Alvin asked quietly.

Brittany nodded. "It hurts to see her ask where her father is. No child should ever grow up with out a mom and a dad. I can see her face whenever I tell her that I don't know. It just hurts me."

Was this for real?

Alvin didn't say anything. He looked at Brittany, who was now crying a lot. He felt so bad, but he didn't know if he could help. "What do you tell her?" Asked Alvin.

Her tears fell like rain "I tell her that her father is on a very long trip, and he'll be coming back soon. But that's just a lie. She doesn't deserve getting lied at. She's my only daughter, and I have to protect her. I don't want her growing up with one parent. I hardly even spend time with her. Her nanny comes and looks after her in the mornings, and then I come home and work on my laptop until it's dinner time, then we go to sleep, and the whole day repeats day after day. See? I don't even have any time left for my own daughter! I'm such a horrible mother."

"No, no! Brittany, you're not. Trust me. And the only reason you don't have time with her is because you're working so you could provide things for her all through out her life. You're a great person for doing this Britt." Alvin said, trying to make her feel better.

"But I could see the sadness in her face when she asks where her father is. But I'm not sure who her dad is! And I never will." She said, covering her face with her hands as she cried intensely.

Alvin sighed. He felt so scared for Brittany. He hated seeing her like this. "You don't know who her real dad is?"

"I don't know who the father is Alvin. I've been trying to figure it out for 4 years, but I just don't know." Brittany cried.

"4 years? Wow, that's...long." Said Alvin, truly feeling bad for her.

"I can't give up." Whispered Brittany through her shaking breath.

Then Alvin remembered what Brittany said earlier. That something unexpected happened to her. Could this be why?

"Brittany, is this why you dropped out of college? Because you had to raise her when she was a baby?" Alvin asked, and Brittany faintly nodded, as tears continued to escape her eyes.

"I've been a single mother for 4 years, Alvin. And I want one answer. I just want to know who her father is." Brittany said. "I need to get that off my chest, but it's just glued to me, Alvin. I need to find the answer."

Alvin sighed. He wished he could do something for her, but he didn't know what. "Brittany..."

"It's so embarrassing sometimes. People come up to me when they see my daughter, and when they ask me who her father is, I just don't have an answer. My friends have babies, and they have husbands, but I'll be the odd one out. I don't want my daughter to grow up without a dad." Brittany stuttered.

Alvin felt nothing but pity for her. He put a hand on her shoulder. He tried comforting her, just like the way he did when they were kids. "Britt, it's okay. I-I can help you."

Brittany looked up at him. "No, you can't. It's been four years, Alvin. There's no way I can find out who her father is."

Alvin cleared his throat. He came up with a simple solution. But it was powerful enough to try and help the girl he was once in love with. It was clear to him that all Brittany needed was someone to comfort her. And Alvin knew he was an expert at that. She was his best friend. She needed help. "Well, Britt. The only way to have a baby is to have...sex." He said quietly.

Brittany's eye narrowed. She wiped away some of the tears that painted her face. "I-I don't know how this is gonna help with anything."

Alvin cleared his throat. "Sex is the only way to get pregnant, so..."

"Alvin, I don't get it." Said Brittany.

Alvin felt uncomfortable talking about this, but he had to help her. She looked so lonely, so helpless. "J-just list off all the guys you had sex with." He muttered.

No, he didn't want to know all the guys Brittany made love with. _No way in hell_. Because Alvin knew that deep inside him, the love he felt for Brittany when they were in high school, was still there. He just realized how incomplete his life was without her. He still had strong feelings for her. He was still in love with her.

Brittany took a deep breath. She thought that this was a good idea, why hadn't she thought of it before? She thought hard about her past relationships, but soon realized that she only had a few. In fact, _she only had 3 boyfriends in her whole life_. She knew that two of her relationships only lasted for about 3 weeks, but her relationship with Alvin lasted for 5 years, maybe even longer than that. And the only reason she dated those two other guys was because her and Alvin were taking a little 'break' from their relationship. They were just 'back-up' guys. And her relationship with them was nothing compared to what she and Alvin had before. They knew each other all their lives, and they were best friends. But after breaking up two times, they realized that they should never do that again, because they couldn't stand it when they weren't together.

She couldn't even remember who the other two were, she can only remember Alvin.

"I don't know if I can..." Whispered Brittany.

"Please try. I hate seeing you like this, Britt. I want you to find the answer. I want you to be happy." Answer Alvin softly.

"Okay, I'll try. But I might not remember." Brittany said, holding herself to calm down.

"Just try." Alvin said quietly.

"Okay, one..." She said, thinking. She thought hard. Her memories took her back to the old times. The dreadful times in high school. She thought about it more and more until it suddenly popped back into her mind. She shook her head. She tried counting them again. But only one time stood out. She could only remember having sex once. "One..." Brittany stopped. Her breathing stopped. "No, that can't be possible, it just can't!"

Alvin looked at her. Brittany had just began to cry again. "Brittany? What's wrong?"

"I remember now..." Said Brittany.

Alvin gulped. Was this finally over? "Then t-that's good, right? Are you sure you know who it is?"

She looked at him. "Alvin, I only had sex with one guy in my life." She said. Her hands were shaking, her whole body was trembling.

Alvin looked at her, confused. He wondered why Brittany was staring at him like that. She looked scared, hopeless, shocked...the list goes on. Brittany's breathing was unsteady. Her eyes were full of tears again, and they quickly ran down her face. Her voice was shaking. It was like she was freezing cold. Alvin stared at her back, not knowing why she was acting like this. He slightly tilted his head to the side, not knowing what to expect next. Brittany didn't answer for a long time, she just kept on staring at Alvin with the same expression she had earlier. It was scaring him. "Brittany, what's the matter?"

Brittany looked down, and exhaled deeply before more tears rained down her cheek. She looked up. She was afraid. Scared. Fearful. The other expressions on her face were enigmatic. But all the other ones stood out. She took another deep breath. She folder her hands in her lap, and stared at him in the eyes. "And that one guy, is you."

* * *

**Oh crap...**

**Didn't see that one coming, huh? But how was this chapter? Well, I CAN'T WAIT to share the next one with you guys, it's seriously one you don't want to miss, I swear! If you thought this chapter was full of drama, just wait till the next one! I can't wait to read your thoughts about this one, so please review guys! It really means a lot, so thank you! :D**

**Oh, and remember, this IS NOT a sequel to 'What happens out of love'. XD  
**


	3. Please remember

Alvin felt a rush of coldness fly through his body. What was Brittany talking about? His heart pounded against his chest. Did he just hear right? Or was Brittany playing games with his mind? This was impossible! He stopped and stared at her with disbelief before continuing. "What?" He asked. His voice was weak. "Britt, that can't be right! That can't be true! I mean, I NEVER had sex with you!" He exclaimed. He looked at her. She was still crying. Alvin suddenly gulped. "D-did I?"

As much as Brittany couldn't believe it, she knew it was true. She was weeping now but she still managed to nod and answer. "Alvin, we did." She whispered, too afraid to face him. "I-I remember it now. We did it once, that one night." She took a deep breath. "B-before graduation."

Alvin propped his elbow on his lap and ran his fingers through his hair, angrily. "No, Britt, that...that can't be true. It just _can't_ be true."

Brittany wiped her eyes. Her mascara was now a smudged mess, but she didn't care right now. "I can't believe it." She whispered to herself. Tears fell out of her eyes. After that sudden memory, Brittany had the sudden urge to reach around her neck. So she did. Her fingers weakly made their way to her neck, suddenly touching a chain of a necklace. "It has to be..." She whispered.

Alvin looked up, and watched her as her fingers touched the necklace that was around her neck. He had no idea what was going on. "Brittany..." He began, but he didn't know how to continue.

She reached around her neck, and took off the beautiful silver chain that was hiding underneath her shirt. Her hands were shaking but she gently put it in Alvin's palm. "Alvin, do you remember?" She whispered.

Alvin looked at the necklace, but saw nothing. He felt nothing. "Brittany, what are you talking about?"

"Alvin, that night, before grad...when we made love..." She breathed deeply again. She looked at the necklace in his hand, feeling afraid of everything right now. "That was the day you gave this to me." She said quietly.

Alvin looked at the necklace. He examined it, but felt nothing again. Was Brittany trying to confuse him on purpose? No, that can't be right because she was crying, and that was all it took to tell him Brittany was being sincere. He stopped looking at the necklace, and focused his eyes on Brittany. He looked at her as she cried intensely, waiting for him to answer. Then it hit him. All those tears...why did it seem so familiar to him? He felt his heart stop. He looked at the necklace. His breathing came to a halt. All those memories flew back into his mind. "No...It can't be true..."

"Alvin, look at me and tell me you were the one who gave this to me." Brittany said, referring the the necklace. Her voice trembled with her body.

Alvin was still in shock and disbelief. "This can't be true..." He whispered again, emphasizing each word.

"Tell me you were the one who put this necklace around my neck, a week before graduation." Brittany whispered, still crying.

Alvin didn't reply.

"Alvin, tell me you were the one. The only one that loved me for me." Brittany cried.

Alvin didn't reply. He closed his eyes, but the sudden memory came back to him. A memory that happened 5 years ago. A memory that should of stayed in the past. A memory he wished that he could change. A memory of their last night together...

"Alvin..." Brittany whispered. "Tell me you remember that night. Please." She begged.

Alvin still remained frozen.

"Please." Brittany cried. She was weeping dangerously. Alvin wished he could of comforted her, but his mind was just so full of things. Was he really the one? Was he the answer Brittany has been looking for all this time?

Alvin opened his eyes and stared at the necklace again. It was silver, with a small pink heart with the letter 'B' on it. Alvin gasped silently. He remembered it now. He remembered the day he put it around Brittany's neck, telling her that he'll always love her. It all came back to him like a clear vision.

**FLASHBACK TO 5 YEARS AGO...**

One week before graduation...

Alvin and Brittany were alone in the Seville house. Everyone was out and about doing their own things, but the two eldest chipmunks stayed in the house together. Alvin had his arms wrapped around Brittany, as they laid on his bed.

Brittany snuggled up to him. "Mmm, I love you..."

Alvin kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, you know that. I love you more than anything."

Brittany smiled. "I know..." She sighed. "I can't believe we're graduating next week."

Alvin laughed. "It's about time, I can't wait to get out of school."

Brittany giggled. "Yeah, but we still have college to go to, remember?"

"Yeah, YOU have college to go to, but I don't. I'm touring, remember?" Alvin said.

Brittany frowned. He was right. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You and your brothers are leaving in a couple days, right?" She sighed. "I can't believe we're gonna be apart from each other. But you always have to call me, okay? Or else I will never ever forgive you again."

Alvin laughed and nodded as he fiddled around with her fingers. "I promise I'll call you everyday."

She sighed. "It won't be the same though. I won't be able to see you everyday." She said, pouting.

"Britt, it's not like I'm leaving forever. Just until the tour ends, then we'll be together. And besides, you'll have fun in college." Said Alvin.

Brittany pouted. "I'd rather be on the road with you. I just wish Miss Miller would change her mind and let us go with you guys. I mean, Dave said it was fine with him, right? It's not fair that you guys get to be touring, and we have to be in college."

"Brittany, college is a great opportunity. Just be grateful that you even graduated high school. And may I remind you that graduation is in a few days." Said Alvin.

"Ugh, graduation." She said, sneering the word. "It makes me feel old."

Alvin laughed. He squeezed her paws. "Brittany, even if we're gonna be apart from each other for a long time, my feelings for you will never change. I want to be with you. I trust you. I trust _us_. I love you more than you can imagine." He said softly.

Brittany smiled weakly then sighed. "I know...but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He kissed the top of her head again. "But we'll see each other again. As I said, it's not like I'm leaving forever. It's not like we're never gonna see each other again, because we _will_ be back together once the tour is finished, I promise." He said, stroking her soft brown hair. "I love you."

Brittany sighed. She just realized how close grad was, and how little time she and Alvin had left together. "You're right. I trust you." She said, looking up at him until her eyes met his. She smiled. "I love you too."

Alvin wanted to ask her something. This was something that he'd been thinking about for a long time, but he didn't know when the right time was. He decided that this moment would be perfect. "Britt? Um, I think we should do something, before grad." Alvin said quietly.

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I mean, you're going to college, and I'm off to tour around North America, and we're not gonna be with each other for who knows how long? So I was wondering if..." He trailed off.

Brittany giggled. "Yeah? What is it?" She asked. She laughed at how tongue tied Alvin was getting right now.

Alvin gulped. "Do you wanna have...sex? I mean, you're the only girl I ever want to be with, and-"

"Whoa, Alvin, slow down!" Brittany giggled.

Alvin rolled his eyes but then said, "I understand if you think it's too soon or whatever, but-"

Brittany raised her eyebrows. This question only shocked her for about 2 seconds. But it all changed after that. Brittany silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. She gave him a seductive smile. "I'm yours."

3 HOURS LATER...

Brittany and Alvin laid side by side after those three amazing hours of their magical love making. It was their first time doing it, with anybody, and they were so glad to have done it with each other. The moment they were in right now was perfect. Peace and quiet. Just them alone in the room, side by side.

Brittany tried catching her breath. She was still sweating. She laid down on the bed, and turned to her side to look at her boyfriend. "Alvin, you're amazing."

Alvin gave her another passionate kiss on the lips. "So are you."

"Wow, I never knew anything could feel so good." Brittany said, hinting that she was already ready for round two.

Alvin laughed. "Never underestimate me, Britt."

Brittany propped herself on her elbows. She stared at Alvin, who was lying on his back. "Quick question. We're you wearing protection?" She asked curiously.

Alvin shook his head as he tried to slow his breathing to a normal pace again. "Nope."

Brittany's eyes lit up with flames. "WHAT?" She snapped dangerously. "ALVIN, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME PREG-"

Alvin put a hand over to mouth before she could yell any more. "I didn't get you pregnant, Britt. Trust me, I was being careful."

She pushed his hand away. "Careful? How can you be so sure? Alvin, I swear to god, if you get me pregnant, Miss Miller and Dave will disown the BOTH OF US!" Brittany fired.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Brittany, trust me, okay? I know what I was doing."

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Alvin nodded. "I'm sure."

Brittany sighed. She trusted him. "Okay, if you say so."

Alvin smiled at her. "Oh, that reminds me..." He got off the bed and went to his drawer. He opened it and got out a small black velvety box. He went back to the bed and sat beside Brittany. He handed the box to her.

"What's this?" She asked. She looked at the box, and noticed some fancy french name on it. "Oh my god, this wasn't expensive, was it?"

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "Maybe..."

"Alvin!" Brittany said, laughing. "You know I hate it when you spoil me too much." She looked at the velvet box in her hands. "But, yet again...this does look really pretty." She said, making Alvin laugh. She gently shook the box. "What is it?"

"Open it."

Brittany gave him a look, then she opened the small black box. She gasped when she saw the most beautiful silver necklace in the box. She slowly held it up. It glimmered in the sunlight. It had a pink heart with the letter 'B' on it for the pendant. She looked at Alvin, who was grinning ear to ear. Brittany couldn't find the right words to say for a few seconds. "Oh, Alvin. It's so beautiful."

He smiled and shrugged. "Just something I wanna give you for always being there for me, even when I was being a pain in the butt."

Brittany smiled at him. "But I really don't deserve this. I mean, I've never given you anything like this..."

Alvin smiled and shook his head. "Brittany, you deserve everything. And you've given me everything just by loving me, and being yourself. I can honestly say that I am the luckiest guy alive to have someone like you."

Brittany smiled again. She absolutely loved it when he was being all romantic. It made her feel even more loved by him. She examined the necklace. "I love it so much, thank you." She said, leaning him to kiss him.

Alvin smiled. "You're welcome." He said, before kissing her again. After they broke off, Alvin took the necklace from Brittany's hand and put it around her neck. "You look beautiful."

Brittany touched the necklace with her hand. She felt so special. "Thank you Alvin."

"Just promise me to always wear it. I need you to always remember me, and to always remember that you belong to my heart." Alvin said.

Brittany nodded. "Of course I will. Alvin, I will never forget you. I love you so much." She said, and Alvin pulled her closer to him so they could share another passionate kiss with each other.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

Alvin's hand were trembling. He still had the necklace in his hand. The necklace was worn out. The silver chain didn't glimmer in the sun anymore. It was now a faded color of gray. "Why did you keep this all these years?"

Brittany didn't reply. She didn't want Alvin to know that she has been thinking about him the entire 5 years they've been separated. She didn't want him to think she missed him, or that she was desperate. She felt Alvin's eyes watching her, waiting for her to answer. But she couldn't. She couldn't speak at all. Her whole body was still trembling with the pain that heart wrenching memory brought back.

"Brittany, why?" Asked Alvin again, his voice more urgent.

Brittany looked down and sighed. "I thought I would never see you again." She took the necklace from his hand and held it in hers. "This necklace was the only thing I had left of you." She said, as tears began to fall.

"And you wore it all these years?" Asked Alvin again, getting choked up.

Brittany nodded. "I promised you that I would." She whispered. "So I did..."

"A-and I got you...pregnant?" Asked Alvin, knowing that the impossible was true.

Brittany nodded. "Yes, you did." She managed in a whisper.

Alvin couldn't believe it. That memory was so clear to him. He remembered it all. He never knew it could be possible, but it was. "But I said I didn't get you pregnant though..."

Brittany looked at him. "But you weren't wearing a condom. And we were teenagers, Alvin. We believed everything that we heard. We didn't think about the consequences of things, we just went for it."

Alvin didn't move. He was too overwhelmed by everything right now. A daughter. He has a daughter. A daughter that he'd didn't even know about until just a few minutes ago. That wasn't just the 'oh, that was unexpected' kinds of things. This was life changing. In a new way, in a scary way. Alvin never would of guessed in a trillion years that there was a little piece of him that Brittany was raising for 5 years by herself. Their daughter...That was the only thing on his mind right now.

Brittany shook her head. "Why hadn't I thought of this before?"

Alvin looked at her. "But why did you forget about me so easily? I mean, you found out you were pregnant just a couple of months after I left. How did you not remember the day we did...it?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany closed her eyes. "I wanted to block you out of my head, and out of my life for good. And it worked. The necklace was the only piece of you that I had left. I totally forgot about the time we had sex, and I never did remember it, until now. Alvin..." Brittany took a deep breath and looked at him. "She's your daughter."

Alvin was still trembling. "A-are you 100% sure?" He looked into her blue eyes.

Brittany glared at him. "OF COURSE I'M SURE!" She screamed. "That was the only possible way it happened! You're the only guy I _ever_ had sex with, in my whole life! I've only had sex with one person in my whole entire life, and that guy is YOU." She said, raising her voice at the end.

Alvin looked at her, terrified. He had forgotten how scary Brittany could be when she got mad. Brittany sighed. Yelling at him reminded her of that day...the day when she screamed and broke up with him, telling him to leave her life forever.

She took a deep breath, but avoided eye contact. "Do you remember the day? The day we last saw each other?" Asked Brittany shakily. "When we thought we had left each others life for good?"

Alvin nodded. He noticed that his hands were trembling. He noticed that his heart rate sped up a million times faster. Of course. It was weird that he couldn't remember that night when he and Brittany made love, but he could definitely remember that night when he and Brittany broke up. All those tears...the yelling...everything. Of course he remembers. He remembers it so clearly, it pains him to even think about it. After that memory about the necklace...about that night...it all came back to him.

* * *

**The next chapter will lead into another flashback about their breakup in high school :'(  
**

**But how'd you like this one? Full of surprises, huh? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please review! **

**And trust me...the next chapter is INTENSE D: But you'll just have to wait and see... ;)  
**


	4. Things we want to forget

**This chapter is the continuation of the last chapter, with the flashback and stuff. It's a pretty heartbreaking chapter, if I do say so myself. It tells us why and how Alvin and Brittany broke up that night after their high school grad. But I hope you guys still enjoy it. And please review! It makes me soo happy when I read them, so thanks!  
**

**WARNING : This chapter contains mature language and swear words and all that...**

**

* * *

**

Recap of last chapter:

_She took a deep breath, but avoided eye contact. "Do you remember the day? The day we last saw each other?" Asked Brittany shakily. "When we thought we had left each others life for good?"_

_Alvin nodded. He noticed that his hands were trembling. He noticed that his heart rate sped up a million times faster. Of course. It was weird that he couldn't remember that night when he and Brittany made love, but he could definitely remember that night when he and Brittany broke up. All those tears...the yelling...everything. Of course he remembers. He remembers it so clearly, it pains him to even think about it. After that memory about the necklace...about that night...it all came back to him._

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK TO 5 YEARS AGO...**

2 days after grad...

Alvin drove his car to the Miller's house one night. They just graduated from high school, but things were going off to a bad start. 2 days ago, during the grad ceremony, Brittany didn't make a single sign of eye contact towards Alvin, nor did she speak to him, which made him a bit confused to why she would do that. And after the grad ceremony, he couldn't find Brittany anywhere. He was surprised when his brother, Simon, told him that Brittany already went home, missing the whole grad after-party. He tried calling her cell phone every few minutes, but she would never pick up. Tonight was the last night before the boys would start their tour, and the girls would start college. The clock was ticking, and Alvin started to get worried, knowing that he and Brittany didn't have a lot of time left with each other.

After Jeanette let him in the house, he made his way to Brittany's bedroom. He would of just stormed into her room, like usual. But this time was different. She was mad at him for some reason, and he wanted to know why. He knocked on the door, and waited. She didn't answer, so he knocked again. This time, she opened the door, revealing herself, and the state she was in. Alvin's eyes widened when he saw her. Her hair was in a mess, and her make up was smudged all over her face, as if she'd been crying.

Alvin stood there and looked at her. "Britt?" He asked gently, wondering why his girlfriend was like this.

Brittany sniffled. Yep, she was crying. Brittany glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?" She snapped.

Alvin froze for a second. That wasn't the greeting he was hoping for. "Brittany?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" She snapped again, sounding more vicious.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was just wondering if you're alright. I mean, I haven't seen you since the grad ceremony. You left right after it ended! You haven't picked up my calls or anything, and-"

"So? It's not like _you_ care. And why should _I _care too?" She said. "I've been ignoring your calls on _purpose_, Alvin."

Alvin thought he was dreaming right now. Did Brittany just say that? "W-what? Why?" He asked.

"Because..." Brittany started, taking a deep breath. Tears started to fall out of her eyes. She looked at him, not caring if she was crying right now. She looked angry. "Because I don't wanna see you anymore!"

Alvin felt all the blood leave his face. He hesitated for a few seconds, wondering if this was real or not. But he soon realized that it was real. It wasn't a dream. "What? Brittany, why?"

Her bottom lip started to tremble. It took a few seconds before she could answer. She took another deep breath and looked at him. "Because I saw you kissing her."

Alvin froze. His pulse started to race. "W-what?"

"I SAW YOU KISSING HER!" Yelled Brittany, suddenly feeling more angry than sad. "I saw you and that girl kissing in the hallways the other day!" She breathed heavily. "I thought _we_ had something together Alvin!" More tears fell. "I thought you said you wanted to be with _ME!_"

"I do want to be with you!" Said Alvin. "But-"

"Bullshit." Brittany said, glaring at him as tears leaked from her eyes.

Alvin wanted to die in his spot right now. He didn't know why to say. "Brittany, please, I...I can't...I don't..."

"JUST FORGET ABOUT IT, OKAY?" She screamed. It took her a few seconds to calm down. "I don't need to hear an explanation because I have all the proof I need. I just want you to go, please. Leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore." She said. Her voice cracked at the end.

"Brittany..." Alvin pleaded as he took a few steps towards her. He reached for her arm, but she slapped him away.

"Just GO!" Brittany cried, pushing Alvin away.

"Britt, please..." Alvin pleaded again.

"Just stay away from me, you backstabbing lying CHEAT!" Brittany said as she picked up the nearest book, and threw it towards Alvin. "You jerk!" She felt so helpless. Her knees began to grow weak as her tears rained down her cheek.

Luckily, Alvin moved out of the way quick enough to dodge the flying book that was thrown towards him. "Brittany, listen to me!"

"NO!" Brittany screamed loudly. "I saw you kiss her! No, you were more than just kissing her. You were having a f-cking make out session with her! I saw you two. You had that bitch pinned up against a locker while you just had at it. Do you think I'm stupid and blind?"

Just like Brittany said earlier, she had all the proof she needed, so Alvin couldn't say that he had no idea what she was talking about. He needed to admit the truth, but not all of it. He figured that he'd just extend the truth, making up a little white lie. "No, Brittany, of course not! But I wasn't kissing her! She kissed me!" Alvin fired.

"You're so stupid! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Brittany fired. She screamed so loud that she was sure that the neighbors could heard, but she didn't care. Her makeup streamed down her eyes from all the painful tears in her eyes.

"That's bullshit Britt!" Alvin argued back. "I would never kiss anyone else besides you! You should know that! And she kissed me in the first place!"

"Yeah? Then why didn't you push her away, huh?" Brittany demanded.

"I couldn't! She didn't let me!" Said Alvin.

She shook her head. "No, you didn't let yourself, because you were enjoying it." Said Brittany. "You'd rather make out with another girl, then stay faithful to me?"

"No, of course not!" Said Alvin.

"Would I ever cheat on you Alvin? Would I ever go behind your back and make out with some random guy that I don't even know?" Snapped Brittany. She stared at Alvin for a few seconds, but he didn't answer. Brittany continued. "I would _never_ do anything like that to you! NEVER!" More tears fell down her cheek. "But why did you? Why did you do that to me?"

Alvin felt all choked up. He felt so bad, so angry at himself, but he didn't want to admit the truth to her. He just stood there, not knowing what to say or do at the moment. He looked at Brittany, who was staring at him back, full of hatred towards him, tears running down her cheek. He hated seeing her like this, but Alvin knew that this was all his fault. He did this to her. He knew the guilt was gonna eat him alive sooner or later, but right now, he was hopeless. "Britt..."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting, you know that? You disgust me." She hissed.

"Brittany, please. I didn't kiss her." Alvin pleaded.

"Look at you." She sneered at him. "You're lying to yourself. Not me - you."

Alvin groaned. "I didn't kiss her!" He said, but Brittany was right. He was lying to her.

That pissed her off. Why is he lying? "Don't lie to me. Don't lie to my face!" Her voice dripped with venom. She shook her head. She had enough. "I SAW YOU GUYS HOOKING UP IN THE HALLWAYS BEFORE THE WHOLE F-CKING GRAD CEREMONY STARTED!" She screamed at him, throwing another book at him, but he managed to avoid it again. Brittany took a deep breath. "Do you think I would just ignore something like this, and pretend it never happened? Am I that stupid to you?"

"No! Brittany, no. Of course not!" Said Alvin.

Brittany rolled her eyes, then looked at him. "Is this what you do, Alvin? Sneak around, making out with some random girl?"

"I-uh..." Alvin bit his lip. There was no point in lying to her. She'd just start yelling again. She caught him kissing another girl. He couldn't make up anymore lies. He sighed as he surrendered. "Brittany... I'm sorry, I-"

"See? YOU ADMITTED IT." She screamed, suddenly bursting into a spazz attack. "Why did you lie to me? You really do think I'm stupid!"

"Brittany, listen..." He pleaded as he walked closer to her.

"Don't you dare touch me, you jerk! If you were gonna cheat on me, then you wouldn't of started a relationship with me in the first place! I was so STUPID for even thinking that you were the one!" She screamed. She reached beside her bed, and held up a picture frame that had a picture of the two of them in it. She threw the picture frame against the wall, making a loud crash. The glass shatter into hundreds of pieces. "I regret every single second I ever spent with you!"

Alvin looked at the shattered picture frame on the floor. He felt so hurt inside seeing Brittany like this. "Britt, I know what I did was wrong, and I know I was a jerk and-"

"You're more than just a jerk, Alvin. You're a backstabber, you're a cheater, you're a liar, you're selfish and you're obnoxious." Said Brittany, counting the things off with her fingers. Tears ran down her eyes again. "I can't believe you would do this to me! I'm such an idiot for falling for you!"

"Brittany, I-I'm sorry. It was an accident, I swear!" Said Alvin.

"Cut the sorry crap, Alvin. Save it for someone who cares. And good luck finding someone who cares about you as much as I did! There's no one in this world who knows you as much as I know you, who loved you for who you are, who understands you, who stands by your side at all times! I wasted all my time doing that for you, when you're just gonna hurt me like this!" Brittany screamed.

Alvin didn't know what to do. "Brittany, please...I-I don't wanna lose you."

Brittany looked at him. "Yeah? Well, you just did." She hissed.

Alvin looked at her, truly heartbroken. "No, please don't say that."

"Go. Go ahead and leave me. See if I care! I don't need you in my life, Alvin." Brittany snapped, as heartbreaking tears ran down her face. "You ruined everything for me Alvin! EVERYTHING! You ruined graduation for me, and you ruined my life! Thanks a lot!" She screamed.

"Brittany..." Alvin pleaded in a whisper. "Brittany, please don't do this. My brothers and I are leaving for our tour tonight. This is our last night being with each other until you go to college, and I begin my tour. And you're making this end bad for us."

"Excuse me? YOU'RE the one who's making this bad for us! That's it, Alvin. We're over. I thought you said that I was the only girl you loved, but I didn't know that you had feelings for CHARLENE!" She sneered when she said the name.

"I don't care about Charlene! Brittany, you are the only girl I love." Said Alvin.

"Bullshit. What other lies have you told me? Because now's the perfect time to tell me!" She said. Her whole body trembled with hatred towards her now ex-boyfriend.

"Please don't do this Britt..." Alvin asked, almost pleading.

"I don't care anymore. My sisters were right. You are a player. I should of listened to them. But I didn't because I loved you too much, but now I regret it." Brittany said, her eyes were red from all the tears. "And I'm glad you're leaving tonight, because I never want to see you again!" She yelled.

Alvin was hurt. He was heartbroken. "Brittany, please don't do this." He repeated again.

Brittany reached towards her neck, and grabbed the necklace that Alvin gave her just last week, and yanked it off. The chain broke, but Brittany didn't care at all. She held the necklace with a tight grip. "I hate you!" She screamed before throwing the necklace at him.

Alvin caught the necklace in his hand before it could hit the ground. He looked at it, feeling heartbroken. He looked at Brittany, who was crying her eyes out. He felt hurt. Not because of the necklace, but because of what he had done to her. "Brittany, please. I-I'm sorry."

"Get out of my room, get out of my house, and NEVER come back!" She screamed, violently pushing Alvin out of her room, and slamming the door in his face. Brittany sank to the floor, crying her heart out.

Alvin stood there, heartbroken. He never felt this kind of emotion before. But there he was, standing outside Brittany's bedroom door, getting the door slammed in his face. "Brittany, please open this door."

Eleanor and Jeanette appeared behind him. They gave him a stern look.

Alvin turned around and faced the two girls who were looking at him right back. He sighed. "Elle, Jeanette, can you guys please tell Brittany to-"

"I think you better leave now, Alvin." Jeanette said.

Alvin didn't blink. "W-what?"

"Leave Alvin. You've done enough damage to Brittany's life, and she doesn't need more." Answered Jeanette.

"No, please. You don't understand." Alvin pleaded.

"No, we heard everything you and Brittany had to say." Fired Jeanette. "I can't believe you, Alvin! How can you even do that to our sister? We thought you loved her, but you'd just go around making out with some other girl? I bet that wasn't the first time you cheated on her!"

"What? No!" Exclaimed Alvin.

"Don't even try to lie to us, Alvin. I can't believe what you did to Brittany. She's our sister, and you should see how in love she is with you! And you'd just go and disrespect her like that? How dare you treat her like that! She's heartbroken now, because of you!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Alvin tried to explain. "No, you guys, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what? Alvin, we heard EVERYTHING. You've hurt her, and she doesn't want you anymore. How can she trust a guy like you? Someone who would cheat behind her back!" Exclaimed Jeanette.

"What other girls have you made out with behind Brittany's back? Because I bet the list goes on and on." Said Eleanor, glaring at Alvin. "Brittany doesn't deserve all this pain and disrespect you're giving her. She deserves a way guy better than you. And believe me. I know Brittany will find someone who is better than you. A guy who actually respects her!"

Alvin sighed. He hated this. He hated it all. He couldn't believe he was having this fight with Eleanor and Jeanette. They were two of his closest friends. But Alvin could clearly see that the girls have considered him as the enemy now. They seemed like complete strangers. "Eleanor, Jeanette, come on. Can you give me one minute to explain?" Asked Alvin.

"EXPLAIN WHAT? No, you lost your chance! We won't let you hurt our sister again." Fired Jeanette.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her. You guys know how much I love Brittany." Said Alvin.

"We THOUGHT we knew how much you loved her, but I guess we were wrong." Said Jeanette.

"No, please. I...you-" Alvin stuttered. "I love her, and I didn't mean it. I-I didn't mean to hurt her."

"If you really loved her, then you wouldn't of cheated on her - IN PUBLIC. If you really loved her, then you wouldn't of cheated on her at all!" Said Eleanor. "That's it Alvin. You've hurt Brittany once, and we won't let it happen again."

"I know what I did was stupid. It was a huge mistake, and I promise it won't happen again - _ever_. I'm sorry." Said Alvin.

Jeanette shook her head. "Saying sorry won't mend the pain you gave Brittany. Alvin, you broke her heart. How can we let you be with our sister when we know you're just gonna hurt her again?"

"No, I swear. I will never hurt her again. What I did with Charlene...I didn't mean it. Something came over me, a-and I don't know what did, but it happened. You guys know I would never do that on purpose! Charlene means nothing to me compared to what I feel about Brittany. I'd do anything to undo what I did. I regret it all." Said Alvin.

"No, the only reason you regret it is because you got caught." Snapped Eleanor, looking in Alvin's eyes with rage. "And you're lucky Miss Miller isn't home right now or else things would get even uglier."

"Alvin, why did you cheat on Brittany? With Charlene? She's a slut! Are you into those types of girls?" Asked Jeanette.

Alvin's eyes widened. "What? No! I-"

Jeanette interrupted him. "What do you see in Charlene? Do you think Brittany deserves to be treated like this? What has she done to you that made you do this to her? Do you know that Charlene is just using you to get in your pants. She doesn't love you at all, she's just using you! Brittany loved you for _you_, not the rock star everyone else sees you as. And you'd just go ahead and throw her away like that?"

Alvin opened his mouth to say something, but Eleanor cut in. "Jeanette's right. Believe me, I had P.E. and math class with Charlene this year. And she is the biggest sluttiest girl in the world. All she ever does is hook up with random boys she doesn't care about. Is that too hard for you to see? You're such an idiot, Alvin."

Alvin tried saying something again, but Jeanette interrupted him again. "What kind of guy does that? I mean, hook up with some girl while he's in a relationship with another girl? And Brittany isn't just 'that girl' where you two have just met and decided to be friends. No. You've known Brittany all your life. She's your best friend. How can you treat her like this? Why are you treating her like garbage?"

Alvin felt so helpless. He was so used to being someone who dominates over things, but in the state he was in right now, he felt like he had lost his powers. Everything Jeanette and Eleanor were saying was true. Alvin couldn't argue with that. "If you just give me the chance to-"

Eleanor shook her head. "Alvin, just drop it. Just get out of our house. Brittany doesn't want to see you again, and neither do we."

That hurt him even more. "But, what did I do to you guys?"

"Hurting our sister is just like hurting us." Stated Eleanor. She pointed to the door. "Now leave, or we can call Dave and tell him to pick you up."

Alvin looked at them. "Jeanette, Eleanor, please..." His voice was getting hoarse.

Jeanette shook her head and pointed towards the door. "Leave Alvin. Now." She said, saying each word with meaning.

Alvin sighed. Was this really the last time that he'll see the girls? "You guys don't know what you're doing. I-I just wish you guys would forgive me, but I know that won't happen. I can't forgive myself either." He said as he began to make his way to the front door. He turned around and said, "But please, tell Brittany that I'm sorry. I know it's a poor excuse but I truly mean it. And I know she never wants to see me again, and I can't blame her because what I did to her was unacceptable. I will never forgive myself. But before I leave, please tell her that I will always love her."

Eleanor and Jeanette said nothing. They just glared at him, not feeling any pity for him whatsoever.

Alvin sighed again. What's the use? "If this is the last time that I will see you guys, then...bye."

But before he left the house, he placed the now-broken necklace on the counter. He knew it would be wrong of him to keep it, since he did give it to Brittany. But he still loved her, even though she hated him more than anything right now. He accepted the painful truth that he and Brittany are no longer together. He just left it there. It still belonged to her, even though she did break it out of hatred towards him. Because he knew after tonight, he would never step foot in this house again. He and his brothers were leaving for their tour tonight - who knows how long they'd be gone?

But the necklace would be the last piece of love Brittany would ever get from Alvin. From anyone. Even if Brittany didn't want the necklace anymore, it was okay. It'd hurt him, but it was okay. Since he knew he would never see the girls again, he decided to leave the necklace as a piece of himself to stay forever. He knew the girls hated him now, but he thought it would be right to leave the necklace as he walked out the door. The necklace was the final piece of him that would be in this house. It was like a final token of him.

He wanted the necklace to remind Brittany of their time together.

He stepped out of the Miller's house, knowing that he would never be returning.

Brittany sat down on the floor of her room. She was leaning against her door, but tears never stopped falling from her eyes. She heard every word coming out of Eleanor's, Jeanette's and Alvin's mouth. She had heard everything her sisters had said to Alvin. Brittany thought Alvin sounded pathetic when he pleaded. She didn't care if her sisters said hurtful things to him. Serves him right! She didn't feel bad for him either because he deserves it. She promised herself to hate him forever, no matter what happens. If she will ever see him again, then who cares? They will never be together again. All the love she felt for Alvin was gone. Instead, it was replaced by hatred and despisement. She didn't care if she will never see him again. She wanted him out of her life for good. That was it. Tonight was the night they last saw each other. And she would block him out of her head, her heart, her soul - _everything_.

Her meaning of life...gone forever.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**


	5. Back in my life

After that memory they never thought of thinking about ever again, everything changed. The mood in the room grew incredibly tense. Alvin couldn't speak, or move. He literally felt pain run through his body when that sudden memory came back to him. He looked at Brittany, the girl he once loved, and felt another bolt of pain go through him. Only this time, it was excruciating. Brittany was crying. No, she was weeping. Her whole body was trembling. Her eyes were red from the tears, and her makeup strained down her face. Alvin wanted to do something, because the pain they were both feeling was caused by him, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. It was amazing how something that happened 5 years ago could take so much effect on them now. But they both knew that was something that was meant to be forgotten, but they couldn't forget it. It just stuck to them.

It was quiet for a long time. They were still trying to get that heartbreaking memory out of their heads. Alvin tried to breath calmly, but that didn't work. His head was hung down, so he wouldn't make eye contact with Brittany. Because if he did, he would just lose it. He couldn't bare seeing her cry like this, especially since it was all his fault. But the sounds of her sniffling told him enough.

After 5 minutes of silence, Brittany spoke up. She held the necklace in her hands with a tight, firm grasp. She was trembling as tears rolled down her face. "After slamming the door in your face, I thought that would be the last time we'd ever see each other."

Alvin looked at her. His breathing was unsteady. "When you said you never wanted to see me again, did you mean it?"

Brittany bit her lip and shook her head. "No." She whispered. "I regretted doing that after I realized you already left for the tour. My life was so empty, so useless after that. I didn't know it would be so long until I ever saw you again, _if_ I ever saw you again."

"Why did you regret it?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany sighed. "I realized that I was being stupid and that I was overreacting way too much. I tried calling your place every 5 minutes, but no one would pick up. I tried asking Miss Miller if she could try calling Dave, but she told me that you guys had already left." She stopped. She saved the worst part of it for last. "And..."

Alvin realized that her eyes were red and puffy, and they were dripping with tears. "And what?" He asked quietly.

"She said that Dave told her that after the tour, you and your brothers were going to a different college, not the one that my sisters and I went to. It literally broke our hearts. The three of us cried all day, and all night, knowing that we would never see you three again. And after that, when Miss Miller...left..." Brittany took a deep breath before continuing. "...Jeanette, Eleanor and I grew apart." Brittany said, holding herself when she said the last part.

Alvin said nothing. He was still incredibly moved by everything. He watched as Brittany fiddled with the necklace in her hands.

Brittany took a deep breath before speaking. "I found this..." She twirled the necklace through her fingers. "...after you left. I was surprised you left it here."

Alvin looked at her. He cleared his throat because he knew he couldn't speak. "Well, of course. I did give it to you...it's yours. I couldn't just take it away from you."

But before anything else, Brittany broke into more tears. But this time, Alvin continued to stare at her. Brittany stuttered as she talked. "But I was being so selfish! I-I broke it when we had that fight, remember? I yanked it off, and threw it at you! I shouldn't of done that because this was something you gave me." She said, looking at him.

Alvin shook his head. "Brittany, you had every right to be angry at me."

"No, Alvin! This necklace was something you gave me, and I broke it out of hatred in front of you! Do you know how guilty that makes me feel?" Asked Brittany, choking for air as she spoke.

Alvin said nothing at first. "But...But you're still wearing it." He said gently.

Brittany seemed to calm down after that. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I had to. I promised you I would wear it. It wasn't damaged that bad and I managed to fix it." She said, looking down. "But I'm sorry for acting like that in front of you. It must of hurt you."

Alvin wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. "I-It's okay, Brittany. I understand..."

Brittany shook her head. "No, please don't forgive me. What I did was so..." She couldn't find the right word, so she just shook her head.

Alvin took in a deep breath. He knew that Brittany felt mad at herself, but she had no idea how mad Alvin was at _himself_. Because what he did was more than just breaking something in front of someone's face. He cheated on her. That was unacceptable. And now, 5 years later, it still affected him, and more importantly, her. He felt the pain that Brittany was going through. "Brittany, what I did was worse. I still can't believe I hurt you like that. You shouldn't forgive _me_, because I still can't forgive myself. And I never will."

Brittany looked at him, but said nothing.

Alvin sighed and waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Brittany, that night when we broke up, you know that I truly meant everything. I'm so sorry for kissing that girl. I was such a jerk. I shouldn't of done that to you, because I was in love with you back then. I-I-I'm sorry." He stuttered.

Brittany closed her eyes, and tears gushed out. She didn't want to go back to that day anymore. When she heard Alvin walk out the door, she felt like her life ended. She knew that her life would be so useless without him. She couldn't believe how good she remembered that heartbreaking memory. "I-I know..."

Alvin sighed deeply. He was still incredibly overwhelmed by this whole thing. "Britt, after that night we...broke up, um, did you start seeing other guys?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't a sensitive question.

Brittany looked at him for a few seconds before answering. She shook her head. "No, I didn't. Alvin, I couldn't."

"Couldn't? Why?" He asked.

Brittany sighed and looked down. "Because what we had...it was special. I knew if I started dating other guys, I would feel guilty, because I didn't want the...love we had towards each other for be gone forever." She looked at him. "I wanted it to last." She said quietly. "As much as I wanted to hate you, I couldn't. I was still in love with you."

Alvin took a deep breath. He felt a ton of guilt strike through his body. "Oh..."

Brittany waited a few seconds before asking, "W-what about you? Did you start going out with other girls after we b-broke up?" She knew the answer. Of course he did. He's Alvin Seville. That's what he does, but Brittany was afraid to hear the truthful answer.

Alvin took another deep breath. He shrugged. "Well, yeah. I-I did start going out with other girls..."

Brittany felt a bolt of pain pierce through her, but she tried to look calm. She looked down and nodded. "Oh, so...so I guess you're in a relationship right now?"

Alvin looked at her. "Um, no." He said. "But Brittany...when I was dating other girls...I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I-I guess I was used to being with you all the time." Brittany didn't reply for a long time. After a few long seconds of silence, Alvin continued. "I was just so sick and tired of all the fake and annoying girls I was going out with, that I just stopped dating." Alvin stared at the floor.

When they had that fight, Brittany said that he would never find another girl like her. And she was right. That's why Alvin stopped dating for a long time. He couldn't find another girl like Brittany. He wasn't even sure if there _was_ another girl like Brittany.

After another few minutes of silence, Brittany continued her story. "So when we started college, everything went okay. But I knew there were so many things missing in my life." She said, looking at him. "Alvin, I had to accept the fact that I was never going to see you again." She whispered.

Alvin sighed. "But you didn't accept it, did you?"

Brittany shook her head. She stared at him. "No, I didn't. I couldn't! Alvin, there wasn't a day that passed when I didn't miss you. I missed you every single day of my life! I realized you were still famous though, but it hurts to see you on TV and on magazines because it looked like you were having fun, and that you totally forgot who I was. I had a feeling that you didn't even remember my name." She cried.

Alvin shook his head. "No, no, Brittany. I always remembered you. Ever since we drifted apart, you were always on my mind. I promised you that I'll always remember you, and I kept that promise." He said quietly.

Brittany looked at him. "I told myself that I will never let you in my life again. But whenever I saw you on TV, I...I just wanted you back. Alvin, we've known each other our whole lives. We were best friends, but the fact that we were no longer together just hurts."

He looked at her, feeling the exact pain she was going through. He wanted to tell her that he felt the same way - missing her, knowing that they had lost each other forever - but he couldn't.

She continued. "I knew that you use to be all mine. I felt so envious, and so greedy. I just wanted you back." Said Brittany. "All those screaming girls...ugh. I hated it. I couldn't stand watching it."

"Brittany, all those girls...they mean nothing to me compared to how I was feeling about you." Said Alvin. "After all, we were in love with each other back in high school."

The words that Alvin just said rang in her ears. She tried so hard to keep it together, but tears continued to fall non-stop. She pushed the hair that covering her face, then folded her hands in her lap. Yeah, it did hurt her to find out that Alvin did date other girls after they broke up, but there was still a little part of happiness when he told her that none of those girls could ever measure up to her.

"They meant nothing." Alvin said again.

Again, Brittany stayed silent.

Alvin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I made the biggest mistake of my life that night." He said, looking at her, but Brittany didn't look at him back. "I lost you forever." He sighed deeply. "It's hard to believe that I spent five whole years without you."

Brittany's lips began to tremble. Alvin had no idea how empty and useless her life was without _him_. She felt so dead inside. That night they broke up, Brittany promised herself that no matter what happened, she would never love him again. But that promise didn't last very long. When she realized that the boys were never returning, that's when it hit her. Alvin was gone. Out of her life, like she thought she wanted. But no. That wasn't what she wanted when reality hit her. Her life was so hard to handle without him. All she wanted was to have him back, and forgive him, and ask him to forgive_ her_.

But the voice inside her head told her that it would never happen. Her wishes never come true. But that night, when she made the worst wish of all, it came true. Alvin was out of her life forever.

Brittany took a deep breath as all those thoughts raced through her mind. All the things she wanted to forget were suddenly coming back into her mind, and it was hurting her. She knew it was hurting Alvin too. Alvin was having the same thoughts as Brittany. She was out of his life, and after that, life and reality seemed as useless as a drop of water trying to put out a forest fire.

Alvin and Brittany kept quiet for a few minutes. They avoided eye contact with each other until the silence was broken. Brittany sighed before continuing. "During the first few weeks of December that year, I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't tell my sisters, or Miss Miller, when she was still with us. I kept it to myself. I dropped out of college, and my life felt like it was ending. I had nowhere to go, and I just didn't know what to do."

During the first few weeks of December. That was six months after Alvin left. And the fact that she didn't have anywhere to go, or anyone to talk to hurt him even more because he knew that he could of done that for her. He could of stayed with her, and helped her through all of it. Who cares if they broke up that time? That was still his baby Brittany was carrying at 18. The whole thought of leaving her when she was pregnant - and not even knowing about it - made him hate himself even more.

Alvin stared at her, feeling guilty. He felt like hell. "Brittany, I'm so sorry." He said, saying each word with sincerity. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I should of taken care of you, and I'm so sorry for the way I treated you back then. And I'm sorry for leaving you. I can't believe I did that to you. You didn't deserve it. If someone deserved getting hurt, it should of been me."

Brittany nodded. "I know. I-It's okay..." She whispered, but she and Alvin both knew that it wasn't okay. "But everything turned out just fine. When I had her, I felt alive again. When I gave birth to her, and I saw her face, I smiled for the first time in months."

Those words seemed like magic to Alvin. Brittany was talking about _their_ daughter. The daughter he didn't know existed until all the stories and memories came back to them, putting the puzzle pieces together, and telling them that all this time, they had a little part of the two of them that stayed in this world.

Alvin bit his lip when he asked her, "Um, w-what...what did you do with her? The...o-our baby?" To Alvin, it felt so incredibly weird saying that. Brittany looked up when Alvin said that sentence. It felt so weird hearing that. 'Our baby'. She couldn't believe Alvin was the one who said it. He'd was the last person on earth who she expected to be the real father of her child.

Brittany put her hands on her lap. "I promised myself that I would give the baby up for adoption when I gave birth to her. I couldn't handle anymore drama in my life. But when I did give birth to her, I just couldn't let her go." She whispered sadly.

"Why?" Asked Alvin, feeling very uneasy at the moment.

Tears began to fall again. "Because she reminded me so much of you."

Alvin literally froze. "What?"

"No matter how much I wanted to forget about you, I just couldn't. But I still didn't know who her father was, so I kept her. I wasn't able to remember the night we made love, so I didn't know it was you. But she's my daughter, and it would be so cruel of me to let her go." Said Brittany, tearing up at the memory of her looking into her daughter's eyes for the first time.

"How did she remind you of me?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany cracked a small smile. "Her eyes, Alvin. They're golden brown."

"L-like mine?" Stuttered Alvin, and Brittany nodded. "If they were the same color as mine, why didn't you remember?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany sighed. "I don't know. My life was at it's worse, and I couldn't do, or think about anything else besides protecting the baby."

Alvin was absolutely speechless.

Brittany sighed. "It all makes sense now. Alvin, I think we both know now, that my daughter..." She slightly paused to look at him. "...is also your daughter. And we know how it happened." She said.

Alvin sat back in his chair. Brittany was right. They have a daughter together. Alvin was the father. The guy Brittany has been trying to find all her life was sitting right in front of her. They never knew it - until now. "We have a daughter..." He said, still overwhelmed.

Brittany's lips trembled. "Yes...all these years."

"Wow." He sighed. "I-I can't believe it."

Brittany's eyes spilled with tears. "I can't believe I found the answer." She cried as she buried her face in her hands. She felt the weight lifted off her shoulder. After all these years, she finally found the truth.

Alvin sighed, in amazement. "Wow, sh-she's my daughter." He said.

"It all makes sense now." Brittany sighed, still tearing up.

Alvin waited a few minutes before asking his next question. "What's she like?" He asked.

Brittany looked at him. She didn't expect such a quick question, especially when they just found out the real answer. "What?"

"Um, our daughter. W-what's she like?" Asked Alvin, biting his lip.

Brittany looked at him. Her eyes were red, but she still managed to smile at him. "Her name is Melody. She's amazing. She's the most beautiful little girl in the world. She's turning 5 in a couple of months. I-I just don't know what I'll do without her. She keeps me so happy, so alive. She's my whole life." Brittany said quietly

Alvin reached over and held Brittany's hand. He never thought he would ever able to stare into her icy blue eyes ever again. "Brittany Miller, I did this to you. This is _our_ daughter, and I promise to love her forever, as much as I have loved you. I'm so sorry for ever leaving you in the first place, when I knew that you were my number one priority. Please forgive me." He asked, bowing his head.

Brittany nodded. "Of course. But I just want to get rid of those memories." She whispered.

"Those memories belong to the past. They don't matter anymore." Alvin said.

Brittany nodded. "You're right, they don't."

Alvin looked at her. It has been ages ever since he held her like this. "Brittany..." He whispered her name.

Brittany just looked at him.

Alvin bit his lip. He stared at the floor, trying to get the words together. The words he never said in a long time, the words that belonged to Brittany, and only Brittany. He sighed, and looked into her blue eyes.

"Alvin, what is it?" Asked Brittany gently.

Alvin half smiled at her. "Britt, you have to know that these past years, you've been on my mind, ever since that night when we broke up."

Brittany nodded. "I-I know."

He sighed. "I still hate myself for hooking up with that girl in high school while we were dating. I don't know why I would ever do that. And that night...when we officially broke up, I thought I had lost you forever. I thought I was never gonna see your face again. And today when I saw you at the mall, gosh, I can't even explain how I felt."

Brittany half smiled at him. She didn't have the strength to talk right now. She was still so happy that she found the answer. Alvin was the dad of her daughter. He was the guy. The guy she used to be in love with - and she knew she was STILL in love with him.

Alvin continued. "And I still have feelings for you." He admitted. He didn't care if Brittany didn't feel the same way, he just needed to tell her. But he wanted Brittany to feel the same way about him. He was still in love with her.

Brittany hesitated for a moment. She slightly nodded. "Oh..."

Alvin took in a big gulp before saying what he wanted to say. "Brittany, I-I still love you...I've loved you ever since the beginning." He said. "And I understand if you don't love me back, like how we were in high school, but I miss you. I want you back. I want you back in my life."

Brittany said nothing, but she felt her heart melt. Melt in a good way. She just looked at Alvin. For the first time, Brittany realized how much she missed that face. His voice, his personality - everything. And now, after 5 years, everything she has ever wanted was sitting right in front of her. Everything she has longed for was here.

Everything she lost was back in her life.

Alvin continued. "And I want to make it happen between us. Our daughter needs the two of us. And I want to be that kind of father who would put his own life behind him for his family. And I would. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to become the father our child needs." He said quietly.

Brittany half smiled at him. It was so heartwarming, so overwhelming to hear those words come out of his mouth.

Alvin gulped before looking deeply into her eyes. "Brittany, I love you."

Brittany felt more tears rising to her eyes. Those 3 words - they sounded like gibberish to her at first because she hadn't heard them in so long. But now, they all make sense. When tears fell from her eyes, she said, "I-I love you too Alvin, I always did."

Alvin was surprised. He didn't expect Brittany responding to him so soon, especially with that answer. He knew that she had forgiven him, although he didn't deserve to be forgiven, but they _were_ in love. And now they knew that they are _still_ in love with each other. He looked at her. Tears rained down her face, but he knew that they were tears of joy.

Alvin pulled Brittany in an embrace. It was the first embrace they shared for a long time. Ones that you could actually feel the warmth and the love coming off of the other. She cried on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair. "Britt, you don't have to cry, it's alright." Said Alvin.

Brittany wiped her tears. "I know, it's just tears of relief Alvin." She sighed.

Alvin smiled again, and stroked her hair. "I'll always be here for you, I promise." He said, before pulling her closer. "And I promise I'll take care of you and our daughter, like any other dad should."

Brittany cried on his chest. Today has been such a roller coaster of emotions. It had started off as a normal day of shopping, then seeing the one person she fell in love with while growing up for the first time in years, then remembering all those harsh childhood memories, then finding out the answer to the question she's been looking for all those years. Alvin Seville was the father of her 4 year old daughter. _Their_ 4 year old daughter. Then reuniting their love for one another, just like how it had been when they were younger.

Alvin held her in his arms. "I promise that I will never ever leave you again. And I keep my promises."

Brittany pulled away from his embrace and smiled at him while he wiped her tears away with his fingers. "I trust you." Whispered Brittany. She took a deep breath.

Alvin took his finger, and lifted Brittany's chin so that he could be facing her. "I love you..." He whispered again. He slowly leaned in, and kissed her. It was the first time they've kissed since their final moments together before their high school graduation. The last time they shared a kiss was 5 years ago, before their bitter breakup. They broke off and stared into each others eyes.

_They just fell in love all over again._

10 minutes later...

Alvin and Brittany were sitting on the couch. Alvin had both his arms around her, while Brittany had her head rested on his chest. Her eyes were still wet with tears, but she knew that everything was gonna be alright. All the pain she has gone through in her life was worth it, or so she told herself. The answer to her life's problems were now solved. The boy she grew up with, fell in love with, broke up with was back in her life, knowing that he will love her forever, no matter what. All those things that broke them apart in the past meant nothing to them now. Because all that matters now is that they learned the answer to life. Each other. Their daughter; someone they shared those past 5 years being apart.

Alvin held Brittany gently against his body as he stroked his hair, and kissing the top of her head every once in a while. He whispered the words 'I love you' in her ear every few minutes, and every time he did, Brittany felt that much closer to him She didn't want him to leave her ever again. After spending 5 years of her life without him, she knew that that experience was something that should be forgotten forever.

"I love you..." He whispered in her ear again.

Brittany sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest. "I love you too..." She answered back, feeling tears rise up to her eyes every time she said it.

But there was something else on her mind at this moment. Brittany wanted him to meet their daughter, but she didn't know if it was too soon. After all, this was the first time Alvin would ever come face to face with their daughter. So after another 10 minutes flew by, Brittany escaped from his grasp.

She turned to him and said, "Would you like to meet her?"

At first, Alvin had no idea what she was talking about. "What?"

"Would you like to meet her now? I-I mean, our daughter?" She thought she would never say those words in a sentence, and mean it. But today changed everything.

Alvin smiled and sighed. He nodded. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Well, that was an emotional roller coaster! But OMG, Alvin will meet their daughter for the very first time!  
**

**And yes, they have a daughter named Melody. But as I said before, this story has no contact with my other story 'What Happens out of Love', so it isn't a sequel at all. If you guys have been following both of my stories, then you'd know what I mean ;)**

**So please review you guys! Your reviews make me so happy, and I can't wait to read your thoughts about this chapter!  
**


	6. I will never make the same mistake again

**Next Chapter! This one's pretty long, but it's pack full of Alvin and Brittany cuteness, trust me! Thanks for reading guys, and thanks for reviewing! Oh and to be clear, this story isn't cartoon or CGI version. In my mind, I imagine the chipmunks to be CGI but in a decent human height. LOL it just makes sense. But I dunno, you guys do whatever you want. You guys make me happy :) Thank you!  
**

* * *

Alvin and Brittany got up and walked back to the bedroom. Melody was sitting up in her bed, looking at a picture book. She didn't hear her bedroom door open, so she didn't look up. Brittany signaled Alvin to go over to her. He hesitated for a bit then walked over to their daughter's bed, with Brittany trailing behind him.

Melody looked up and looked at Alvin. She didn't recognize the stranger that was coming towards her, so she looked at him in a confused way. Alvin looked into the eyes of his daughter for the first time. Brittany was right. Her eyes were the exact same colour as his. It was amazing. His daughter also looked so much like Brittany. He realized that his daughter - _their_ daughter - was beautiful.

"Alvin..." Brittany said quietly, squeezing his hand and hinting him to go introduce himself.

Alvin looked at Brittany, then at the little girl who was looking at him, not knowing that this stranger was her father. Alvin cleared his throat, and sat on the bed. "H-Hi sweetie."

Melody said nothing. She looked at Brittany, who sat beside the stranger who was sitting on her bed.

Brittany smiled warmly. "Mel, say hi." She said quietly.

But Melody didn't. Brittany always told her not to talk to strangers, so why was her mother suddenly telling her to say hello to this guy? In Melody's eyes, this guy was a stranger. Brittany looked at Alvin, then back at her daughter.

"Mommy? Who's this?" Melody asked after hesitating.

Brittany sighed. She wasn't sure _how_ to tell her that this man beside her was her father. "Mel, remember how everyday, you would keep asking me where your daddy is?" Brittany said quietly, not daring to make eye contact towards her daughter because if she did, she'd just burst into tears.

Melody nodded. "You always say that he's coming back soon. But I've never met my daddy. Never in my life." She said.

Alvin swallowed hard.

Melody looked at Alvin. She didn't know what her mother was getting out of this so she asked her question again. "Mommy, who is this?"

Brittany reached over and stroked Melody's hair. "Baby, this is your daddy."

Melody froze at first. "My...daddy?" She said, looking at Alvin. The words felt so foreign to her.

Brittany nodded as fresh tears ran down her face.

Melody's eyes widened and sparkled as she looked at Alvin. Alvin smiled back, but he was still feeling a bit nervous in the stomach. That's when it first hit him. He was a father. The father of Brittany's little girl. Now, it was their little girl. And the thought of him and Brittany finally coming back together after all those years they've been separated, and realizing that they have a daughter together, just made him fall in love with Brittany even more.

"Daddy?" Melody asked again. "He came home?"

Brittany nodded, as tears of joy spilled from her eyes. "Yes, daddy came home."

Melody looked at Alvin for a few seconds. She didn't know what to say or do at the moment. Melody's eyes turned back to Brittany, who was looking at her back, with a smile on her face. She didn't know why her mother was crying, but if there was a smile on her face, then she assumed everything was alright. "Really?"

Alvin smiled and nodded. "I'm here. I came home." He said. Both he and Brittany knew that it wasn't entirely true, but they were having their very first moment as a family. They couldn't ruin it right now.

Melody smiled and giggled and got out of her seat and went over to Alvin, reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck. She didn't care if she had just met him seconds ago. She didn't care if she just found out who this stranger was. He was her father. And the important thing was that she now has a mom and a dad. "Daddy! You're back! You came back for us!"

Brittany tried not to cry at the sight of her daughter being ecstatic as ever, meeting her father for the first time in her life, but tears spilled out of her eyes. She smiled when she saw Alvin hug their daughter back.

"Of course I came back." Said Alvin, hearing his voice crack.

"She's been waiting for you..." Brittany said quietly.

Alvin pulled back from the embrace he and his daughter shared for the first time and smiled. His daughter simply smiled back. The little girl looked at Brittany, then back at Alvin. "I've been waiting for a long time, daddy." She said in a hushed tone, giving Brittany and Alvin more reasons to feel guilty.

Alvin cracked a small smile. This is his daughter. His and Brittany's daughter. And the sudden acts of being protective over them - the both of them - struck him. "I'm back, and I'll never leave you ever again. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me." He said, looking at Brittany as Melody sat there, looking at both of her parents for the first time.

"You've been gone for a long time." Said Melody.

That _did_ hurt both Alvin and Brittany. This was the very first time - ever - that Melody has met Alvin. And now their daughter is asking him questions about his 'disappearance', it just hurt the both of them, knowing that they can never tell her the real reason why Alvin wasn't there with them for the past 5 years. Never.

Alvin gulped. "I-I know, I'm sorry. But I will never leave you and your mommy ever again. You got that?"

Melody smiled and nodded. "Promise?"

Alvin smiled and nodded. "I promise, because I love you." And Alvin truthfully meant every word of it.

Melody looked at Brittany, who was smiling ear to ear. She knew she should be crying tears of happiness right now, but she couldn't. She didn't know why, but she was feeling extremely ecstatic about everything. This was her family. And the boy who she fell in love with throughout her life was back with her. And she knew Alvin loved her back. Despite the years they've been apart, the way they acted towards each other seemed like they were never apart. They fell in love all over again, and nothing will ever change that.

"Mommy? Where was daddy?" Asked Melody.

Alvin answered the question for her. "I was on a trip, sweetheart. A very long one..."

"Oh..." Said Melody. She looked at Alvin. "Daddy, do you love mommy?"

Brittany smiled and Alvin nodded. "Of course, I've always loved your mommy, every second of my life."

Melody pulled Brittany and Alvin close together as she wrapped her arms around her parents for the first time. Melody was just that kind of girl who got along with everyone because of her loving and bubbly personality. Alvin held Brittany's hand. "Are we a family now?" Asked their daughter.

Tears of joy fell down Brittany's cheek. "Yes, Melody. We're gonna be a family now. You don't have to worry."

Melody giggled. "I love you mommy and daddy."

Alvin smiled. "We love you too, Melody. Forever and always."

**That night around 3 in the morning...**

Today was the day it changed Alvin and Brittany's life forever. They bumped into each other at the mall, seeing each others faces for the first time in 5 years, then thinking back to all their childhood memories like the big breakup they had in high school that caused their lives to fall apart, then realizing that their lives weren't complete without each other, and finding out the answer that caused all the pain and drama in their lives. Alvin and Brittany shared a little 4 year old girl together. They fell in love with each other all over again. And they promised each other that they would become a family, and nothing will ever separate them from each other ever ever again.

Alvin stayed with them that night. The three of them had dinner with each other for the first time, and Brittany and Alvin put their daughter to bed for the first time. To them, it was just a simply magical moment. Now, it was 3 in the morning. It was dark outside, with a few clouds, but the air was cool and crisp.

Alvin was stretched onto the couch, with Brittany curled up in his arms. He figured that Brittany had an EXTREMELY long, drama filled, emotional day today so he offered to let her lie in his arms. Yes, today was pretty emotional for him too, but he knew that all the stress Brittany had gone through had melted away, and he promised her that he would do anything for her. After a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep. But Alvin didn't mind at all. The last time he held her like this was back in their high school years. He never thought he'd be able to hold her like this again, but he was wrong. He loved the feeling of her gentle breathing and her quiet heartbeat. He was so glad to know that they belonged together again. He wanted to be in this moment for the rest of his life. The girl he loved all his life was in his arms.

But it was now 3 in the morning. He needed to get back to his own place. He didn't want to do the thing was going to do next, but he had no other choice. He gently unwrapped one arm from Brittany's torso, and rubbed her arm. "Brittany?"

Brittany stirred a bit, but she didn't wake up. Alvin sighed. He didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. And besides, Brittany was sorta squishing him against the couch. Alvin stroked her hair, and whispered, "Brittany? You awake?"

This time, Brittany's eyes suddenly fluttered open, and yawned. Her eyes darted to the window, and when she saw that it was dark outside, she lazily closed her eyes again.

Alvin chuckled. He missed the way Brittany acted when she was sleepy. This time, Alvin leaned in and softly kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, Brittany slowly opened her eyes to look at him. She stretched her arms, then sighed, giving the boy she loved a loving smile. She felt her heart fly every time she looks into his eyes.

"Good morning." He whispered gently.

She turned her body around so she was facing him. "Morning? What time is it?"

"3am." He answered simply.

"Three in the morning?" She groaned, then she looked into his eyes. "Well, I _could_ get used to seeing your face every time I wake up."

Alvin laughed and leaned in, giving her another kiss. This time it was on her lips, and it was more sweet. After he pulled away, he said, "I could get used to it too."

Brittany giggled. "Well, except for the fact of waking up at unnecessary hours."

Alvin loved the way she joked around with everything. He smiled. "Sorry to wake you up, Britt."

Brittany smiled and shook her head. "No, it's alright." Then she looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He answered. "And nothing will ever change that. You and Melody are my whole life now."

Brittany sighed and smiled as she sat up. Alvin sat up beside her too. Running a hand through his hair, Alvin noticed Brittany's facial expressions change. He wrapped an arm around her, loving the fact that he could now comfort her. "What's wrong?"

Brittany looked at him, then looked at the floor. "Nothing, there's just things running through my mind right now."

"Britt, you can tell me. Like when we were younger, we used to tell each other everything, remember?" He asked.

Brittany cracked a small smile, then turned to him again. She sighed deeply. "Well, you're still Alvin Seville. You're still the world famous rock star everyone knows." She said. "And now, you just found out that you're the father of my kid, and..."

Alvin raised his eyebrows. He didn't know what she was getting to. "And what?"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Aren't you afraid what people will think? Aren't you scared that it will somehow ruin your reputation?" Brittany asked quietly. "Since we're back together, and we have a daughter...well, how do you think it will effect your life? I mean, you're still one of the most famous artists alive." When Alvin said nothing, she continued. "Alvin, you have a daughter now. This will change your life in a whole new way. And...and I don't want that to get in the way of your career."

Alvin understood what she was talking about, but he shook his head. "Brittany, none of that matters to me. Hollywood or not, you and Melody are still the most important things to me. I don't care what the media will say about me. The important thing is that we're a family. Understand?"

Brittany nodded, and rested her head on his chest. "I don't know how you're so calm about this."

Alvin chuckled softly and said, "Oh, you'll get use to it."

Then another thing popped into Brittany's head. When they were growing up, Brittany and her sisters were in a group too, just like Alvin and his brothers. The Chipettes. That was one word Brittany didn't dare to think about because it just brought back way too much. When they were growing up, the 6 of them (Her and Alvin, along with their younger siblings) use to travel the world together doing concerts and shows. Brittany remembered her life back then when she was famous. She was known everywhere, but ever since that fight after their high school grad, everything fell apart. There were no more Chipettes, and Alvin went solo, leaving his brothers in the shadow. But Brittany couldn't help but think if she was still remembered.

"I wonder what people will say about...us being back together." Brittany said quietly.

Alvin looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She turned to him and said, "I can't help but wonder if people will still remember me. I had my moments of fame back then too, you know." She said in a joking tone.

Alvin laughed. "I didn't forget."

She smiled, then sighed. "I can't imagine what'll happen when I step back into the Hollywood world. It just seems so...lost and forgotten, you know? I haven't been on stage for over 6 or 7 years. And I'm not sure if it would be a good idea." She looked at him.

"The return of Brittany Miller. Where has she been all these years?" Alvin said, lowering his voice as if he was some kind of newscaster or something.

Brittany laughed then playfully slapped him on the arm. "Hey! I'm being serious."

Alvin laughed. "I know what you mean Britt. But hey, whatever happens, happens right?" He said. Then he looked at her. "Do you miss being famous?" He asked.

Brittany pondered at that question for a while. "Yes...and no."

Alvin waited for her to tell him why, but she didn't. He wasn't sure if she was uncomfortable with the topic or anything, but he wanted to know. "Why?"

Brittany sighed. "Well, I do miss being famous because that's who I grew up to be. We spent our whole childhood on stage, and I miss that. That's who I am. I was a singer, and dancer...all that stuff. I honestly can't remember my last moments of fame. It was such a good feeling to know that I was on top of the world, and that people adored the music and went to the concerts. I miss the feeling of _us_ being back on stage. But we started out so young. We were already famous singers before we even started elementary school. And that was kinda hard, you know, managing school with fame, while we were like, 5 years old. I was Brittany Miller of the Chipettes. And the girl I am now...well, I'm just Brittany Miller. If I were to tell someone that I was once someone who topped the Billboards, well, they wouldn't believe me. " She paused. "But as I said, that's who I was."

Alvin took her words to heart. He understood perfectly.

Brittany sighed again before continuing. "And the reasons why I don't miss being famous is because of who I am today. I'm a mother. I have a daughter I need to take care of. I need to put my daughter in front of anything else. And to tell you the truth, I love it. Being a mother is one of the best things that has happened in my life. I don't know how I can live without Melody. But if the media pull me back into the Hollywood life, then...I don't know. I'd just have to find a way to adjust to it."

"So in other words, you _do_ miss your childhood, and you wouldn't mind returning back into the spotlight?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you getting at?"

He shrugged. "Since we're together again, and I'm still famous as ever..." He said, nudging her to tell her he was _partly_ joking. "...It's pretty obvious that Hollywood will find out sooner or later. And you know how Hollywood can be once they find out new gossip. You understand what point I'm getting at, right?"

Brittany nodded. He was right. He was _completely _right. "Yeah, I get it."

Alvin wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Just remember all the times you had when we were younger. You know, our tours to Europe and stuff? And just pretend that we're still 10 years old, and just have fun with it."

Brittany sighed. "But I'm not sure if I'm ready."

Alvin said, "Hey, no one's forcing you. It's your choice. But what I'm saying is that you have to keep up with me and my life, since I'm-"

"-still famous, yeah yeah. I know." She said, giggling. "And you're acting like you forgot that I was once as famous as you. I know what the Hollywood glitz and glamor feels like."

Alvin smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, just saying..." Brittany laughed before pulling him closer to her so she could kiss him. But after they broke off, she sighed. "But what will the media say? What will the world say?"

"Oh, trust me. Hollywood will be more happy than confused to see you back in the limelight again." Alvin said. "Believe me. I should know."

Brittany laughed. "You know, I still can't believe you managed to stay so famous for like, what? 15 years now?"

"More than that." Alvin corrected her. "I was born to be famous."

Brittany giggled and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. She missed this. All of this. Just simply lying in his arms, talking about whatever comes to mind, and understanding each other perfectly...it was just a perfect moment. Brittany didn't know how she survived 5 years without him, but today changed it all. All those things...their break up in high school, their fights, the yelling...they all belonged to the past. Because after today, after laying their eyes on each other again for the first time in years, and realizing that they are still in love, her life was complete. All she wanted now was for her and Alvin, and their daughter to be the family she'd always dreamed about. And she knew it would happen.

After they broke off from the kiss, Alvin placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you, Britt. More than you could ever imagine."

Brittany smiled as he wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her close, as if he never wanted to let go. "I love you too Alvin, so much."

Alvin sighed and kissed the top of her head as he played around with Brittany's fingers. "I can't believe Melody's my daughter. She's...wow. She's adorable. I love how comfortable she is around me, since you know, I just met her for the first time today. She acted like she knew I was her father all her life. She didn't treat me like a stranger. She treated me like her dad."

Brittany giggled and nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty amazing, isn't she? I loved the way you talked to her during dinner tonight." She sighed. "I have never seen her that happy. And today, when I told her that you were her dad, I saw her face light up with happiness. It truly touched my heart. Alvin, you've made her so happy. All she ever wanted in her life was a mom and a dad, and I'm so happy that she's got that now."

He smiled and said, "She's beautiful too. I can see you in her."

Brittany smiled and snuggled up to him. "She looks like you too. I can't believe I never noticed that, but now I realize it's true." She stayed quiet for a few minutes before she asked her next question. "Alvin, do you love Melody?"

Alvin didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course I love her. She's our daughter. And I don't care if I just found out that she's my daughter less than 24 hours ago. She's my daughter no matter what. I bonded with her over dinner, as if we've known each other all our lives. And you and me tucked her into bed. I truly felt like a dad. And I will do anything to take care of you two."

Brittany smiled and said, "Melody loves you, Alvin."

"And I love her." He said, removing an arm around her waist and putting it under her chin. He used his finger to tilt her chin up until she was looking into his eyes. "And I love you." He said, leaning in to kiss her. After they broke off, he wrapped both of his arms around her again.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Alvin suddenly glanced at the clock. It now read 3:45AM. Then he remembered why he had woken up in the first place. He sighed, hating that he had to go home and leave the two most important people in his life alone, but he had to. He unwrapped one arm from Brittany's waist and rubbed her arm.

"Brittany?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?" She murmured.

"I have to leave now." He said softly.

At first, Brittany didn't understand. "What? What do you mean you have to leave?" She asked, looking at him. Her heart sped up with nervousness. The last time Alvin said he had to 'leave' was when he stepped out of her life forever.

Alvin saw the terror in her eyes, and understood why she was having a panic attack. He laughed gently. "No, I mean, I have to go home now...to my own place." He finished.

Brittany felt a rush of relief come over her, but then her emotions changed. "You do?" She asked quietly.

Alvin nodded, sensing the sadness in her voice. "Well, yeah. It's almost 4 in the morning, and I've got places to go tomorrow..."

Brittany couldn't argue with that. She understood, despite how much she didn't want to. She just nodded and hopped off the couch, holding an arm out to help Alvin up too. They walked to the front door, and Brittany handed him his jacket. He smiled in thanks, but still noticed the sadness in her expression. As much as he didn't want to leave, he had to. If he had a choice, he would stay here, and let Brittany fall back asleep in his arms.

After putting on his shoes, Alvin sighed and pulled Brittany into a hug. He kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back. "You seem sad. Tell me what's wrong." When he pulled back, he saw tears drip from her eyes. He smiled as he wiped them away with his fingers.

Brittany sniffled and laughed, embarrassed that she was crying. But she didn't want to see him leave.

"Brittany, tell me..." He whispered, leaning in so that his forehead touched hers.

It took about 15 seconds before she could answer. She sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't want you to leave me..."

Alvin laughed quietly. He kissed her forehead. "Britt, I'm not leaving. And I won't ever leave you again. I made that mistake once, and it will never happen again."

That came as a wave of relief to her. They both knew that he was right. They were back in each others life, where they belong. But still, it was hard seeing the other one leave. Brittany sighed. "Promise?" She whispered.

Alvin reached over and touched the necklace - _The_ necklace - that was around her neck. "I promise." He said sincerely. "I won't ever go that long again without seeing your face, you got that?" He said quietly, and Brittany nodded. He sighed. "I'm pretty busy tomorrow, but if you want, I can stop by here again."

"Tomorrow for dinner?" She asked.

Alvin leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Of course."

That made Brittany feel a whole lot better. She knew that she'd see him again. It won't be that long til she'll see him again. And she understood because he was still a celebrity. She knew what that life was like. She experienced it before. He had a life outside his normal life too, and Brittany couldn't compete with that. But the important thing was that he loved her, and their daughter. And they were back together, and nothing will ever come between them again. After all, they promised that they will never make that mistake again.

Brittany smiled and sighed. "Anyways, thank you for staying tonight, Alvin. I can't imagine how happy Melody is now with you in her life." She paused for a sec. "And you have no idea how I'm feeling to have you back in my life."

Alvin smiled and leaned in. He gave her another kiss. "I will never ever leave you again." He said. Then Brittany suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. The kiss became more passionate until everything around them just melted away. After a few minutes, they broke off.

"I love you." She whispered again.

"And I love you." He whispered back.

Then Brittany opened the front door, and Alvin stepped outside. Looking into her eyes, Alvin knew that he couldn't live without her. He sighed as he placed one hand on her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Brittany smiled. "Drive safely."

"I will." He said, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. Then he walked into the driveway, and into his car. Then he drove off, into the cold 4AM air, knowing the girl he loved with all his soul loved him back. And Brittany felt the same way too.

* * *

**This isn't the end of the story ;)**

**And please review! Oh, and PS: since you guys loved my story 'What Happens out of Love', well, should I write a sequel to it? I dunno! Tell me in your reviews please! Thankyouu!  
**


	7. The siblings we grew apart from

**5 months later..**.

Brittany and Alvin got back together, of course. Brittany and Melody moved out of Miss Miller's old house, and in with Alvin in his Hollywood home, being a real family, just like what Brittany always dreamed of. But over the past few months, Alvin and Brittany acted like they were never apart. It was clear that they were in love. And Melody attended grade 1 in a nearby elementary school. She enjoyed being in the big house, and seeing her parents love each other, and her. She loved how her parents would take her out to dinner every Friday night. Although her daddy was busy with the music biz, and was hardly home on most weeknights, Melody knew that this was her family. And Alvin and Brittany knew that too, and they loved each and their daughter more than life itself.

But the paparazzi, media, news reporters etc. went absolutely insane over Brittany and Alvin, sparking huge headlines.

"Ugh, Alvin, look at this." Brittany said as she handed Alvin a magazine. She climbed on their bed and sat beside him. "Can you believe it?"

Alvin raised his eyebrows when he saw the bold headline on the cover. It read '_Back Together Again_'. It had Alvin and Brittany's picture on the front with the smaller captions underneath it. "True Love Can't Last." Alvin read. Then he scoffed. "Wow, are these people serious?" He said as she flipped through the pages.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I know. Hollywood can be so desperate sometimes, they have to extend the truth."

Alvin's eyes scanned one of the pages that was focused on him and Brittany. "This is ridiculous."

Brittany sighed. "I hate it when tabloids do this."

Alvin threw the magazine to the side and looked at her. "Who care about what a stupid magazine says. Just as long as we're together, nothing's gonna happen between us, right?"

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Right." She said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She climbed off the bed and said, "Now come on. It's past Melody's bedtime. Let's tuck her into bed."

Alvin nodded and hopped off the bed as he and Brittany started making their way out their bedroom, down the hallway and to the lovely spiral staircase that led to an amazing foyer. It was one of those typical Hollywood homes you see on MTV and stuff. You know, with the huge staircase, the long hallways, the outside pool, the enormous living room, the large bedrooms, the beautiful and colorful garden, the luxurious bathrooms, the amazing kitchen and dining room...all that stuff. Alvin even had a recording studio in the house. Brittany, personally, loved the kitchen the most. It has been too long since she made her last gourmet meal, and now, with Alvin and Melody there to help her, it couldn't get any better. Never in a million years would she think that she'd be living in a house like this.

Brittany felt so fortunate to have the opportunity to live here with the boy she loved, and the daughter she loved. As they walked down the stairs, Brittany admired the beautiful texture of the ceiling, and the pictures she hung everywhere. When Brittany and Melody first moved in here, she asked Alvin if she couldn't kinda redecorate the whole place. At first, Alvin thought it was a frightening idea. He knew Brittany, and she went overboard when it came to decorating. But she promised she would keep it tame, and so he gave in. Now, the house was full of light and color. It gave that 'welcome home' vibe.

But still, Brittany grew up in that small house Miss Miller owned. Just a regular house. Nothing special. But a part of her was still attached to that place. After all, that was her home. She grew up there, had memories there - everything. But she knew she had to let go of the past. But now, she's living with Alvin, in his amazing mansion. It made Brittany feel lucky, in a way. But there were still so many memories in that house where she grew up.

When they reached the kitchen, Brittany said, "God, Alvin. You lived here by yourself for 4 years?" She asked, shaking her head. She couldn't believe he had been living in this amazing house by himself for so long.

"Well, I lived here for 2 years now. And yes, by myself." Answered Alvin.

"Wow. But doesn't it seem kinda scary sometimes? Like, you're living here by yourself in this huge house! Like, you don't know if there's something in the rooms or not!" Said Brittany

Alvin rolled his eyes but shrugged. "Yeah, I have to admit that it does get spooky around here sometimes. And a bit lonely, but I don't have to worry about that anymore, right?"

Brittany smiled. "Right, because after all those years of dating girls that were nothing like me..." She taunted, giving him a somewhat evil smirk. Although both Alvin and Brittany hated thinking about the reason why they broke up 5 years ago, they often teased each other about it once in a while.

Alvin playfully nudged her. "Hey. Remember how I said that I stopped dating girls after that night we...well, broke up 5 years ago?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "You told me you dated like, 3 girls after that, then you stopped."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "You just love torturing me, don't you."

"Oh, I have my ways." Brittany teased.

Alvin sighed out loud, and Brittany laughed. "Oh yeah?" He said, turning to her. "Well, I have my ways too."

Brittany scoffed. "Really?" She asked, with a sound of doubt in her voice.

He nodded and said, "Well, Britt, we've known each other since we were kids, and I know you more than you know yourself. And over the years, I've learned how to get on your nerves."

Brittany rolled her eyes at what Alvin said because she knew he was right, but she said, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He said, looking around the kitchen. Before Brittany moved in, his house was as plain as a piece of paper, despite how big it was. But now, there was color and light and a homey vibe in every room. He told Brittany countless times that he loved what she did, but he also loved to tease her about it. "Like, you have a bad taste in house decor." He said.

Brittany gasped as she looked at him with flames in her eyes. "Take that back!" She snapped.

Alvin smiled and leaned down to kiss her. But when he pulled back, Brittany still had that 'I'm ready to kill you' look on her face. Alvin laughed and said, "See? Told you."

"You suck." She mumbled. Then she said, "Wait, do you really mean it?"

Alvin laughed again and shook his head. "No, of course not. I love what you've done with the place, you know that. I was just testing you to see if I could annoy you, and it worked!"

Brittany crossed her arms and sighed. "I hate you sometimes..." She said, but they both knew that she didn't mean it at all. They just loved to tease each other once in a while. But still, they can still get on each others nerves - just like when they were little kids.

Alvin chuckled and said, "You're adorable when you're mad."

"Ha ha." Brittany answered with no emotion. "Don't try and suck up. Now let's just put Melody into bed. It's getting pretty late and I wanna go to bed. I'm pretty tired myself."

They walked into the the living room and found their daughter sitting on the couch, with an album in her lap. Brittany raised an eyebrow. Usually, Melody like to watch TV before she went to bed with a bowl of ice cream in her lap. But tonight, she was cross-legged on the couch, with something in her lap that looked like a big book. Brittany walked over to her, with Alvin trailing behind.

Brittany sat on the couch beside her daughter. "Hi Melody. Ready for bed?"

Melody looked up to meet her mother's eyes, then looked back at the album in her lap. She shook her head. "No yet mommy. I wanna keep looking at this."

Brittany looked at Melody, then at Alvin, then at the album. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

Melody looked at her as Alvin sat on the other side of her. "I found this beside the fireplace."

Brittany tried looking over Melody's shoulder, but didn't see anything special. "What is it?" Asked Brittany

Alvin smiled when he realized what Melody has been looking at. This was something that held a lot. It was something he hadn't seen for quiet a long time. Today was the first time seeing it again. He remembered when Dave gave it to him. And of course, Alvin kept it. But it had been stored away for so long that he didn't even remember it until now. But after one quick look at it, it all came back.

Melody shrugged. "I dunno, but it has pretty pictures in it."

Brittany held her hand out. "Can I see it please?"

Melody nodded as she handed the album to Brittany. Alvin scooped Melody up, and placed her on his lap, as he scooted closer to Brittany. When Brittany opened the first page of the album, she automatically felt tears rising to her face. The album was full of pictures. Not just pictures, but pictures of them when they were little kids, teenagers, when they were on stage, everything. She felt her heart ache with pain and sadness. These were the years...she smiled as a single tear ran down her cheek. They looked so young! They had smiles on each of their faces. They were having fun. But it was heartbreaking. It was full of pictures of Brittany, Alvin, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor. Brittany slowly flipped through the pages, carefully examining each picture. She bit her trembling lip. She didn't want to cry in front of her daughter, but these were tears of happiness.

"Alvin..." Brittany whispered. "How did you get all these?"

Alvin smiled and shrugged. "Dave gave them to me a couple of years ago, and I kept them in this album."

That made Brittany smile. "You kept this the whole time?"

Alvin nodded. "Well, yeah. It has pictures of the two of us, and our brothers and sisters when we were all growing up. I just couldn't let those memories die past us."

"How long have you kept this?' Asked Brittany.

Alvin shrugged. "For as long as I can remember. I don't even remember this album actually." He turned to Melody. "Mel, where did you say you found this?"

Melody pointed to the fireplace where a pile of books were stacked on a rack. "I found it beside the fireplace when I was playing with my toys."

Brittany smiled when she saw a group photo of the 6 of them, right before a concert. She could tell by the way they were dressed. Alvin and his brothers wore a shirt with their signature colors, with a leather jacket on top, while she and her sisters wore sparkly gold dresses. She longed for the feeling of singing her heart out on stage. But looking at these pictures made her feel like she was back. This was the little girl she used to be. Now, she was grown up with a daughter that looked exactly like her when she was a little kid.

Melody tilted her head when she looked at Brittany. "Why are you crying, mommy?"

Brittany smiled and shook her head. She wiped the remaining tears away with her finger and said, "Oh, it's nothing Mel. Mommy's just happy right now. Don't worry."

"Mommy, what is that?" Asked Melody.

Brittany smiled at her daughter. It took her a few seconds before she could answer. "Mel, these are pictures of me and your daddy when we were little kids." She said, pointing at a picture of just her and Alvin. The picture was taken when they were about 9 or 10 years old.

Melody smiled. "Really? That's you and daddy? You guys look...different." She exclaimed.

Brittany laughed quietly as she continued to flip through the album, but stopped when Melody put her finger one a certain page. It happened to be a page with pictures of Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore.

"Who are they?" Melody asked her parents.

Brittany felt a lump in her throat when her daughter asked her that. She looked at the picture of her little sisters. Brittany hasn't seen them for 5 years now. It was like Brittany disappeared from their lives. Because of her pregnancy, Brittany had to drop out of college. She never told Eleanor and Jeanette, and just left. She wondered how her sisters were taking it. Did they actually care? How did they react when they found out she was gone? And were they still looking for her? Both her sisters have never met Melody, let alone know Brittany was actually pregnant. But she was still happy that she saw pictures of their faces again. Although It reminded her of all the fun times they had together, it still hurt in a way to see their faces after so long.

"Those are my sisters, you're aunts. Your aunt Eleanor, and your aunt Jeanette." Said Brittany, pointing at them. She hasn't said those names in such a long time.

Melody looked confused. "My aunts?"

Brittany nodded. She pointed at a picture of Theodore and Simon. "And these are your daddy's brothers. Your uncle Theodore, and your uncle Simon."

Melody looked amazed. She never knew she had aunts or uncles before. Just a few months ago, she met her father for the first time. And today, she learned that she has _aunts and uncles_? Two aunts and two uncles she has never even heard of? She looked at her parents. "Mommy, daddy? How come I've never met them?"

Alvin and Brittany automatically fell silent. They looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other one was thinking.

Melody spoke up again. This time her voice was more quiet. "When can I meet them?"

Brittany gulped as she and Alvin both remained quiet for the next couple of seconds. They didn't expect that question at all. It took them by surprise. She looked at Alvin, who was staring at the floor. "Meet them? Oh Melody, I don't know." Said Brittany.

Melody frowned. "Aw, why not?" She didn't like how her mother said 'I don't know'. It made her sound like she was _never_ going to meet them. Melody was one of those type of girls who loved everything in life. She had a sweet and loving personality, and the most important thing to her was her family - her mom and dad. And she wanted to add to that list. Her aunts and uncles. But when she looked at her parents faces, it didn't give her hope.

Alvin spoke up. "Mel, your mommy and I haven't seen your aunts and uncles for a long time." Then he remembered the exact words Eleanor and Jeanette said to him when he last saw them. "And I'm not sure your aunts would like to see me again."

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes at Alvin.

Melody tugged at Brittany's shirt. "But I want to meet them, please?"

Brittany looked at her and sighed. "I'm not sure if that can happen, Mel." Brittany said slowly, looking at Alvin.

"Why? They're daddy's brothers, and your sisters, mommy." Melody said, looking at Brittany. "Call them, and tell them to come over. I want to meet them."

That hurt Brittany and Alvin a lot. They couldn't tell their daughter that they haven't spoken to the 4 of them in 5 years. Melody did have a point. They were Alvin's brothers, and Brittany's sisters. Siblings. Siblings should always be there for each other, but in Alvin and Brittany's case, that didn't happen. And the fact that Melody asked her parents to call them to come over because she wanted to meet them hurt even more. Neither Alvin nor Brittany has made contact with their own siblings for 5 years. They looked at the pleading look on their daughter's face, and knew they would be truly heartbroken to tell her the answer.

"We can't do that Melody, I'm sorry." Brittany said quietly.

Melody sighed in disappointment. She got off of Alvin's lap and grabbed her stuffed bear from the couch and walked out of the living room. She never knew that she had family besides Brittany and Alvin, and she wanted to meet her aunts and uncles, really badly. Brittany and Alvin watched their daughter leave the room with a sad face. Brittany sighed while Alvin put an arm around her.

"Alvin, I hate seeing her like this." Said Brittany. "I hate it when she's sad."

"I know, Britt." Said Alvin. "But what can we do? I mean, you haven't seen your sisters in 5 years, and I haven't seen my brothers in 5 years, so-"

Brittany cut him off. "I know, but she really wants to meet them."

"I know, but I'm not sure if we can do that. I mean, I haven't talked to Simon and Theodore in years!" Said Alvin. "Years, Britt. I'm not talking about days, or weeks or months. _Years_."

Brittany nodded. "And I'm not sure if I want to see my sisters. I left them in college without notice. I just...disappeared. I don't know if they're gonna be mad or upset or what! And they didn't even know I was pregnant! And I don't know how they'll react when they meet Melody..._if_ they'll ever meet Melody."

"Yeah, especially when they find out that I'm the father." Alvin mumbled.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Alvin, that was years ago. They probably forgot about it."

Alvin shook his head. "Your sisters told me they hated me. I don't think they could forget about that so easily. I sure didn't."

Brittany sighed. She thought Alvin was just being ridiculous right now. "I know, but hey, you never know what can happen right? That was 5 years ago. And I bet my sisters will be happy seeing your brothers again. And I bet Theodore and Simon will be happy seeing you again!" Brittany exclaimed.

Alvin sighed. "I don't know, Britt...you're acting like we actually _are_ seeing them again."

Brittany suddenly considered this idea. Alvin may be right for some parts; seeing their siblings for the first time in years may not be the best idea. But it's been 5 years. Yes, it might be awkward seeing them again, and it probably will be extremely awkward when the 4 chipmunks find out that Alvin and Brittany are back together (Who could forget about that break up?), but they would explain everything, and hopefully understand, and they would become the best friends and family they were like when they were younger. Apart or not, they were always their little siblings. And now, since she was a mother, all Brittany wanted was the best for Melody. And if Melody wanted to meet her aunts and uncles, well...

"Come on, we can hold a dinner or whatever. It could be a family reunion!" Brittany said.

Alvin groaned. "Now you're just being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not. Alvin please. It could actually work." Said Brittany.

Alvin looked at her with a non approving look on his face. "Really? Do you actually think we could get in contact with them? Because I doubt it. And I'd like it to stay that way."

"We could try!" Brittany snapped.

Alvin groaned in frustration when he turned to her. "What? Are you telling me that you _want_ to see them again?"

"Well, kinda." She said, and Alvin rolled his eyes. "God, Alvin. I don't know what you're problem is! What's the harm in seeing our_ siblings_ again? May I remind you that we haven't seen them in 5 years?"

"And may I remind you of what happened 5 years ago? Your sisters _hate_ me, and my brothers probably don't want to talk to me again." Alvin snapped.

"But why? Why don't you want to see them again? Melody wants to meet them! And they have the right to, because Melody is their niece!" Said Brittany.

"Yeah, a niece they don't even know about." Mumbled Alvin.

Brittany groaned. "Alvin...please."

Alvin shook his head and sighed deeply. He looked at her. "Britt, you told me that the reason you dropped out of college was because you were pregnant with Melody. And _if_ you saw Eleanor and Jeanette again, what would you say you them? Because the only thing you _can _say to them is the truth. You're giving them another reason to hate me more, and another reason to be even more mad at you!"

"What gives you the idea that they're mad at me?" Asked Brittany.

"You dropped out of college, disappearing from their lives without telling them, because you were_ pregnant_. Do you think, if they found out, they'll just leave it and pretend it never happened?"

Brittany groaned. She hated it when he was right. It gave her the feeling that she should give up, but in this situation, she just couldn't. "Look, I'm feeling the same way as you. I'm not sure if seeing my sisters again is the smartest idea, but Alvin, they're our family. We've been apart for 5 years, and I miss them. You haven't seen Theodore of Simon for 5 years either. Don't you miss them?"

Alvin pondered at that for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I don't."

Brittany looked at him with a slightly shocked expression on her face. "What? Why?"

Alvin shook his head. "Whatever, Brittany. I just don't think it's a good idea." He said.

"Ugh, you think everything is a bad idea." Complained Brittany. "Come on, Alvin. Please?"

"Why are you assuming that we'll see them again?" Alvin snapped. "Britt, when Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor find out that we're back together, after witnessing our break up in high school, they'll get pretty pissed. I know for a fact that your sisters hate me, and when they find out that I'm the father of your daughter, they'll be even more pissed. Trust me, this isn't a good idea."

Brittany knew he was right, but still..."Just give this a chance. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" Asked Brittany.

Alvin rolled his eyes as he unwrapped his arm from Brittany. "Lots of things can happen, Brittany. It's just not a good idea, okay?"

Brittany groaned. "Tell me why it's a bad idea, Alvin. Give me reasons." She demanded.

"It just is, okay? And you know it's true." He said, and he rose from his seat and walked out of the living room.

"You got to be kidding me." Brittany mumbled to herself, watching Alvin leave. "Alvin!" She called, feeling a bit frustrated with him.

"Just drop it Britt." Alvin said from wherever he was.

"You're so stubborn, god!" Brittany said, but Alvin ignored her. Brittany sulked when Alvin walked out and left her alone on the couch. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Not a good idea, huh?" She said to herself as she picked up Alvin's cell phone, that he left on the table, and browsed through his contacts.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, and she knew Alvin would explode with madness when he found out, but Brittany didn't care. Part of her told herself to stop what she was doing, but the other part told her to listen to her heart. And she did. It was worth a chance, right? If she couldn't get a hold of any of them, well, at least she tried.

But Melody...the look on her daughter's face still broke her heart.

Amazingly, she found who she was looking for. It was faster than she expected. She stared at the numbers that were on the screen of Alvin's cell phone. The 4 phone numbers that she looked at belonged to the four chipmunks she grew up with. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore. Brittany hesitated, but then she just went for it. She knew Alvin would get so pissed off at her, but it's worth a try. She knew neither her or Alvin talked to the rest of their siblings for at least 5 years, and she hoped they would still remember the sound of her voice. She hoped that she could still remember the sound of their voice. She hoped she could remember the sound of _their_ voice! It has been 5 years, and things have changed. She hasn't spoken to any of them for as long as she could remember. She was surprised Alvin even kept their numbers in his phone.

But as she told Alvin earlier, they were still a family. And despite all the years she hasn't seen them, she was ready to see them again.

Brittany's hands turned ice cold as she stared at one of the phone numbers. _'There's still time to change your mind...'_ the little voice in her head told her, but she ignored it. Before doing anything else, Brittany peered around the corner to see if anyone was coming. Melody was probably in her room, and Brittany knew Alvin was not coming back into the living room to face her again until things were 'settled'. But when Alvin found out about what she did, it would cause hell. But as for now, she continued to look at the contact list of Alvin's Blackberry phone. She was ready. Well, not exactly _ready_, but she was ready to talk to them again. After all these years of being apart, Brittany actually _wanted_ to talk to them. They were adults now, and she figured it was time to change the part, and start fresh.

But what if they didn't answer? What if they changed their cell phone number over the past 5 years? What if they didn't want to talk to her? What if they (her sisters) were still mad at her? What if her plan didn't go the way she wanted it to go, and her daughter would never get a chance to meet her aunts and uncles.

But she must take the chance while it's still there.

She took a deep breath...

Then dialed.

* * *

**Aw, poor Melody...**

**So who's Brittany gonna call? Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon or Theodore? And will they still remember her after the 5 years they've been apart? And how would Alvin react if he found out? LOL , guess you guys have to wait til the next chapter ;)**

**Thanks for reading, and please please please review! Thank you guys!**


	8. To hear your voice again

**The next chapter everyone! This is getting to the boiling point of the story. Thankyouu to all the people who have read and reviewed this story! You guys rock! Please enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

Brittany took a deep breath before pressing the 'call button'. She was gonna call Jeanette. Her beautiful and intelligent sister. Her sister who she hasn't seen for 5 years. Brittany could briefly remember the last time she saw Jeanette. It was just a week after Brittany found out she was pregnant. She and her sisters woke up that morning, getting ready for their classes. And as Eleanor and Jeanette took off, Brittany sneaked back in their room and packed up all her belongings and left. She couldn't tell her sisters she was pregnant at 18. But she had no other choice but to leave. And the crucial thing was, that Brittany didn't say goodbye, or leave an explanation. She just left, leaving her sisters lives for what seemed like forever. Brittany has no idea what her sisters would do or say if they saw each other again. Would they cry? Would they be happy to see her again? Or will they be mad, and unforgiving to her for leaving without telling them the reason. After all, Brittany has been apart and out of contact from her sisters for 5 years...

She finally dialed Jeanette's number, hoping that she didn't change her cell number over the past few years. If she did, well, she would give up her hope forever. But after 3 rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" Jeanette spoke.

Brittany didn't respond at first. That was the first time she has heard her sister's voice in 5 years. Brittany felt a lump in her throat form, realizing how much she had missed both her little sisters, and how cruel she had been to leave them there, knowing that they had been worried sick about her. But she couldn't explain that to them. She couldn't explain the reason to why she left. But the sound of her sister's voice warmed her heart. There was still that familiar shyness in Jeanette's voice. It still sounded like the same little sister Brittany loved. Brittany couldn't believe she was actually speaking to her sister again. Her hands turned cold, and they were trembling.

"Hello?" Jeanette said again.

Brittany took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear. "Jeanette?" She said quietly, almost in a whisper.

Brittany heard a gasp coming from the other line. There was a long pause. It was almost a minute long, but she realized who that voice belonged to. She felt her whole body grow weak when she heard the voice. Jeanette recognized that voice. "Oh my _gosh_..."

Brittany cracked a small smile and sighed. "Jeanette, are you there?"

There was another long pause, but after that, Jeanette spoke in the most quietest voice. "B-Brittany?" She asked. Jeanette suddenly became scared. Scared because, well, what if it wasn't Brittany? What if it wasn't the sister she thought she had lost? But Jeanette was going to learn the truth in a few short seconds.

"Hi." Brittany said weakly.

Brittany heard another gasp. "Oh my god..." Jeanette said. "Brittany, is that really you?"

The lump in her throat suddenly resulted in tears. Brittany's eyes suddenly filled up with tears. She missed her sister. And she couldn't believe Jeanette actually remembered her voice. Brittany sniffled and forced a weak laugh. "Jeanette. It's really me."

Jeanette felt her heart rate speed up, and just like her sister, she was in tears. "Oh my goodness, Brittany!" Jeanette cried, almost in a whining tone. She couldn't get anymore words out. She just started crying into the phone.

When she heard her sister crying, Brittany just bursted into more tears. "Jeanette, please don't cry. It's really me."

"I can't believe it's you." Jeanette whispered, still crying. "_Where have you been_?"

With that one sentence, Brittany found herself crying even more. "I-I..." She sighed. She couldn't answer that question.

"Brittany, how are you doing? Are you okay? Where are you?" Jeanette cried.

Brittany couldn't answer those questions either. She just sighed and in the most quietest voice, she said, "I'm sorry."

"Why did you leave?" Jeanette bursted out. "Why did you leave college? Why did you go missing? Why didn't you tell me and Eleanor? Why did you give us 5 whole years worrying about you?"

That gave Brittany more reasons to feel guilty about herself. She swallowed hard before saying, "I'm so sorry for leaving...please forgive me. I know what I did - leaving without notice - was wrong. I'm sorry for letting you and Eleanor suffer without reason. I-I-I'm sorry for disappearing."

Jeanette sniffled and sighed. "I just can't believe I'm talking to you. It's been 5 years, Brittany. I thought you were gone. Eleanor thought you were gone too. You didn't leave a note saying why you left. You just did."

Brittany felt more salty tears run down her cheek. "Please, don't worry. I'm fine. I'm safe, so please don't worry."

"It's been 5 years. I haven't seen you in _5 years_. Brittany, where did you go? Why did you disappear from college without telling us?" Jeanette cried.

Brittany felt a ton of guilt strike though her, like a knife. "I'm so sorry, but really, I'm okay now."

Jeanette sighed as she held herself together. "Brittany, do you know how worried Eleanor and I was when we realized you were gone? You didn't even leave us a note or anything. We just found an empty bed in our dorm, with all your stuff missing! We thought you were..." Jeanette didn't finished the sentence. She tried choking out the words but the tears got in the way.

As more tears fell from her eyes, Brittany felt the guilt hit her even more. "I know, I'm sorry. But I had to go. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Brittany, even though it's been 5 years, there hasn't been a day that passed where I haven't been feeling worried sick about you. Sometimes I stay up at night, wondering where you are, and if you're alright or not." Jeanette cried. "I'm your sister. Eleanor's your sister. You could of told us!"

Brittany bowed her head and let the tears fall. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. "Please forgive me. But I promise, I'm fine."

Jeanette sighed, knowing her sister was telling the truth. "Okay." She sniffled. "I just can't believe I'm hearing your voice again. I haven't seen you for years..."

"I know, that's why I'm calling." Brittany said softly.

There was a slight pause. "But, h-how did you get my number? Why are you calling now? We had 5 years, Brittany. Why call now? You left me and Eleanor worried about you for 5 years."

Brittany gulped. She couldn't tell her the real reason; that her daughter saw a picture of her, and wanted to meet her. "I...I realized that it has been long enough. I'm sorry for not calling...earlier in the 5 years that has passed."

"But why did you leave?" Jeanette asked, wiping away the tears.

Brittany's small smile disappeared. She didn't want to play 20 questions right now. "It's a long story. But I assure you, that over the years, I was perfectly safe. I just...didn't want to attend college. It didn't interest me much. But I'm sorry for disappearing without telling you."

Jeanette sighed. "And you decided to call 5 years later..."

Brittany bit her lip to prevent the guilty tears from escaping her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jeanette sighed again. "Brittany, it's just that, I haven't seen you for so long. What happened to you?"

Brittany's smile came back. She was glad to hear that her sister still missed her. "It's a long story, but I'm fine. I promise." She said, for the trillionth time.

Jeanette sighed again. "Okay. So, how are you?" She asked. Her question actually meant a lot more than that simple 'how are you.'

Brittany hesitated, knowing that when Alvin found out, he'd be so mad. But Brittany didn't care about that right now. She took a deep breath. "I was wondering if...uh, you'd like to see me again."

"What?" Jeanette asked.

"Um, I mean...want to come over for dinner next week? You know, like, to catch up on stuff that we missed over the years." Brittany said hesitantly.

"Dinner? Next week?" Asked Jeanette.

"Unless you're busy..." Brittany said sadly. If none of them could come next week, her whole plan would be over. After hearing Jeanette's voice again, it made Brittany miss the rest of them even more. She needed to see her family again.

"No, no, I'm not busy next week, it's just...why so sudden? The last time I saw you was that day in college." Exclaimed Jeanette.

"Exactly that. It's a good way to catch up." Brittany said. "We're sisters, Jeanette. And don't you think that I forgot about it. I miss you and Eleanor."

Jeanette smiled at first. "We miss you too. We've been struggling for the past 5 years without you, Britt."

Brittany felt the tears rise again, but they didn't fall. "I'm probably the worst sister on the face of the planet. But that's why I'm calling. I want to make it up to you two. I left without notice, and you two have been worried sick about me for 5 whole years. And that's enough. I need to see my little sisters again."

Jeanette laughed. "Britt, you know that Eleanor and I will always love you, even if we were apart for years. You're our big sister."

Brittany smiled as fresh tears ran down her cheek. She thought her sisters would be mad or upset with her, but now, knowing that her sisters still love her, Brittany felt like a better person. "I feel horrible."

Jeanette shook her head. "I'm sure you had a good reason for leaving though."

Brittany gulped. 'Good' wasn't exactly the right choice of words. She sighed but didn't say anything about it. "I'm just so glad you remember me."

Of course I do." Jeanette said softly. "Why wouldn't I remember the sound of my sister's voice?"

Brittany laughed, knowing that her sister really meant it. It made her feel happy.

Jeanette sighed. "Well, I'm glad you called. I missed you, Britt. When you suddenly disappeared from college, we thought you were...y'know...gone forever." Jeanette said sadly.

"Oh my gosh! Don't ever think that! I'm safe and sound I promise. I'll explain everything when I see you again." Said Brittany, knowing that she would have a hard time confessing about her life. "I hope you can make it to dinner next week."

Especially with Alvin back in her life. She remembered, when she and Alvin first broke up 5 years ago, her sisters absolutely hated him. She didn't want to think of their reactions when they find out about them being back together. And she especially didn't want to think of what her sisters would say and do when they found out about her and Alvin's daughter.

"I'm pretty sure I can. Are you still living in our old house?" Jeanette asked, referring to Miss Miller's old house - the house where Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor grew up.

Brittany paused, taking a deep breath. "Um...no. I live somewhere else now." Said Brittany slowly.

Jeanette was surprised. "Really, where?"

Brittany told her where she lived now, which made Jeanette fall silent.

"Beverly Hills? Since when?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany sighed. "It's nothing. I'll...explain everything when you get there. So, uh, I'll see you next week, I guess." Said Brittany. She didn't know if she should be excited seeing her sister again, or just plain nervous. Of course, Brittany still had memories about her and her sisters, but they were all so vague. She could hardly remember the last time she gave her sisters a hug, or helped them with homework when they were little - all that stuff. She hoped her sisters still looked the same. But the thought that scared her was that what if she didn't recognize her sisters? What if they totally changed their outer looks? But Brittany shook that thought away. She knew her sisters. They would never change the person they are. Inside and out.

"Yeah, see you." Jeanette said quietly, having the exact same feelings that Brittany had. Jeanette still stayed in touch with Eleanor, but none of them had heard from Brittany, or seen her, or wrote to her, or anything like that for the past 5 years.

"See you. Goodnight." Brittany said and she hung up. Brittany sat back in the couch and sighed to herself. It was so good hearing her sister's voice again. It was better than good! It was amazing to know that her sister still remembers her. And she couldn't wait to see her again. Brittany wiped the remain tears and sighed to herself. Every passing minute was getting scarier by the second. She just called Jeanette, and now it was time to call everyone else. Then she sat back up and stared at the phone again. "Okay, one down, three to go."

Brittany had called Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore over the next 30 minutes. And just like her last conversation with Jeanette, she broke into tears again when she was talking to the rest of them, especially with the conversation she had with Eleanor. Her baby sister broke into tears right when Brittany said, 'Eleanor. It's me, Brittany.' They were her family, and they said that they missed her back. But the thing was, the four of them have no idea that Brittany had called each other. But that didn't matter...for now. And luckily for her, they all remembered her, and they all agreed they can come.

After her last phone call, Brittany sighed, and smiled to herself. "Looks like we have a family dinner next week." She said.

After drying her tears, Brittany got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, where she found Alvin sitting at the counter, focusing on his laptop's screen. When he saw her walk into the kitchen, he knew Brittany was gonna ask him about the little get together so he automatically said, "No, Britt."

Brittany sighed out loud. "I know, I know. Jeez, I'm not gonna ask you anymore." She said, mainly because she didn't need to anymore. But he didn't need to know that. Not yet. She walked over to him and put his cell phone in front of him.

Alvin looked at her. "Why do you have my phone?"

Brittany tried to look innocent. "Oh, no reason. You just left it in the living room." She said with a shrug. "I'm gonna go check on Melody and see if she's alright, okay?" She walked out the kitchen and went upstairs to Melody's room. She found her daughter on her bed. Melody looked up when she heard someone come inside her room, but looked away when she saw Brittany.

Brittany sat beside her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Melody shrugged. "Nothing."

"Are you still upset that you can't see your uncles and aunts?" Asked Brittany.

Melody sighed, and nodded.

Brittany bit her lip. She couldn't tell Melody that her mommy has just granted her wish. Well, not yet at least. But Brittany knew that when she did tell Melody, she would be so happy. But Brittany didn't want Alvin knowing about this yet, and Melody wasn't exactly the best at keeping secrets. Especially secrets meant to be kept away from Alvin. So Brittany figured that she would tell her daughter sometime soon, but not tonight. She didn't want Alvin knowing about this just yet.

Brittany sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Don't be sad, please? I know you're upset, but mommy and daddy can't do anything about it." She knew it was wrong to lie to her daughter, but sometimes, it was good to lie when you have a good reason. And this was definitely a good reason.

Melody looked up into her mother's eyes, and down again. "I know, mommy." She sighed. "And I'm sorry for forcing you and daddy to do something you don't want."

Brittany sighed, lovingly looking at her daughter. Her daughter was the sweetest little girl alive. And because she was so gentle and sweet, whenever she felt sad, Alvin and Brittany felt even sadder. Melody was so forgiving, and so apologetic at the same time, she was truly their little angel.

Brittany squeezed Melody's paw and said, "Don't say sorry, Mel. All you want is to meet your aunts and uncles. And me and your daddy can't make that happen. We should be the ones to say sorry."

Melody sighed again and nodded. "It's okay, mommy. I understand."

Brittany sighed. "Are you sure?"

Melody nodded. "I'm sure. I have you and daddy anyway."

Brittany felt so sad for her daughter, but she knew that it was going to be worth it at the end. She hated seeing Melody upset, but Brittany knew that if she could keep the secret for a few more days, she would tell Melody, and all the sadness would be gone. "Don't be sad, okay? I love you."

Melody nodded her head. "I love you too, mommy."

Brittany stroked her daughter's hair before saying, "Well, since you're in your PJ's, and it's 9:30, which is way past your bedtime, are you ready for bed now?" Brittany stopped, and realized that she really didn't have a choice anyways. "Actually, never mind. Of course you are. You have school tomorrow."

Melody frowned at the word 'school'. She attended grade 1 in the nearby Hollywood elementary school. She had lots of friends, but she would rather stay at home. "I guess...but can I say goodnight to daddy first?"

Brittany smiled and kissed her daughter on the nose. "Of course you can."

Melody smiled and hopped out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen where Alvin was, still on his laptop. Brittany trailed behind her. Alvin looked up when he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Melody. "You're still awake?" He asked, picking her up and setting her on his lap.

Brittany smiled. "She just wanted to say goodnight."

Melody smiled and said, "Goodnight daddy."

Alvin smiled back and kissed his daughter on the cheek. " 'Night Mel. Sleep tight."

Melody hopped off his lap and started to go back upstairs to her room. Brittany gave her one last kiss before sending her daughter upstairs for bed. But as Melody walked up the stairs, the feeling inside her was getting to the point where she couldn't keep it in anymore. She wanted to meet her aunts and uncles. Badly. As mentioned, family was the most important thing to Melody. She loved her parents with all her heart, and it would be amazing if she could just add to that list. Even though she told Brittany that it was alright if she didn't get to meet her aunts and uncles, inside her, she felt the opposite.

Melody walked into her room and hopped into bed, snuggling with the plush toys that flooded her bed, and sighed. She didn't want to give her parents anymore stress. She knew, by the way they told her earlier that they're not sure if meeting them can happen, that her parents personally didn't want to see them again. But that confused Melody a lot. Weren't they her mommy's sisters, and her daddy's brothers? Why don't they want to see them again?

She could still remember the way her parents looked at each other when she asked 'How come I've never met them?'. She could tell they were uncomfortable with the question. But she didn't know why. But like most 5 year olds, Melody trusted her parents, and respected the decision they made. But as for now, Melody felt sleepy, and that thought drifted away. She closed her eyes hoping that some day, she would meet her aunt Jeanette, her aunt Eleanor, her uncle Simon, and her uncle Theodore.

* * *

**How was it? And what will happen when Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor return? How will Alvin react? How will Melody react? Ooh, suspence LOL. But I hope you guys liked it anyways.  
**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review! Thankyouu!  
**


	9. This could be a big mistake

**Next chapter everyone! Some of you guys have been BEGGING me to add a love scene, so I was like, 'What the heck? Why not?' So I added one ;) LOL anyways, please enjoy! Thank you for reading and please review! Can't wait to read your thought about this one. The story is getting pretty intense xD**

* * *

It has been two days since Brittany took the risk to call their family. Of course, Alvin didn't know about it yet. But if he did, he would be furious. Brittany figured that she should tell him sooner or later. And she promised herself she would tell him today. And she promised that she would tell their daughter as well. In 5 days, they would see Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore again for the first time in 5 years. Brittany wasn't sure if she was prepared to see them again. After all, the last time she saw Simon and Theodore was the day before she and Alvin got into that extremely hard break up in high school. And the last time she saw her sisters was when they were are still in college. Brittany remembered the heart wrenching decision she had to make. Was she gonna tell her sisters about her being pregnant, and live with it though college? Or was she gonna run away, without telling anyone, and raising the baby on her own? She remembered feeling her heart drop when she took the second decision. And Brittany was scared. What would her sisters say? And what will they say when they find out that Alvin, the boy Eleanor and Jeanette didn't have a good vibe about, is the father of her daughter? And what would happen when Simon and Theodore see Jeanette and Eleanor? Did they miss each other? All these thoughts ran through Brittany's head, scaring the daylights out of her. But as for now, she shook those thoughts away. Brittany needed to pick up Melody from school, but she knew she had to tell Alvin once they got home.

Brittany walked into their bedroom, only to find Alvin there, sitting on the bed with his laptop in his lap. Alvin looked up when he heard someone coming into the room. "Where are you going?" He asked, noticing the change of Brittany's clothes.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm picking Melody up from school now."

Alvin raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock. He knew Brittany had to pick up Melody from school, but it was too early. It was 2:30 and Melody didn't get out of school til 3:00. "But it isn't even 3 o'clock yet."

"I know, but I have to pick something up at the mall, then I'll go pick Melody up from school." Brittany laughed when she saw Alvin roll his eyes when she said the word 'Mall'. She grabbed her cell phone and keys from the drawer and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Wait." Called Alvin. "What do you need to get at the mall? I could pick it up for you."

"No!" Brittany exclaimed, getting a weird look from Alvin. She bit her lip. "I-I mean, no, it's okay. It'll only take a few minutes." She sighed and said, "Anyways, I better get going now."

But before anything else, Alvin grabbed her arm and pulled her on the bed with him. Brittany accidentally dropped her keys and phone on the floor, and her eyes widened when Alvin hovered over her. "Alvin!" She snapped.

He smirked. "You don't have to go just yet, do you?"

Brittany knew what Alvin wanted to do. She tried pushing him away. "Yes, I have to go. I'm gonna be late."

Alvin smiled devilishly. "You have half an hour. Come on Britt...let's play."

"What's gotten into you?" Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes. "God, wasn't last night already enough for you?"

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't tell me _you_ already had enough from last night. Come on, Britt."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I hate how tempting you are whenever we make love the night before." Alvin smiled darkly, and Brittany sighed out loud, hating herself for giving in so quickly. "I hate you." She sneered, then said, "Okay fine, but we'll make this quick, okay?"

"Quick?" Alvin laughed and said, "And that's coming from the girl who wanted to keep going last night..."

Brittany playfully poked him. "Shut up." She said, then smiled darkly as she pulled him closer to her. "Come here." She whispered.

Their lips met, causing sparks to fly between them as they kissed. Alvin, of course, automatically deepened the kiss by letting his tongue slide in Brittany's mouth. Brittany smiled and returned the favor, causing the mood to get a bit more extreme. One of Alvin's hands made their way up and down her body, making Brittany shiver with pleasure. His other hand was placed on the bed holding him up, so that he wouldn't fall on top her. She enjoyed every touch he gave her. Then his hand made it's way up Brittany's shirt, giving Brittany that pleasurable feeling. Alvin pulled Brittany's shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor, revealing her pink bra that was wrapped around her body. Alvin planned to get rid of it soon. Giggling, Brittany pushed Alvin on his back - hard - and straddled on his stomach.

Alvin laughed. "Yes, Brittany. We'll make this _quick_." He joked.

Brittany eyes narrowed. "We can stop if you'd like." She threatened.

Alvin laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Is it just me, or do you get more and more incredible in bed?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed. "I dunno, you tell me." She said, before dipping in to kiss him again. This automatically got heated up. Of course, being Alvin and Brittany, they hardly ever kissed simply. They french kissed the whole time, if you know what that means.

Alvin's hands traced the curves of Brittany's body, up and down several times. While their faces were already occupied with each others, Brittany pulled her hair tie off, letting her hair seductively fall in front of her face. Her hands made their way down Alvin's pants to the front button. She started to unbuttoned it. Alvin noticed what she was trying to do.

He pulled away and smiled. "Oh, so are we going _all the way_?"

Brittany giggled and nodded, forgetting about everything else in the world. "We always do, so let's not change that." She looked into his eyes. "Just like last night..."

"Hmm, speaking of that...you were amazing." He whispered.

Brittany smiled seductively then said, "So were you. Now come on, _do me _like you did me last night."

Alvin smirked and pulled her down so that he was on top now. "You wanna do it right now? Because if we start, I'm probably not gonna stop. And you still need to pick our daughter up from school in half an hour."

"What kind of question is that? I want you so bad, right now." Whispered Brittany as her hands moved up Alvin's shirt. "And like you said, we have time."

Alvin laughed. Just a few minutes ago, Brittany was that typical sweet and innocent girl who had places to go. Now, she was like this totally different person. Growing up together, Alvin knew Brittany had a dark side to her, other than the sweetheart act she puts on in public. But over the years, Brittany's little girl act quickly disappeared (Mainly because of the fact that she's an adult with a daughter). But she didn't act all too innocent anymore, especially when it came to 'alone time' with her and Alvin.

She pulled his shirt off, and threw it on the floor. "Kiss me." She whispered seductively. And Alvin did just that. His lips traveled from her lips, down the side of her neck, to her collar bone, and all the way down her body, and up again. Brittany tightly held onto the bedsheets. She felt like she was gonna pass out any minute from the great amounts of pleasure she was feeling. "Oh god, Alvin..." She whispered. "Just take me now." Her hands went down his pants to finish what she started earlier.

Alvin looked into her blue eyes and gave her a taunting smile. "Patience, Brittany."

"I love it when you tease me like that." She whispered, before Alvin pulled her face back to his, continuing their passionate kiss. His hands began to work on Brittany's skirt. He unbuckled the belt that was wrapped around her skirt, and slowly slipped it off, tossing it somewhere on the floor. But before he could slip her entire skirt off, Alvin gave her a devilish smile before his lips made their way to her shoulder, then the side of her neck, then her throat. Brittany tried to keep her breathing quiet, although she wasn't doing a very good job on that.

Alvin laughed. "Britt, you have to learn to be quieter when we do this."

Brittany frowned. Still trying to catch her breath, she said, "Well, excuse me for living."

He laughed again. "It's true. Whenever we make love, the sounds you make could probably be heard throughout the entire house, if not, maybe even outside."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're just exagerating."

"I'm surprised Melody hasn't woken up yet with all the sounds going through the night." He teased. "If our daughter walked in on us, well, that'd be your fault."

"MY FAULT?" She snapped, trying to push him away.

"But I do find it very sexy." Said Alvin.

Brittany sighed. "Well, congratulations Alvin, you just ruined my mood." She said, crossing her arms, still under him. She got out of his tight embrace and went to get her shirt from the floor.

"Hey, what gives?" He asked, sitting up. "That's not very attractive, Britt."

Brittany gave him a teasing look. "Your fault."

"What? But I thought you said you wanted me, right now! And trust me, I want you too - badly." Said Alvin

Brittany gave him another taunting look. "But I have to pick Melody up from school. Now."

Alvin frowned. "That's not fair. You already got me set in the mood, and we just stop? That wasn't even 10 minutes!"

After putting on her shirt, she walked over to him, gave him a kiss and said, "How about this, if you help me with dinner tonight, and wash the dishes, we'll continue." She said with a seductive tone, knowing how much Alvin hated helping her cook dinner, and wash the dishes afterwards.

"Are you kidding me?" Alvin sighed then said, "We sound so dirty."

Brittany giggled and raised her eyebrows at him.

"God, it's amazing what kind of things I do for you, but fine, tonight, okay?" Said Alvin.

Brittany leaned in and gave him one more passionate kiss. "I promise."

Brittany knew that almost making love with Alvin before she had to pick their 5 year old daughter up from school was a stupid idea, but she just couldn't help it. Sometimes, she was just set in the mood at the wrong time, making it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything. After fixing herself up, Brittany walked out the house, into her car, and drove to the nearby elementary school where their daughter went. Brittany knew what she had to do. She was gonna tell Melody about her aunts and uncles, and she knew she had to tell Alvin about it too. Brittany sighed, knowing that Alvin would throw a huge temper tantrum. But there was nothing else to do. She already called Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore. And despite how much Alvin didn't want to go face to face with them anymore, he didn't have a choice. But Brittany herself didn't know if she was ready.

When the dismissal bell rang, Melody walked out to the front of the school. Brittany smiled when she saw her daughter. When Melody saw Brittany, she skipped towards her mother and smiled. "Hi mommy."

Brittany leaned down to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Hey Mel. How was school?" She asked, taking her daughter's hand. They started walking towards the car. Melody told Brittany about her day at school as they drove back home. Brittany found it adorable how Melody could keep talking non-stop, until she had nothing else to say. But first, they had to drive to the mall to pick up that thing Brittany needed to get earlier. She didn't tell Alvin what it was, because well, the secret would be out. The thing Brittany needed to pick up was a velvet cake recipe she knew Eleanor and Jeanette loved. They were coming in a few days, and Brittany wanted to show her sisters that she didn't forget about them, even if they were separated for 5 years. Brittany usually didn't bake cake, so Alvin would find it quite suspicious if he found out what Brittany was doing. Melody didn't question about her mother's doing. Totally oblivious to everything, she just went along. But in the mean time...

Back in the house with Alvin...

Alvin was still in his laptop, but was startled when he heard his phone beep. He just recieved a text message, but when Alvin looked at the number, he didn't recognize it. He decided to ignore it for now. He didn't delete the text, he just ignored it. But then he remembered a few days ago when Brittany suspiciously had his cell phone. Alvin didn't know why he was acting suspicious all of a sudden, but he had a feeling that Brittany did something to it. He checked his text inbox, but nothing seemed to be wrong there. Then, he checked his calls. He went into his 'Recent Calls' box, and was taken in a big surprise. The first four names were Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore. It listed that each call was from two nights ago, the same night when Brittany - for some reason - had Alvin's cell phone. It noted that each call had lasted for at least 5 minutes each, meaning that Brittany had a conversation with them. Alvin felt himself go pale white.

"Oh god..." Alvin's eyes narrowed. "She wouldn't do that, would she?"

It was dead silent in the bedroom for a long time. Did Brittany invite them over? Alvin kept telling himself that Brittany didn't invite them over for dinner, but he had a bad feeling that she did. After a minute or two, he had the urge to check the text message he just recieved. He was scared when he realized who it came from. He curiously looked at the screen. It was from Simon. Alvin's heart stopped. He hadn't heard from his brothers in years. Alvin gulped and read the text.

It read :

_Hey Alvin. How are you? I know its awkward texting you right now, since we haven't seen each other for years, and hopefully this is still the same phone number. but i just talked to brittany on the phone the other day. she says that shes holding a dinner at her place. she said that she invited theo as well. im just wondering if she invited you too. if she didn't, well, she's still mad at you i guess. but if she did, well, it'll be great to see all of you guys again. Its been 5 years since the last time we've spoken to each other. The fight we had between each other in high school should be forgotten. Its been 5 years, but I can understand if you're still mad at me. But after all, we're brothers. But as for now, I hope to see you soon.  
_  
Alvin sighed in frustration. He read the extremely long text from his brother over and over again. He hated the part when it said 'She's still mad at you, I guess'. But he decided to just let that go. He knew this was gonna happen. Of course they all thought he and Brittany were still apart. How are the gonna explain the whole story to them?_ 'Oh, Brittany and I realized that we are still in love. And yes, we have a daughter.'_ Alvin shook his head. That wasn't the story he wanted to go with. But right now, he was feeling mad. How could Brittany do this? He didn't want a family dinner, didn't he make himself clear? But of course, Brittany didn't want to listen to him and went ahead and planned one herself. He couldn't believe Brittany would go through all this trouble to plan something they both agreed was a BAD idea. This was gonna cause one big problem. Alvin sat in the bedroom for a long time, until he heard the front door open. Alvin, who was feeling furious, got off the bed and marched downstairs.

When Alvin heard her voice, he yelled, "BRIIIITTAANNY!" It echoed through the house. Alvin was still upstairs when he heard her voice.

Brittany and Melody flinched at the sound of his voice. "Uh oh, daddy sounds mad." Melody said, looking at Brittany as she took off her shoes.

Brittany sighed. "He is, and I think I know why." She said, hoping that she was wrong. Then Alvin came walking down the stairs. His eyes never left Brittany's. Brittany bit her lip. She knew what was coming next.

Alvin stood there, looking at her with his cell phone in his hands. "Are you insane?" He asked her.

Melody didn't want to be apart of this. She knew her parents were gonna fight soon. "Uh, hi daddy!" Said Melody, skipping past him. She walked up towards the stairs. "Bye daddy!" Then she disappeared upstairs.

Alvin and Brittany watched as their daughter ran upstairs. Then Brittany looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Alvin, please."

"Guess who I just got a text from, Brittany?" Alvin exclaimed with venom in his voice. "Simon! Simon, the brother I haven't spoken to in years. And there is a _reason_ why I haven't spoken to him in years, and there is an even better reason to why I think this whole 'family dinner' thing is a terrible idea! I just got a text from him, saying that _you_ just phoned him, _and_ Theodore, inviting them over for dinner!"

"Simon? Dammit..." Brittany muttered. She looked at Alvin. "Well, that's because you haven't seen them in ages."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you! God, please don't tell me...you called your sisters, didn't you?"

Brittany nodded, crossing her arms. "I did, but I didn't mention it to him. I want it to be a surprise!"

Alvin groaned. "Jeez, Brittany. A surprise? That's not the problem here! Do you know how awkward it will be when I see my brothers again?"

"If you guys reunited again, then it won't be awkward!" Said Brittany.

"_Reunited_? Oh, _come on Brittany_. I don't want to see them again." Said Alvin.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Theodore and Simon are your brothers!"

Alvin sighed. "I don't mean to go back to this again, but when my brothers and I were on tour, after you and me broke up 5 years ago, Simon and I got into a huge fight. Like, a really big one. After the tour, we never spoke to each other again."

"Oh..." Brittany said. She never knew that. It was her first time hearing about that, and it shocked her. "But Alvin, that was years ago. You guys are crazy if you're still mad at each other. I'm pretty sure Simon isn't mad at you anymore since he texted you for the first time."

"Britt, I don't want to have a 'family reunion' or whatever it's called." Alvin said. "I already made myself clear about that! You agreed with me too!"

"I know...but...but we have no choice." Brittany said quietly.

"NO CHOICE?" Exclaimed Alvin. "Uh, yes, I'm pretty sure we had a choice Brittany."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Alvin, can't you see that this is a good way to catch up on things? You and I haven't seen our siblings in 5 years, so-"

"I know!" Snapped Alvin, cutting her off. "Exactly that. We both agreed this was a _bad idea_! Why did you go ahead and planned one anyways? I don't want this to happen!"

"I know, but Alvin, do it for Melody. It'll be great when Mel meets her aunts and uncles." Said Brittany.

Alvin groaned. "But Britt..."

Brittany half smiled at him. "If you really love Melody, you would approve this."

"I do love Melody but-"

"Then you'll agree on this family dinner, right?" Brittany asked.

"No! I still can't believe you did this! I already said no, but you called them anyways! Call them back and say that you canceled it." Said Alvin, handing his cell phone back to Brittany.

Brittany crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Alvin. You're acting like you don't want to see our family again!"

"I don't." He snapped.

"You're being so immature right now. Please? Please, please, please?" Brittany begged.

"No, Brittany! You told me yourself, Jeanette and Eleanor don't know the real reason to why you ditched college. How are you gonna explain to them that you were pregnant with my child? Your sisters hate me! And the fact that I wasn't there with you when you were pregnant is gonna give them another reason to hate me even more!"

"It's not your fault. You were on tour." Said Brittany.

Alvin groaned. "Do I have to remind you what happened to us before the tour?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yes, we broke up at that time, but-"

"Then how are we gonna explain to my brothers, and your sisters that we're back together?" Asked Alvin.

"Tell them the truth. We bumped into each other at the mall, and-" Brittany tried to say but Alvin cut her off again.

"Oh, and do you expect them to forgive us with that story?" Exclaimed Alvin.

"Why are you being so negative?" Snapped Brittany.

"Because I'm telling you that this is a bad idea!" Alvin answered back. "Britt, when we broke up in high school, it was clear to them that we were never gonna be with each other again. And now, 5 years later, how are we gonna explain to them that you were pregnant at 18? That's why you dropped out of college! What will your sisters say? Do you expect them to be all, 'Oh, don't worry Brittany. We understand'."

Brittany rolled her eyes again. "You've got to be kidding me..." She muttered to herself.

"Now we're back together, with a 5 year old daughter and living in a mansion." Said Alvin. "Do you think that's something normal to explain to people we haven't seen since high school? People who were there the day we broke up?"

"People? Alvin, they're our family!" Said Brittany.

"I remember the day when we broke up. Your sisters hated my guts." Said Alvin.

Brittany sighed. "You, Eleanor and Jeanette were so close to each other. We were all best friends. And the only reason they hated you that day was because we broke up. And its been years. They've probably forgiven you."

Alvin scoffed. "Probably." He rolled his eyes. "Brittany, listen to me. I know you think you're ready with all this, but when the time comes, you're gonna realize that this is a bad idea."

"How is this a bad idea?" Brittan groaned, throwing her head back in frustration.

"I just explained it to you!" Alvin argued.

"I know, but Alvin, do you really know what's gonna happen? They _will _forgive us. And honestly, it's not like we did anything wrong!" Said Brittany.

"They _will_ forgive us? Please." Said Alvin. "Try putting yourself in their shoes. Pretend you're Jeanette or Eleanor, who have just experienced our break up right in front of your eyes. And fast forward to today, Brittany and Alvin are now back together, with a 5 year old little girl. Oh, that's _completely_ normal, right Britt?"

Brittany scowled, knowing that he had a point. "You're being so unfair."

Alvin sighed and looked into her eyes. He hated being mad at her, but sometimes when things got really out of control, he really didn't have a choice. "I'm sorry, baby, but, really. You have to understand that this is a big mistake. To them, everything will be a flashback of unwanted memories. They're not gonna understand our story. Our story of how we got back together."

Brittany sighed. "We're not teenagers anymore, Alvin. They aren't either. I know things will get a bit misunderstood, but...they're our little siblings. I miss them, and I know you miss them too."

Alvin rolled his eyes, showing that he really didn't give a crap. "Uh huh."

"Alvin stop. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor aren't just our friends. They're out family. The 6 of us haven't been in the same room since our high school graduation. This is a good chance for the 6 of us to start all over." Brittany said quietly. "Please?"

Alvin groaned. Brittany looked so innocent and so pleading. Brittany and Melody are the only two people in the world that Alvin would do anything for. Even if they were in rare situations like this one, Alvin knew that he was going to lose. He hated how he gave in so quickly. Brittany had already called them, so what's the use. Alvin pondered for a few seconds then groaned. "I can't believe you, Brittany, but..."

"Please?" Brittany asked again.

Alvin sighed out loud. "Fine! You know what? Go ahead. I don't care." He muttered.

Brittany's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Whatever. But I'm not saying that this is a good idea." He mumbled under his breath. He couldn't believe he just surrendered.

Brittany smiled at him ear to ear and gave him a hug. "I knew you would agree to this."

Alvin looked at her. "I'm not agreeing with you. But there's nothing else I can do, because _you_ already made the decision. There really was no point in talking about this."

"So that's a yes, right?" Brittany asked, smiling.

Alvin rolled his eyes, and nodded.

"Oh, thank you Alvin. Melody will be so excited seeing them." She said, knowing that she needed to tell Melody soon.

Alvin sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You know, I'm just saying yes to it for Melody. I want her to be happy, but I'm not saying I'm gonna enjoy it."

"Stop being so grumpy, and just be happy that we're gonna see our siblings again!" Brittany said, trying to cheer him up.

Alvin rolled is eyes. "Can't wait." He said dryly.

Brittany pulled away and laughed. "Now, how about we both go upstairs and tell Melody the news. I told her that there was nothing we could do, but I guess this is going to surprise her. Wow, I feel like we're the best parents ever."

Alvin half smiled when she said that. "Man, she really wants to meet them, huh?"

"You can't blame her. Melody loves us, and the fact that she has family besides us is, well, she really wants to meet them, as you can tell. Melody has aunts and uncles, and we can't let Melody grow up without her knowing them." Said Brittany. "And we can't keep living our lives without seeing our siblings again."

Alvin nodded hesitantly, knowing she was - unfortunately - right. Even though he didn't want to see them again, he would do anything for his daughter.

"And don't forget about our little deal for tonight. You help me with dinner and the dishes, and well, you know...we'll continue what we were doing a bit earlier, hmm?" She teased. "And this time, no interruptions."

Alvin smiled as he perked up. "Now I think _that's_ a great idea." He said, before he and Brittany headed upstairs to tell their daughter what was gonna happen next week. And believe me, when Melody learned that she was meeting the four chipmunks she never knew was in her life, she was more than just happy. She was finally gonna meet her Aunt Eleanor, her aunt Jeanette, her uncle Simon and her uncle Theodore. Melody was excited to meet them, but the problem is...Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore never knew Brittany had been pregnant. They don't know they have a niece. They don't know who Melody is, or what she looks like or anything. And they don't know that Alvin and Brittany are back together.

They are gonna get the unexpected surprises of their lives.


	10. The sudden shock of their lives

**Here's the next chapter! This is where it all goes down. They all see each other for the first time in 5 years. As mentioned, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette are going to get the unexpected shock of their lives. It's getting pretty intense, but you guys will have to read to find out ;) This chapter is one you don't wanna miss! Here it is!**

* * *

The following week, on the night of the dinner...

"Oh Alvin, can you believe it?" Exclaimed Brittany, as she set the mashed potatoes on the dining room table. The table was flooded with gourmet plates, and delicious looking drinks.

Alvin leaned against the doorway, watching Brittany get all giddy. "Believe what?" He mumbled.

Brittany frowned, crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving look. "You know very well _what_." She said. "I can't believe we're seeing our siblings again." She sighed. "Can't believe it's been 5 years..."

"Oh yeah? Well, I can't believe you talked me into this." He muttered.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Alvin, we're talking about your brothers, and my sisters. The chipmunks we grew up with? The chipmunks who we haven't seen for at least 5 years?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Alvin..." Brittany frowned. "Can you at least try and act excited for once? We're doing this for Melody, she wants to meet her aunts and uncles for the first time!"

Alvin put on a fake smile. "I can't wait to see them! I'm so excited!" Then he rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.

Brittany sighed. Then their 5 year old toddler entered the kitchen. "Mommy, where's daddy going?" She asked curiously.

"Nowhere, sweetie. Your daddy is just being a dummy right now." She smiled at her.

"I heard that!" Alvin yelled from, wherever he was.

Brittany rolled her eyes and gave Melody a sympathetic smile. "You see what I mean, Mel?"

Melody giggled and nodded.

"I heard that too, Brittany!" Yelled Alvin again.

Brittany ignored him, then set her attention on her daughter. "C'mon, Mel. Let's go upstairs to your room. You wanna look all dolled up when you see you aunts and uncles, right?" She asked, reaching her hand out.

Melody grabbed Brittany's hand, and nodded. "Mommy, are they coming today?"

Brittany nodded. She couldn't deny that she was feeling nervous. Who can blame her? She hasn't seen them for 5 years. And Brittany and Alvin has got a lot of explaining to do. Pregnant at 18? After a huge fight between Alvin and Brittany? And 5 years after that, they're back together, with a daughter! A niece none of their siblings knew about! Yep, a _lot_ of explaining.

For the next hour and a half, Melody and Brittany have been fixing themselves up. Brittany did her hair, and Melody's hair. It was just a fun girly mother-daughter moment.

"There, you look beautiful." Brittany said, putting a hair clip in Melody's hair.

Melody lightly touched it and smiled. "Thank you mommy!"

Brittany smiled and touched her daughter's cheek. "No problem, Mel."

Then all of a sudden, the doorbell rang, which made Brittany's heart skip a beat. A sudden coldness rushed into her body. Brittany couldn't explain how she was feeling at the very moment. _Oh my god, they're here._

"Brittany! Dammit, I hate you!" Alvin complained from his and Brittany's bedroom, which was right beside Melody's. He was obviously nervous too when he heard the doorbell ring. "Don't answer that door!"

Brittany looked over and Melody. She sighed in relief when she realized Melody didn't hear the door bell. Her daughter was too busy organizing her stuffed toys on her bed. Brittany gulped. She didn't want to introduce Melody to them first. So Brittany, feeling her palms get sweatier by the second, walked over and looked at her daughter. "Mel, why don't you go to daddy first, okay? Mommy has to do...something."

Melody tilted her head in confusion but then shrugged. "What?"

Brittany gulped again. "I-I-I need to check on the food downstairs."

Melody nodded and then said, "Okay."

Brittany kissed her cheek. "Thank you, sweetie." She said and Melody happily skipped out of her room, and into her parents room.

Brittany nervously walked out of the room, but was stopped when she saw Alvin leaning against the doorway to their bedroom. He looked furious.

"Britt, please don't do this." He said.

"Alvin, I have to. They're downstairs." Brittany answered in a soft voice.

Alvin groaned. He shook his head. "Britt, I-you know what? Nevermind. But I don't know why we're doing this but-" He was cut off the the sound of the doorbell again.

Brittany walked over and lightly kissed him. "I'm sorry, Alvin. But there's no turning back." She sighed. "Just...just come downstairs when you're ready. Ready to see our siblings again."

She sighed and walked down the long flight of stairs and stood at the door. Alvin went back inside the bedroom, knowing that this was a bad idea. Brittany hesitated there for a couple of seconds. The doorbell rang for the third time, startling Brittany. Brittany reached her hand towards the door, they were trembling. She had no idea who was on the other side. It could be Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, or Theodore. Brittany took a deep breath and opened the door.

She gasped.

There stood not one, but two chipmunks. Her sisters. Her sisters, who she hadn't seen for 5 years.

Jeanette looked at Brittany, wide-eyed and squealed. "Brittany!" She said, automatically wrapping her arms around her sister.

Brittany smiled back and returned the hug. For the first time in years, Brittany has laid eyes on her sister. Brittany pulled away to look at her purple-clad sister. She looked so different, yet still the same. She was taller, of course. She still wore dark purple glasses over her lavender colored eyes. Her dark brown hair was tied in a bun, as usual, but she was beautiful. She was wearing a purple sweater with a white skirt. Brittany looked at her sister, and realized that she was crying. Brittany started to cry too.

"Jeanette, I can't believe it's you." Said Brittany in a hushed whisper. She wiped her tears of hapiness away.

Jeanette smiled and hesitated for a few seconds before finding the right words to say. "Britt...It's so good to see you too." Said Jeanette. She examined her older sister's face, knowing that despite the years they've been apart, this was her one and only older sister. "Oh my god, look at you! You look so pretty! Still the same as ever." She paused, then said, "Where have you been all these years, Britt? It's like you've disappeared."

Brittany realized that the smile on her sister's face was gone. Trying hard not to feel guilty, Brittany said, "Long story."

Then someone, Eleanor, cleared her throat behind Jeanette. It startled Brittany. "Forgetting someone?" Said Eleanor, her voice was still that high sound that made you think of everything sweet.

Brittany smiled and reached out towards her 'baby' sister. She buried her face in Eleanor's hair, not believing that she was holding her little sister for the first time in 5 long years. Brittany pulled away and smiled. Eleanor was still short and plump, but of course, she grew. She wore her blond-ish hair in pigtails, and she was wearing a cute green dress only she could pull off. "Eleanor, of course I wouldn't forget you." Brittany said, hugging her again.

Eleanor giggled and returned the hug. "Oh, Britt. It's so good to see you again!" Said Eleanor with a hint of sadness in her voice. "We missed you so much."

Brittany let go of the embrace and smiled half-heartedly. "I-I missed you guys too." She said, knowing there was a whole other side of the story they needed to hear. She cleared her throat and moved out of the way, so her sisters could enter the house. "Please, come in."

Eleanor and Jeanette walked into the house (Well, mansion is more like it). Their eyes searched every inch of the house, in amazement. They were used to the house the 3 of them grew up in. But this? This was something else. This beautiful, luxurious mansion. Did Brittany really live here by herself? Oh, they have _no_ idea what was coming their way.

"Brittany, wow. This is one amazing place you've got here." Said Eleanor.

Brittany smiled. She decided to leave Alvin out of the picture for now. "Uh...Y-Yeah, I guess." She looked at her two sisters and decided to change the subject. "So did you guys come here together?"

Eleanor nodded. "Jeanette phoned me a couple of days ago, asking me if I was coming here. So I told her I was, so we decided to come here together."

Brittany nodded. The fact that her sisters still kept in touch with each other kind of hurt, but Brittany knew that it was her fault for leaving in the first place, 5 years ago. "Oh, I see." She said plainly.

"I can't believe you live here! I have to admit, I'm kinda jealous." Giggled Jeanette, going back to the subject Brittany wanted to avoid.

Brittany just smiled. She didn't want to tell them that Alvin lives here too, well, not yet. She was pretty sure her sisters still remember who Alvin Seville was, but she wasn't sure if her sisters have forgiven him. Let alone, find out that he and Brittany are back together. "Um, wanna go into the living room? I'm still cooking some food in the kitchen, and it may take a while."

"Sure." Said Jeanette, and Brittany led them into the living room where they all sat down on the couch. Brittany sat between them. She sighed and looked at her sisters, taking in their faces into her mind. Her little sisters have grown so much over the years. Inside, Brittany was getting a bit emotional, so she looked down to the floor.

Jeanette looked at Brittany and asked her the question she and Eleanor wanted to know. "So, Britt. What have you been up to in life?"

They all knew that the question meant a lot more than that. But Brittany just answered it simply. She bit her lip. "Um, the usual. It's been 5 years, so-"

"Why'd you leave college all of a sudden?" Asked Eleanor. "Without telling us?"

Jeanette and Brittany looked at Eleanor. The question came up so quick, Brittany didn't know if she had the guts to tell them the real answer. Jeanette turned to Brittany. Brittany could feel their stares glued onto her. She gulped inaudibly. "I-I-I'm..."

Jeanette looked down. "Please, Britt. Tell us. We've spent 5 years worrying about you. Why did you leave? Why did you leave college? Without telling us? Without telling anyone?"

Brittany didn't expect the sudden question so she came up with a lie. She knew it wasn't right, but she wanted to avoid the long explanation until Alvin came downstairs. _If_ he came downstairs. "College wasn't really for me, so I...dropped out and started a job." She said through a hoarse voice.

"What kind of job?" Asked Jeanette quietly. It seemed like Jeanette and Eleanor wanted to know everything that happened in Brittany's life when they were separated. But they had no idea that all Brittany was telling them so far was a lie.

Brittany bit her lip again. "I worked at a clothing store." She lied. Working at a clothing store was the first thing to come to her mind. Brittany thought it sound reasonable.

Jeanette and Eleanor raised their eyebrows. "Really?" Asked Jeanette, and Brittany nodded.

"Well, enough about me." Brittany said quickly. "I wanna know what you guys have been up to."

Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette began to talk, and catch up with each other for the next 20 minutes. All the missing things the three of them had lost on had been brought up in such a short amount of time, it was almost overwhelming. There were tears now and then. Brittany had to get a tissue box. It turns out that college was very fun. Eleanor got her bachelor degree in culinary (cooking) and Jeanette got hers in science. Now, Eleanor's dream was to open a restaurant, and Jeanette wanted to become a high school science teacher. When they explained it to Brittany, it made her feel somewhat envious, yet guilty since she only attended college for about 3 months before dropping out because of her unexpected pregnancy. They were having a really nice time talking with each other again, but it got interrupted when the doorbell rang again. Brittany froze.

She had totally forgot about Simon and Theodore's arrival.

"Who could that be?" Asked Jeanette, in confusion.

"I don't know. P-Probably the mail?" Lied Brittany as she rose from her seat. "Stay here, I'll be back."

Brittany walked out of the living room and walked to the door. She turned around, making sure Eleanor and Jeanette didn't follow her. No one was there, so she opened the door and saw two familiar faces. Simon and Theodore. They gleamed at her.

"Simon, Theodore!" Brittany said in excitement as she gave them a hug. These two boys were like brothers to her. And words can't describle how much she has missed them.

Theodore smiled. "Brittany! I can't believe it's you." To Brittany, Theodore seemed a bit taller, but like Eleanor, he was still plump. But that's what made him Theodore Seville. They both looked older, but like her sisters, they were still the same boys she grew up with.

Brittany smiled, trying not to get emotional again. "Great to see you guys too!" She said, as Theodore and Simon entered the house. "How have you guys been?"

"We're doing great, thanks." Said Simon, looking around the house. He was still the Simon Brittany knew. He turned to her. "How long has it been? 5 years?"

Brittany nodded. "5 years. I can't believe it."

"It's been too long, but it's great to see you again." Piped Theodore. "And nice place you got here, Brittany."

Brittany half smiled. They didn't realize that this house also belonged to their older brother. "Thanks."

"Theodore's right. It's great to see you again. It's been way too long. When was the last time we saw ech other? The day of our high school grad? Or the night when you and Alv-" Simon started to say, but Theodore shot him a bad look. "I-I mean, the day Me, Theodore and...Al..." Simon thought that Brittany was still sensitive around Alvin's name. He nad no idea what was coming for him. "...Alvin left for the tour?"

Brittany nodded. She had no problem whats so ever hearing Alvin's name. Of course not! But the memory of their break up was still too unbearable. "It's okay. And yeah. That was the last time we saw each other."

There was an awkward silence between them.

Brittany spoke up. "Um, anyway, come in. Make yourselves at home. Here, wanna go into the living room?"

"Sure." Said Theodore, and he and Simon followed Brittany into the living room, only to see the biggest surprise of their lives.

"Eleanor? Jeanette?" Exclaimed Theodore, when he saw them sitting on the couch. It was the first time the boys saw them as well. Theodore's voice made the two chipettes turn their heads with wide-eye expressions.

"Oh my god!" The two girls exclaimed as they shot out of their seat and attacked the two boys with hugs. And then, almost automatically, more tears were shed.

"Theodore! Is that really you?" Asked Eleanor, as she hugged him.

Theodore hugged her back, tightly. "Eleanor, I can't believe it's you!"

Simon and Jeanette hugged each other. "Jeanette, how have you been?"

Jeanette smiled and looked at him through tears of happiness. "I'm fine. Gosh, I missed you guys so much!"

Brittany smiled as she watched them reunite with each other again. It truly made her happy, and it just touched her heart. These were her best friends, the friends she grew up with. The friends whom she shared countless memories with. And she felt so good about herself that she was the one who reunited the four of them together again.

After the tears, the smiles, the laughs and the hugs, the five chipmunks gathered around in the living room, sharing many different things with each other. Many childhood memories came up, making them laugh once in a while. Even though they haven't seen each other in years, it felt like over the years, they have never been apart.

"Wow, I thought I'd never see you guys again!" Said Jeanette.

"Yeah, us too. But it's great how Brittany invited us all." Said Simon.

Eleanor smiled and sighed. "Yes, it is. I mean, look at you guys! You look so grown up."

Theodore laughed. "That's because we all haven't seen each other in 5 years, Ellie." He said, calling Eleanor by the nickname they all called her when they were all growing up with each other. It brought back memories from their childhood, to their teen years.

Brittany smiled. "I missed you guys. I guess we can call this a family reunion."

But everyone in the room fell silent. They all had the same thought. That this family reunion wasn't complete. They knew that someone was missing. Alvin was missing. They had to admit, Alvin completed them, their whole group. He was basically the leader. They had no idea that he was just upstairs, with his daughter. His and Brittany's daughter. The little girl who none of them, besides Brittany of course, knew about.

Simon remembered that one night when Alvin and Brittany broke up with each other, breaking everyone else apart. He thought that Brittany still didn't forgive him, that's why he wasn't here, but he just asked her anyways. "Um...Brittany, have you heard from Alvin lately?"

Everyone glared at Simon, then glared at Brittany. They all remembered that night. Who didn't?

Brittany hesitated for a bit. "Well, yeah..."

Theodore raised his eyebrows. "You did? Then why isn't he here?"

Eleanor looked at Brittany. "Britt, you still don't forgive him, do you?"

Brittany hated these questions. "Yeah, of course I forgive him." She said quietly.

"But you didn't invite him?" Asked Theodore, a bit disappointed. He actually missed his older brother.

Brittany hesitated again. She didn't know how to explain. "Well, he didn't exactly want to have this family reunion thing."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "That's Alvin for you."

"No, no, it's not that..." Brittany tried to defend him. "But I dunno, he didn't exactly want to 'come'". Simon and Theodore looked a bit sad. They haven't seen their big brother for years now. Brittany looked at her sisters. "Eleanor, Jeanette? You're still not mad at him, are you?"

Jeanette shrugged. "It's been five years. Of course I'm not mad at him anymore." She said, and Eleanor nodded.

"Me too." Eleanor said.

Brittany sighed in relief. "Okay, good." Everyone gave her a weird glare, which made Brittany mentally hit herself. "Oh, never mind." She said. It was silent for a long time. Brittany just wished that Alvin would come downstairs soon. Brittany spoke up. "Um, wanna go into the kitchen now? I think my lasagna is done cooking." She said with a smile.

Of course, Theodore and Eleanor nodded their heads automatically, making everyone laugh. It was just like old times. Brittany loved how everyone's personality didn't change one bit. They all gathered at the dining room table as Brittany put the steaming hot lasagna down at the table.

"Ooh, Brittany. This looks good!" Eleanor said, looking at all the delicious food on the table.

Brittany sat down between Jeanette, and one empty chair and laughed. "Go ahead and eat."

But before anyone can dig in, they all stopped what they were doing. They heard footsteps coming towards the dining room, with faint voices in the background. The four chipmunks had the same thought in their head. Did someone else live here?

Brittany sighed in her head. _This is it. _She felt her hands shake until the table.

"Melody, where are you taking me?" They heard Alvin's voice say.

"I'm bored daddy!" Melody's voice said. "Let's go help mommy."

"But your mommy's busy cooking food...for no apparent reason." Alvin mumbled the last part, but it was still loud enough that everyone can hear.

"But I'm hungry." Melody answered back

Theodore, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor's hearts literally stopped beating when they saw what was before their very eyes. They dropped the forks and spoons that were in their hands, and stared. There stood Alvin, Alvin Seville, for the first time in 5 years. Of course they've seen him on TV and such, but this was the first time in years seeing him in actual person. He was basically their older brother. Their leader. But seeing him again was so...weird. And they saw a tiny chipmunk. A little girl, pulling Alvin's hand, dragging him into the kitchen.

When Alvin entered the now dead silent kitchen, he stopped walking and stood dead in his tracks. He felt all the blood leave his face. There, he saw 4 pairs of eyes. They were so familiar, but he had a feeling inside him that he wanted to avoid them. But he couldn't. He tried looking away, but he just couldn't. He looked at their faces. Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore and Simon. They were all staring back at him, and at the little girl by his arm.

Brittany looked at them all. She found it kinda funny how her two sisters and Theodore and Simon looked like they just saw a ghost. But she couldn't blame them. She bit her lip in nervousness. She knew hell was gonna break loose any second now.

It was a complete shock to them to find Brittany and Alvin in the same room. Especially with a little girl, calling Alvin 'daddy' and calling someone 'mommy'. And they had a feeling that Brittany was her mother.

So, here they were. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. 6 best friends. The 6 best friends who have known each other for more than 10 years. The 6 chipmunks who grew apart from each other 5 years ago, thinking that they would never see each other again. And at this very moment, in this kitchen, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are staring at each other's faces, in the same room for the first time in _5 years._

* * *

**I personally can't wait to upload the next chapter! But you guys will just have to wait. Sorry! Review please! Thankyouu :D**


	11. Just can't handle the truth

**Here's the next chapter! Can't wait for you guys to read it. This is where everyone learns the truth. This is where everyone finally gets the answers they've been wanting their whole life. Why did Brittany drop out of college all of a sudden? How will they react when they find out about Brittany's unexpected pregnancy at the age of 18? How will they all react when they find out that Alvin is the father? How will Alvin and Brittany explain the story that changed their life forever? And how will Alvin and Brittany explain to their siblings that they are back together, with a daughter, after breaking up nearly 5 years ago?**

**You guys will just have to read ;) Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was just a weird silence between them. Everyone's heartbeats were beating in a way that told them that this was something that was truly unexpected. Theodore, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor thought that this was a dream. There was extreme tension in the room, but Melody was the only one feeling ecstatic. This was the first time ever seeing her aunts and uncles. And though the four chipmunks had no clue why Alvin had a little girl with him, making no assumptions yet, all they could focus on was him. The mood in the room was such a weird feeling. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore felt like their hearts were gonna stop. It was Alvin. Alvin Seville. Their older brother, one of their best friends, their _leader_.

But this was not right. What was Brittany and Alvin doing in the same room? They all remembered the night, 5 years ago, when Alvin and Brittany broke up. Tears, shattered glass, swear words, hatred, yelling, and promises that they will never fall in love with each other again, and wanting to leave each other's life forever...None of them could ever forget the night Alvin and Brittany broke up, 5 years ago. It was something that was meant to be forgotten, but it just stuck to their minds like glue. Never in a million years did they expect the two of them to face each other after that harsh and cruel break up. But they were wrong. But one question was still on their minds. What was he doing _here_?

But he was here, same as ever. He was still the Alvin Seville they knew since they were kids. He was still the boy who was their leader. They couldn't deny the feeling that they weren't complete without him, not at all. But it was like looking at a complete stranger. And now, he had a little girl right beside him. A little girl that called him 'Daddy'.

Alvin on the other hand, suddenly felt nauseous. All eyes were on him, and it was weird because he hasn't seen them all in 5 years. He wanted to turn on his heel and leave. But he couldn't. He looked at Brittany, who just simply looked at him back. Brittany signaled him to go over there and say hi to them, just to be polite, despite how much he didn't want to.

The silence broke when Melody let go of Alvin's hand and ran over to Brittany and said, "Mommy, are they...?" She asked. She looked up at Brittany, who hesitated for a long time. "Mommy?"

Brittany noticed Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette's expression change when Melody called her 'Mommy'. Now all eyes were on her. Piercing, confused glares._ 'Mommy'_? This confused them all. But they all had an idea what was happening. They couldn't believe it. It was so silent in the room, the sound of a pin dropping would be as loud as an explosion.

Melody tugged at Brittany's shirt to get her attention. Brittany snapped out of her own thoughts, and looked down at her daughter. Melody was still waiting for an answer. Brittany smiled weakly and nodded, which made Melody's eyes light up with happiness. "Yes, sweetie. They are." Brittany whispered, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Alvin stood still in his spot, still not knowing what to do. In all the akward situations he has been in, the one he was in right know would top the list. And he was pretty sure nothing else would ever come this close to akwardness. Alvin cleared his throat as he awkwardly made his way to the table, where everyone else was. He walked behind Simon and Theodore, and gave them a light pat on their shoulder. As metioned, it was like meeting a stranger for the first time.

"Simon, Theodore, it's good seeing you guys again." He said quietly to his own brothers, looking down at the floor. He didn't make eye contact with them. The last time he saw his brothers was around 5 years ago, when they finished the tour. But they seemed like total strangers. Theodore and Simon felt so uncomfortable around him for some odd reason. He didn't seem like Alvin, their brother. He seemed like a different person. In their eyes, Alvin looked the same, but they couldn't help but think he was a different person.

Simon and Theodore faintly smiled at him.

"It's great to see you too, Alvin." Said Theodore, clearing his throat.

Alvin looked over at Jeanette and Eleanor and smiled. "Eleanor, Jeanette. Great to see you guys too."

The two girls just smiled in return.

"You too Alvin." Said Jeanette, trying to sound as nice as she could.

Brittany quietly sighed in relief. She remembered how much her sisters didn't like Alvin. But now, since they were all adults, she hoped their relationship between Alvin would get better. After all, Brittany and Alvin are back together. She wasn't sure if their siblings could tell that they were together again. She wasn't sure if they would be happy, but she did know for a fact that they are in complete shock. Alvin made his way around the table and sat in the empty seat beside Brittany. All eyes were on him now. Brittany sighed. She hated this. This was suppose to be a family dinner! Not a staring contest! But she couldn't blame them. She knew she would be in complete shock if she was in their place right now.

Brittany sighed in annoyance. "Okay, everyone. You got us, okay?"

Everyone looked at them with confused and slightly terrified looks.

"Brittany, why is Alvin here?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin sighed, and looked at Brittany. Brittany looked back at him then she turned to Melody and said, "Melody, why don't you go upstairs to your room and watch some TV for a while. Your daddy and I need to talk to your aunts and uncles first."

_'Your daddy and I need to talk to your aunts and uncles first_ ' That line shocked Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor and Theodore like crazy. Especially the 'daddy and I' part.

"Then I can meet them?" She asked, and Brittany nodded. "Okay." She said, looking at her aunts and uncles for a brief moment before she skipped out of the kitchen.

Then there were 6. The 6 chipmunks. Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette stared at the pink and red clad chipmunks.

"Alvin, what are you doing here?" Asked Simon, hoping that the question didn't sound too rude.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "I live here..."

"WHAAT?" The four chipmunks screamed at the same time.

Alvin turned to Brittany, and gave her a bad look. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Brittany chuckled nervously. "I was getting to that part."

"Whoa, wait." Jeanette shook her head. "Alvin lives here? Britt, I thought you said _you_ live here."

Brittany gulped. "I do. I do live here."

That shocked everyone. Like, in complete utter shock. There was a long moment of silence before Eleanor cleared her throat. "Wait, that means BOTH of you are living here?"

Alvin and Brittany nodded at the same time.

"Since when?" Exclaimed Eleanor.

"Ever since we got back together..." Mumbled Brittany, quietly.

"WHAAT?" The four chipmunks screamed again.

"You guys are back together? How?" Asked Simon.

Alvin sighed. "It's a long story."

"And that little girl, is she..." Theodore said slowly.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, she's our daughter."

"WHAAAAT?" They all screamed in shock again.

"Okay, you guys gotta stop screaming 'what' every time you hear something." Said Brittany.

Jeanette's mouth dropped open. "H-how did this happen?"

Brittany looked at her sister. "Long story..."

Eleanor sighed. "I'm so confused right now. Brittany, when did you and Alvin get back together? And since when do you have a daughter?"

"We told you, it's a long story." Said Brittany repeated through her teeth, annoyed.

"I think we can keep up." Said Eleanor, her voice was demanding.

Brittany sighed and looked at Alvin. Then she turned back to everyone else, who had a crazed and shocked look on their faces. "You guys aren't mad, are you?" Asked Brittany.

"Mad? Well, considering the fact that the 6 of us are in the same room together for the first time in 5 years, after witnessing you and Alvin break up with intense hatred, and now, learning that the two of you are back together with a daughter..." Jeanette took a deep breath. "...We're just...surprised."

But they all knew that the word 'surprised' didn't cover it.

Eleanor spoke up. She sighed. "Brittany, we don't understand."

Brittany pondered for what seemed like an eternity. She took a deep breath, looked at Alvin, then said, "You guys have to listen to us, and understand that when...when people have been missing the one they loved to something so...stupid, it effects your life. Especially if it's been years...And over the years, the years without Alvin, I learned so much about myself. But those 5 years without him, or any one of you guys, were the worst years of my life. I learned...that I can't live without Alvin." Brittany paused as her sisters, Theodore's and Simon's eyes grew wide. "Its been 5 years since the 6 of us have been together. I-I thought I'd never see any one of you guys again for as long as I live."

"Brittany, tell us how this happened. How...when...why..." Eleanor stuttered, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

Brittany looked down as she continued. "And you have to realize that people forgive each other, even if they did break up 5 years ago." She said, and everyone in the room grew silent. "And when that happens...they fall in love all over again." She looked at Alvin, who was staring at the floor. Brittany sighed, knowing she had to explain the story to them now. "You guys have to keep up with this, and please promise us that'll you'll understand." She took a deep breath as she began to explain. "A few months ago, I was at the mall by myself..."

35 minutes later...

Eleanor, Jeanette, Theodore and Simon all had their mouths hanging open from the whole story Brittany and Alvin just told them. The story they just heard wasn't your average everyday story. But it was real. It had to be. It all made sense. The story they just heard was like a puzzle. It was confusing, but when you put the pieces together, it all made perfect sense.

"So basically...you guys were at the right place, at the right time?" Asked Theodore.

"I guess you can put it like that." Alvin said.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, if I wasn't at the mall that day, I wouldn't of bumped into Alvin, and none of this would be happening right now."

"Wow, that's...unbelievable." Jeanette said, glaring at her sister. "Pregnant at 18, Britt? Wonderful." She was clearly mad at her sister.

Brittany sighed. She thought after explaining the story, everyone would just put it aside, and everything will be just fine, and everyone would forgive her and Alvin, but she had a feeling that the forgiveness wouldn't come anytime soon. She just wanted a regular dinner with her family, but it wasn't going as planned. "Jeanette, please..."

"You guys still remember those times when we were kids?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany nodded. "The good times, and the bad times. I guess when Alvin and I saw each other for the first time a couple of months ago, and we talked about everything, all the memories came back to us so clearly, it's crazy."

"Like yours and Alvin's break up, right after graduation." Eleanor said, looking at Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany both sighed. They hated thinking about the time they broke up. They promised each other they would leave that memory behind.

"Eleanor, please." Brittany whispered.

"Wow, I can't believe you didn't tell us you were pregnant, Brittany. And you dropped out of college!" Said Jeanette, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell anyone..." Sighed Brittany. "I had to do something. I couldn't face it any longer. So the only choice I had was to drop out of college."

"No, that wasn't the only choice you had Brittany." Fired Eleanor, glaring at her eldest sister. "You could of told me and Jeanette! We're your sisters, we could of helped you!"

"Helped me? You guys would of killed me if I told you I was pregnant!" Exclaimed Brittany.

"But we would of supported you and helped you with the baby! Because the father of the baby..." Jeanette started to say, but suddenly stopped her sentence. She felt the tension grow more intense when she said that line. She felt Alvin and Brittany's eyes suddenly focus on her. She shouldn't of said that. "...I-I mean, instead of dropping out of college and missing out on a lifetime of opportunities!"

Brittany didn't reply for a long time. She just glared at her sister until she found the right words to say. "But if I_ did_ tell you guys, none of this would be happening. I wouldn't of found Alvin again, and my daughter would of never found her father!" Said Brittany.

"But Eleanor and I could of helped you! Britt, we were there for you! You had to raise the baby on your own!" Said Jeanette.

"I already told you, I promised myself I would give the baby up for adoption but I couldn't! I couldn't let her go when she was born." Brittany glared at them. "I just couldn't, alright? She's my daughter! And 18 years old or not, I just couldn't give her up!"

Eleanor shook her head in disapproval. "Why not Brittany? You had a chance."

"A chance?" Said Brittany, raising her voice. "So are you telling me that I _should_ of given my daughter up for adoption?"

Eleanor didn't answer her question. She shook her head and said, "Your life fell apart because of-"

"Don't you even _dare_ to try and blame my daughter. Don't even bring her into this conversation!" Brittany said, beginning to yell a bit. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me, so don't even _say_ that my daughter is the reason my life fell apart!"

None of them has ever seen Brittany act so vicious before. Alvin touched Brittany's arm. "Britt, calm down, please?"

But Brittany didn't listen. She looked at her sisters, with fire in her eyes. "You guys aren't mothers! You weren't teenage mothers! You haven't gone through the pain I've been through in my life! You guys can't tell me what to do after we haven't spoken to each other in five years! You can't tell me what I should of done! This is my life, you can't judge me!" She screamed. "And I'm sorry if I did something wrong that didn't please you guys, but I'm happy with the choice I made!"

"What choice did you make?" Fired Jeanette. "Getting knocked up at the age of 18 by the guy who broke your heart, and dropping out of college? Is that something you should be proud of Brittany?"

Brittany glared at her purple clad sister. "Did you suffer the way I did? Have you ever tried raising a baby on your own for 5 years? I don't think so Jeanette, so you can't blame me because you haven't gone through all the things that I've gone through!"

"But you had a choice Brittany! There was the right path. You should of told me and Eleanor! Who cares if we got mad? We're sisters! We'd be able to help you. But you chose the wrong path!" Said Jeanette.

Brittany groaned as she threw her head back in frustration. "You're making me sound like the bad one here! I wouldn't change a thing that has happened to me."

Jeanette glared at Brittany, then at Alvin, then back at Brittany. "But you got pregnant with him!" She said, pointing at Alvin. "Britt, Alvin broke your heart. Don't you remember the day when you two broke up? You don't deserve getting hurt by him again."

Alvin sighed. He didn't want to get involved in the conversation, so he kept quiet. Brittany, on the other hand, was outraged. "God, Jeanette! That was 5 years ago! Alvin already admitted his mistakes, and I accepted his apology." Brittany scoffed. "I mean, if you _saw_ the way Alvin apologized to me a couple months ago, you would understand. I know he would never hurt me again. And all my daughter ever wanted in her life was to meet her dad. And that very day she met Alvin for the first time, you wouldn't even believe it. I saw something in her that I've never seen before! My daughter finally feels like a normal child, with two parents and all. I can't take that away from her, and I never will! So don't accuse Alvin of anything because EVERYONE makes mistakes, okay? You're not perfect, Jeanette. Nobody is!"

"I'm not trying to say that I'm perfect, because I'm not, but-" Jeanette tried to say, but she got cut off by Brittany.

"You two have seen the way I treated myself without Alvin in my life." Brittany said, glaring at her little sisters. "And now that Alvin and I are back together, I can't be any happier. So you can't put the blame on him, because I love him. And he loves me, and our daughter. And our daughter loves him. Alvin is the best dad any child could ever have, because he loves our daughter with all his life. Yes, I know mistakes happened in the past, but they don't matter anymore!"

"You're right Brittany. Mistakes did happen. Like you getting pregnant at 18." Snapped Eleanor.

Brittany stood up with deadly fires in her eyes. Did Eleanor seriously say that? "EXCUSE ME? DID YOU JUST CALL MY DAUGHTER A MISTAKE?" She screamed loudly. Everyone fell silent. Brittany looked like she was ready to kill someone. "SHE'S THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED IN MY LIFE, AND I'M GLAD I GOT PREGNANT AT 18. SO DON'T YOU_ DARE _CALL HER A MISTAKE. CALLING MY DAUGHTER A MISTAKE IS THE LAST THING YOU WANNA DO. SHE IS ANYTHING I COULD OF ASKED FOR AND I DON'T REGRET ANYTHING! NOT ONE BIT!"

The rest of the chipmunks were staring at her, extremely terrified. Even Alvin was a bit scared. Thank god Brittany wasn't near any silverware, or else someone could of been seriously injured. It took a good 5 minutes before Brittany calmed down. She sat back down beside Alvin, but her eyes didn't leave her sisters faces.

Eleanor sighed and looked at Brittany. "Why did you lie to us? We're sisters. You could of told us..."

"Yeah, we thought you were dead!" Said Jeanette, glaring at Brittany. "I mean, you suddenly disappeared from college, without telling us! And we haven't heard from you for 5 years! That one day in college, Eleanor and I came back into our dorm room, and we see your bed empty, with all your stuff gone! You didn't even bother putting a note to explain why you left! Do you know how worried we've been?"

"Can you guys just drop it?" Brittany said, raising her voice. She glared at her sisters. "That was 5 years ago! Just forget about it!"

"How can we forget about something like that? We thought we lost you forever, and you think we can just forget about it?" Fired Eleanor with rage.

"I just explained to you what happened! I was pregnant, okay? Now if you guys are done yelling at me, we can just drop this!" Brittany fired, raising her voice even more.

Everyone went silent. The boys have NEVER seen the girls act like this towards each other. When they were growing up, the girls were extremely close to each other. They would never yell at each other. They seemed like three complete strangers towards each other when they yelled at each others faces. Brittany was feeling furious inside. Her heart pounded against her chest. After a long 5 minutes of silence, everyone seemed to calm down.

"So that girl, Melody...she's your daughter?" Simon asked Alvin.

Alvin nodded with a deep sigh. "Yeah, she is. Mine and Brittany's daughter."

"Are you sure Alvin is the real father?" Asked Jeanette, looking at Brittany. "What if-"

"He's the real father of my daughter, okay Jeanette? Jeez, you're pissing me off so much. He's the only guy I ever made love to! I don't want to explain this anymore!" Screamed Brittany.

After Brittany calmed down, which took forever, Simon said, "Why didn't you tell Dave?"

"Dave would of murdered me! And besides, do you think I knew about it, Simon? Didn't you hear us when we were explaining the story? I just found out I have a daughter just a few months ago! And besides, Brittany didn't know about it either!" Alvin fired.

"So you just left your girlfriend there, pregnant at 18?" Simon asked, with his arms crossed.

"Would I do that? God! Brittany found out she was pregnant AFTER we left for that tour we did 5 years ago! If I knew she was pregnant, I would cancel that tour right away - even if we did break up that time." Alvin exclaimed angrily.

"You would cancel the tour? Very unlikely for someone like you, Alvin." Said Simon.

"Can you shut the hell up?" Alvin snapped.

No one said anything. Simon was extremely furious with Alvin. And Jeanette and Eleanor were extremely displeased with Brittany. Theodore seemed to be the only one who was calm.

"Is that why you dropped out of college, Brittany? Because of the ba-...because of Melody?" Asked Theodore.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. I already told you guys. Do we have to run through the story again?" She sighed.

None of them replied for a long time.

"I thought this family 'reunion' would be a great chance for us to catch up with each other again, since we haven't seen each other since high school. But I wasn't expecting something like this to happen right now." Brittany said, slamming her paws on the table.

"Then why did you arrange this dinner?" Asked Eleanor.

"If you're not feeling comfortable, Eleanor, you're welcome to leave." Brittany snapped. She wasn't in the mood for her sister's attitude.

"I see your temper hasn't changed." Eleanor told her sister.

"As I said, you can leave - now." Brittany said through her teeth.

"Brittany, I'm telling you this because I'm your sister. Jeanette and I thought when you dropped out of college, you disappeared forever! And now, 5 years later, you're telling us that you were pregnant at 18 with Alvin? The boy who cheated on you in high school?" Eleanor fired.

All eyes focused on Brittany and Alvin.

Alvin groaned. "Can we _please_ not go back to that..."

Brittany's eyes lit up with flames as she stared at her green clad sister. "Can you please drop the subject? I don't have to explain this again. I don't want to repeat myself anymore!"

Alvin held Brittany's hand under the table and squeezed it, telling her to calm down.

Brittany sighed. She looked at everyone. "I didn't want this dinner. Alvin certainly didn't want it either. But we had this dinner for Melody. She saw pictures of you guys, and at that very moment, she told us she wanted to meet you guys. You're...you're her uncles and aunts, no matter what. She loves you guys, so much."

Then it hit them. They were so mad at Alvin and Brittany, that they totally forgot about the toddler, waiting anxiously for them upstairs. That's when they first realized that they had a niece. A niece that loved them. And they felt guilty for getting mad at Brittany and Alvin. They felt so guilty for blaming the little girl, it's not like she had a choice! She was the reason Brittany and Alvin came back together. She was the reason why they all came back together. She was the reason why they held this dinner, and brought them all back together for the first time in five years. And they realized that they were being immature. That happened 5 years ago! But stories you hear can leave a hole in your heart.

"Alvin was right. Holding this dinner was a big mistake. I should of listened to him. Maybe it's best if we go back to how we were one week ago - apart from each other." Brittany said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "But you guys...we've known each other for more than 10 years. We grew up with each other ever since we were in elementary school. What happened 5 years ago...that broke us all apart from each other. Today is the first day we've seen each other after 5 years. And look at us! We're fighting and yelling at each other. That's not like us! I thought this would be a good chance for us to all...reunite."

Everyone fell silent.

"But I guess I was wrong." Brittany finished with a whisper.

And with that one statement, everyone , including Alvin, knew Brittany was right. They were best friends, a family. And look at them. They're all acting like complete strangers to each other. When you haven't seen the people you love for 5 years, you should miss them. But it was as if they didn't miss each other. They all looked at each other, realizing for the first time in years, that they are all truly back together again, as a family.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Intense, huh? :P**

**Nothing makes me happier than reading your reviews, so please review! Thankyouu guys :)**


	12. A family is forever

**Thank you guys for the fast reviewing! It made me so happy! Well, this is one of my favorite chapters, and I hope you guys will love it. This is where everyone finally realizes that despite all the fights and misunderstandings, the only people who will be there for them is each other. But there is more, but you guys will just have to read on ;) I just love this chapter because it is full of forgiveness, and not to mention surprises!**

**And I'm sad to say that this story is ending soon. This is one of my favorite stories that I have written. This is the second last chapter, and I would like to thank each of you who has read and reviewed this story! You guys make me so happy to be a FF writer xD So thanks! Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore looked at each other, then at Alvin and Brittany, all feeling extremely guilty. There isn't even a word out there that can describe how guilty they were feeling.

"She wants to meet us?" Asked Eleanor quietly.

Brittany cracked a small smiled and nodded. "Yes. You have no idea how many times she's been bugging us to meet you all. She's really excited."

Everyone fell silent again. They all looked at Alvin and Brittany, who were staring back at them. All the hard feelings just simply disappeared. Despite all the rough paths they've been on, the little voice in their heads told them that the 6 of them will always be a family, and families stick together.

Jeanette, who was the most furious out of them, calmed down. She looked at her sister, the one who she hadn't seen for 5 years. She realized how much she'd missed Brittany over the years, thinking that she had disappeared. And she was even more guilty that she had yelled at her. "Brittany..."

Brittany turned toward her sister. "Yes?" She asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry, for everything. I didn't mean to get mad at you...it's just that, I haven't seen you for 5 years. I never thought I'd see you again, Britt. A-and this story was really a lot to take in. And I'm sure we can all agree on that. And I-I didn't mean to yell at you, or anything. Please forgive me. I guess I'm still pretty protective over my big sister." Jeanette said.

Brittany smiled again, feeling her rage die down quickly. "Thank you, Jeanette. But it's my fault for leaving, but...I had to. And I forgive you."

Jeanette smiled back. "Even though we've been worried sick about you for 5 years, I'm glad that you're happy with the choice you made. And with Melody...I'm so happy for you and Alvin. I just can't believe that I have a niece. It's such an amazing feeling." Jeanette looked at Simon, Theodore and Eleanor. "I'm sure the four of us will love her with all our hearts."

"Don't blame yourself." Brittany said gently. "I would of done the same if you or Eleanor were in my position right now..." After a pause, she said, "And I know Melody will love you just the same."

Eleanor sighed, feeling all the hatred and madness drown in a pool of love and forgiveness. "Me too Brittany. I-I'm sorry for yelling. You know I would never ever yell at you like that. But...I-I guess I just got so overwhelmed by this whole thing, I just kinda lost it."

Brittany smiled at her 'baby' sister. "I understand, Eleanor."

Eleanor continued. "I never knew stories like that could be so overwhelming. Forgive me?" She asked.

Brittany nodded with a smile. "Of course I forgive you."

Then Eleanor looked at Alvin. "Alvin, please forgive me too. Brittany's right. The 6 of us are the best of friends. We shouldn't fight like this." She sighed. "And I never really hated you or anything in high school, of course. I mean, you were the boy who stood up for me in grade 4 when people started making fun of me. And you were the guy who always helped me in PE, and with my math homework...although I always failed whenever I asked for your help." She said, smiling. Everyone else in the room laughed lightly. Eleanor turned back towards Alvin. "And I'm sorry if the words I said to you hurt. But those foul memories happened 5 years ago. I hope we can, kinda start over again."

Alvin smiled. "Of course."

Jeanette spoke up as well. "Alvin? I have to apologize as well. I'm so sorry for all the rude comments earlier. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was blaming you. You're like our big brother, one of our best friends. And over these past years, everything for the 6 of us fell apart. Can we start over again? As, y'know, friends, like we all were back in our childhood?"

Alvin smiled and nodded. "Of course." He said again.

Then, out of the silence, Simon spoke. He turned towards his older brother. "Alvin, I know that fight we had 5 years ago affected our brother-hood, but we'll always be brothers, right? And like Eleanor and Jeanette, I'm sorry for getting mad. Sorry for blaming you and everything. I know you didn't know Brittany was pregnant 5 years ago, so I'm just so sorry for putting the blame on you. I guess I was still too shocked with all this. But we're a family. The 6, I mean, the 7 of us."

Theodore turned towards Alvin and Brittany. "I think I can speak for the four of us when I say that we are incredibly sorry. I guess we all need to accept the truth, and realize that the two of you are back together. And truthfully, we are so happy. I think we can all remember how the two of you were back in our days."

Everyone laughed, as inside jokes and memories came back to each of them so clearly.

Theodore continued. "And what happened 5 years ago that tore the 6 of us apart isn't your fault. It's no ones fault. I mean, if that didn't happen, who knows how long it would be until the 6 of us would see each other again?"

"In those 10 or so years, growing up with each other, the 6 of us were inseparable." Eleanor sighed. "It's hard to believe that we've spent 5 years apart from each other."

Jeanette nodded. "So, instead of fighting, lets just be thankful for all this. Look at us. We're back together again, after 5 years. I just can't believe it, but its true." She looked at Alvin and Brittany. "And now, I think we all understand that all we needed in life was...well, each other."

Once again, no one said anything for a long time. But words can't explain the feeling everyone in the room was getting. Sadness, hapiness, relief, forgivness, love...all mixed into one little emotion. But the thing was, that these 6 chipmunks, who have known each other for their whole lives, are once again, reunited as a family.

Brittany spoke up after a long period of silence. She took a deep sigh. "Well, I'm glad we all had a chance to talk about this." She said quietly. "But we can leave all this behind now. All those things that have affected our lives in a bad way...gone, forgotten. Everyone knows what happened, now we can just forget about it. But you guys, we're a family, and nothing should get between us all."

"Brittany's right." Said Alvin. "Separated for 5 years or not, nothing should get between us. Not anymore."

They all smiled at each other and nodded. They all stared at each other, thinking about how much today changed their lives. If today hadn't happened, then the empty feeling in their hearts would never be filled. But the story they heard, the tears they shed, the yelling, the fighting - It was a lot to take in, but it was worth it. Every single moment of it was worth it. The 6 of them have gone through everything together. Literally almost everything. And after fading away from each others lives 5 years ago, they thought they would never get to be the family, the best friends the were, growing up. But as mentioned, despite all the things they went through in such short time, the pain was worth it.

After a long minute of silence, Jeanette spoke up. "Um, can we please meet her now? Melody, I mean. Our niece." She said with a smile. Theodore, Simon and Eleanor nodded as well.

Brittany felt her heart warm up with happiness, knowing that her daughter got what she got. A family. Brittany smiled back and nodded. "Of course." She said quietly. "She's gonna be so happy. I'll go get her."

Brittany stood up and left the table, realizing that the tension that was in the room an hour ago, simply vanished. Brittany walked upstairs to Melody's bedroom and found her daughter sitting her bed, looking absolutely bored. Brittany smiled. "Melody?"

Melody looked up, sighed, laid on her back, and crossed her arms. "Mommy, I'm so _bored_, and hungry. When can I go meet them?" She asked quietly.

Brittany sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. "What about right now?"

Melody sat up, her eyes were twinkling. "Right now?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Of course. Your aunts and uncles want to meet you too."

Melody smiled. "They do?"

Brittany nodded her head. "Yes, they do, sweetie." She said. "Now, why don't you-"

But before she could say anything else, Melody hopped off her bed, grabbing Brittany by the hand and they both walked into the kitchen. Melody was ready to meet her aunts and uncles for the first time. Melody skipped into the kitchen, and once her uncles and aunts saw her for the first time, she smiled. Theodore, Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette all gasped silently at first, knowing that this was still a surprise, that their Alvin and Brittany had a daughter, none of them knew about til today. But they all smiled at her. Melody was beautiful. She was adorable. It was clear to them that she was the perfect split between Alvin and Brittany. They couldn't believe she was a part of their family.

Melody let go of her mother's hand and walked up to the table, and sat on Alvin's lap. She couldn't take her eyes off of her family. Brittany went to join them.

"Melody, these are you uncles and aunts." Brittany said.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor all introduced themselves to the little girl who they can now proudly called their niece. Melody smiled. She was so excited, but kept calm. Brittany smiled at the sight she was seeing right now. It was so good to finally have them all together again as a family for once. She was so happy that she was with the boy she loved, and the daughter she loved. And to make it better, they were all with each other, their family.

Never in a million years did Brittany think that she would find the father of her daughter. But that changed just a few months ago. And Brittany never thought that she would lay eyes on her sisters and Simon and Theodore again. But tonight changed it all. And Brittany never ever thought that she would see her whole entire family, sitting around the table at dinner, with smiles on their faces, again for as long as she lived. But they all made that wish come true.

So, the 6 chipmunks who have known each other since they were little kids, were all grown up now. No more coloring on desks, throwing spitballs, getting in trouble, or egging someone's house. They were all mature and grown up. But inside of them, the little chipmunk they were as kids will forever live within them. But now, here they are, nearly 15 years later, together again, as the best friends, brothers, sisters, and family they were born to be. But now, the eldest two chipmunk of them all gave them a new addition to the family. And none of them could of asked for anything better.

Brittany had once felt like her life was ending, but now, it was a fresh new start. With the people she loved, together again. She tried not to get emotional as these things took over her mind. But for Brittany, her life was now complete.

**1 hour later...**

Melody had met her aunts and uncles for the first time, and she absolutely loved them. Melody had gotten a chance to know her aunts and uncles a bit better. And Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor simply loved her back. It seemed like they have all forgotten about the fights that happened earlier, but the good thing was that it stayed that way. Everyone was having a good time, being a family for the first time in 5 years. It was just the perfect family reunion.

But at dinner, they all came up with this crazy little idea, but they didn't know how it would _affect the world._

Brittany passed around the mashed potatoes. "It's been ages since the last time we've all sat down together for dinner." She said, as Alvin reached over and held her hand.

Jeanette nodded. "I know. But I think we all agree that it was a great idea that you and Alvin held this dinner."

Brittany laughed and nodded. "It's a good thing _I_ held this dinner. Alvin was no help at all." She said, looking at him.

Alvin smiled and shrugged. "Fine, I admit it. Don't listen to me next time." He said, and everyone laughed.

"I can't believe we're all together again. I really missed everyone." Said Theodore, smiling at Eleanor. Little Melody was sitting in her aunt's lap. Eleanor looked up and smiled at Theodore.

Jeanette smiled. "Oh, definitely." She said, smiling at Melody, then at Simon.

"It's just hard to believe that we're here now." Said Brittany.

"What do you mean?" Asked Eleanor.

"I mean, the 6 of us have known each other since we were 7 or 8 years old. And now look at us." Brittany sighed with a smile. "Its amazing how much we've all changed and grown, yet, we all know so much about each other more than any other living thing on this planet."

"Well, that's who we are, Britt. The 6 of us know each other more than the back of our own hands." Said Jeanette.

"Remember the first time the 6 of us met when we were in the 3rd grade? Jeanette, Brittany and I were complete strangers to you boys." Eleanor said, laughing, as she looked at Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

Brittany giggled. "I remember. There was Jeanette, the quiet one. Simon, the brainy one. Theodore, the friendly one. Eleanor, the sweet one." She turned to Alvin. "And there was you, the-"

Alvin cut her off. "The super cool and awesome rockstar one."

Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes while the rest of their siblings laughed. "Some things never change, do they?" Joked Simon.

Alvin laughed. "I guess not. After all, that's who we grew up to be, right?"

Eleanor laughed. "I bet none of us can forget the first time Alvin and Brittany met."

Brittany laughed and nodded her head. "Alvin and I turned into enemies in 5 seconds."

"You guys we ready to kill each other!" Said Jeanette.

"Hey! It's not my fault! He stole my cookie in the first place." Said Brittany, which made everyone laugh.

"And look at us now. All of us." Said Alvin, looking around the table - at his family.

"Over the years growing up with Miss Miller and Dave, the 6 of us have learned to love each other like brothers and sisters." Said Theodore.

"Let's just promise that the 6 of us will always be there for each other." Said Simon.

"Just like old times, huh?" Said Brittany, smiling, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Just like old times." Said Alvin, but he paused for a long time. Everyone looked at him. "But hey, wouldn't it be great if we had like, a 'comeback' tour or whatever? Like, we can go across North America again, like we did before."

Everyone continued to stare at him.

"A comeback tour?" Asked Brittany. "Like, the tours we did across the country when we were kids?"

Alvin shrugged. "Huh, crazy idea. It was just a random thought. Never mind."

Simon looked at his brother. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

Jeanette nodded. "I agree! I bet our fans would love that!"

"If we even _have_ any fans left." Alvin mumbled in a tone that only he could master. "But, guys. I was just kidding about that!"

Melody looked up from the sandwich she was eating. She tilted her head to the side. "What?"

Brittany smiled at her daughter. "Mel, when we were younger, all of us used to be singers. Your daddy and your uncles were in a band, and your aunts and I were in one too. Did you know that?"

Melody gasped as she stared at her mother. "Really?"

"No we weren't Mel. Don't listen to your mom." Alvin said to his daughter. He looked at Brittany, and the rest of them. "You guys, I was just kidding! I wasn't serious about that."

"Daddy, were you really?" Asked Melody, and Alvin shook his head quickly, but Melody didn't buy it. "That's so cool! I wanna see you guys sing and dance!"

Brittany smiled. "The stage was our home." She said to the other chipmunks. "I think this is a good oppourtunity to go back. I mean, we did grow up as rock stars."

Alvin sighed out loud. "Hello? Am I invisible or something? I was just joking!" He turned to Brittany. "Britt!"

Brittany smiled at him. "Alvin, you told me not to listen to you, so I'm not."

Alvin stared at her, regretting what he said earlier. "But, wh-wha-, aww come on guys! You're not taking it into consideration, are you?"

They all ignored him, as usual. "Y'know, I think I still have some venue advertisements from all the places we performed when we were younger. I'm sure I kept them all in a box. If I can find them, maybe we should give them a call and say that the Chipmunks and Chipettes are ready for a comeback!" Said Eleanor, laughing.

_The Chipmunks and Chipettes_. They all felt so...happy hearing those words again, even Alvin was. It was a bit foreign to them at first, but they couldn't deny it. The Chipmunks and Chipettes - thats who they were. That's who they grew up to be. The rock and roll group of the Chipmunks, with their female counterpart group, The Chipettes. And the stars of those 2 bands were back with each other again, knowing that this was a childhood memory that should NEVER be forgotten. All those tours, press conferences, interviews, rehearsals, song recordings, fans...all their lives, they have lived around that. That was their lives for years. The glitz, the glamour, the fame. They were known as the Chipmunks and Chipettes all their lives, but ever since they graduated from high school, it seemed like their fame has disappeared forever, and they thought it would end in that sorrowful forever. But they were hoping to change that. It'd be so great if they could redeem their titles of 'The Boys and Girls of Rock and Roll'. It'd be just like the old times.

"Yeah! We haven't been on the road together in years! Almost 6 years now. And I miss being on stage." Said Theodore.

Brittany looked at them all. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor gleamed with happiness as they nodded their heads.

Alvin wished he had kept his mouth shut. "Seriously, I was just kidding!"

_But no one listened to him. _

5 months later, they _did_ have their tour. It was a two month long tour around North America. And to their surprise, their concert was named the 'Biggest Comeback Tour In History'. All their tickets were sold out in minutes, and all the venues were packed with screaming fans. After the miraculous comeback, the were signed back onto the charts. The Chipmunks reunitied, and so did The Chipettes. And both of the groups had signed for a new CD, that was going to be released later this year. It was like their fame never died. They still had the over crazed fans, and the fans still remembered the lyrics to their old songs. The very first concert of their comeback tour, they all hugged each other, telling each other that they will always be there for each other, that they were in this together, and to just have fun.

But the one thing that affected them all was when Melody said, "Don't be nervous. Pretend that you're you kids again, and just have fun." And with Brittany's and Alvin's daughter's statement, it gave them the hope and the courage to give it their all. And when it was over, the truly felt like the were teens again. It had been 6 or 7 years since the 6 of them have been on tour together, but tonight was the greatest of them all.

After the tour, the Chipmunks and The Chipettes were right back on top of the world, where they belonged.

* * *

**I personally loved the ending to this chapter xD Can't wait to read your reviews! And believe me, the last chapter is the one that sums this whole story up, so I'm pretty excited to share it with you. Thanks for reading guys, and please review! Thankyouu!**


	13. For the rest of eternity

**Well, here it is guys. The final chapter! Wow, can't believe it's the last one! This chapter is probably the sweetest of them all because it just sums up the whole story. **

**Thank you (times a million) to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I really hoped you enjoyed it! Anyway, here's the final chapter of Reuniting Our Love**

**

* * *

****One month later, after the tour had wrapped...**

"...And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Alvin said, as he put the fairy tale book away. He had just finished reading Melody her favorite bedtime story, Cinderella.

But Melody, being the curious little girl she is, asked, "Daddy, when the book says 'Happily Ever After', what does it mean?"

Alvin laughed. "Mel, you've heard this story so many times. Why are you asking this now?"

Melody shrugged as she hugged her teddy bear. "I don't know. All the other fairy tales you and Mommy read to me end off with 'Happily Ever After'. Why is that?"

Alvin smiled at his daughter, automatically thinking about how much his life has changed over the year, and the life he has shared with Brittany, all the way back when they were 8 years old. "Well, I guess it means that nothing will go wrong, life is at it's best, and that at the end, everyone is happy, and it stays that way."

"But why is it called 'Happily Ever _After_'?" Asked Melody. "After what?"

Alvin shrugged. "After the story, I guess."

Melody tilted her head. "So why did they add 'Happily Ever After' if they're not gonna tell us what's gonna happen next?" She asked, pointing to the book.

Alvin laughed and said, "You ask way too many confusing questions, Mel. You've been spending way too much time with your Uncle Simon and your Aunt Jeanette."

Melody looked puzzled. "But it's the book's fault, Daddy. It's-"

Alvin cut her off. He kissed the top of his daughter's head. " 'Night, Melody."

Melody pouted. "But Daddy!" She whined.

Alvin tucked her into bed. "Sleep early because your aunt Eleanor and aunt Jeanette are taking you to the park tomorrow. And if I were you, I'd ask your Aunt Jeanette for all these answers. She'll tell you."

Melody sighed, as she begined to yawn. "Okay, fine. I will." She said, snuggling into her bed. "Goodnight. I love you daddy."

Alvin smiled. "I love you too." He whispered. Alvin shut the door behind him, and walked downstairs to the living room to find Brittany on the couch, reading a book. She was so absorbed into the book, she didn't know Alvin was there until he sat beside her, putting an arm around her waist.

Brittany looked at him and said, "Oh, you're here. Is Melody asleep now?"

Alvin laughed. "Yeah, she is. But you won't believe the questions she asked me before she went to bed."

Brittany smiled. "Let me guess. What does 'Happily Ever After' mean, and all that stuff?"

Alvin smiled and nodded. Brittany sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Alvin kissed the top of her head then said, "You know what I thought of when Mel said the words 'Happily Ever After'?" Brittany turned her head and looked at him. Alvin said, "I thought about us. The life we've been through. Looking back at the years. Everything."

Brittany smiled. "That's what I think of whenever she asks me the same thing." She said gently. Alvin smiled at her, hugging her closer to him. After 2 minutes of silence, Brittany sighed out loud, an turned her attention back to her book. "Well, it's getting late. I'm just gonna finish this book. You can go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be there in an hour or two." Said Brittany. Her eyes were glued onto the book she was reading.

Alvin rolled his eyes and stood up. He grabbed the book from her hands and set it aside. He pulled her up from the couch and held her hand.

Brittany looked at him. "Hey! I was reading that!"

Alvin ignored her. He just looked into her eyes and said, "I wanna show you something."

Brittany looked at him, confused. "Uh, okay."

Alvin led them into the backyard. Usually, their big backyard would be full of green grass, with the gazebo at the side, with their swimming pool and their jacuzzi in the middle of the yard. But tonight, all that was completely non-noticable. Because tonight, the backyard was decorated with beautiful vanilla scented candles. The lights shoned luminously in the night. There was soft music playing in the background. And there was a small table for two, with a bottle of wine on top of it. And to make it even better, the night sky was absolutely beautiful. There were no clouds in the sky. Just the bright moon, and the glimmering stars.

Brittany was speechless. She turned to Alvin. "Alvin, d-did you do this?"

Alvin flashed her a smile but shook his head. "No, it was my magical wizard friend." He joked, making Brittany laugh. Alvin smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Of course I did this."

Brittany smiled. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck. "It's so beautiful, thank you." She kissed him lightly. After they broke off, Brittany asked. "When did this happen?"

Alvin laughed and shrugged. "When you were upstairs, helping Melody with her homework."

Brittany smiled. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Alvin smiled and shrugged again. "I try."

Brittany giggled, as she led her and Alvin to the table, and sat down. Alvin poured both of them a glass of wine. They had an amazing time being with each other under the moon and the stars. All they did was talk about life. They laughed every now and then. It was just like high school, except tonight was even better. After an hour, they left the table and the wine to go sit in the hammock.

Alvin had an arm around Brittany while she had her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for tonight Alvin. It was so romantic."

Alvin kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome." He murmured softly against her hair.

Brittany sighed and said, "Remember when we were about 8 years old, how we thought that we would give each other cooties if we got close to each other?"

Alvin laughed and nodded. "I remember."

"And now look at us. 15 years later." Sighed Brittany. "I can't believe we've made it this far."

"And you know that no matter what happened to us in the past, I will love you. I will always love you today, tomorrow, and the rest of eternity." Alvin said.

Brittany smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I will love you, forever and ever."

They swung in the hammock for at least 10 minutes. It was totally peaceful and quiet that none of them wanted the night to end. The quiet chrips of the crickets, the soft blows of the wind, and the quiet creaking of the hammock were the only sounds that were heard. After another 10 minutes or so, Alvin broke the silence. He unwrapped his arm from Brittany's shoulder and looked at her. "Brittany, sorry to break the silence, but do you have a minute to talk?"

Brittany looked at him in slight confusion but shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Alvin smiled as he held her hands and stared into her eyes. "Brittany, you know I'm in love with you. I've always been in love with you for as long as I can remember. We've grown up together, we've knew each other all our lives. We've been though a LOT. We've had countless memories with each other, and I'm just so lucky to have you."

Brittany smiled at him, but didn't say anything.

"Melody is the greatest gift you've given me. She's the best daughter two parents can ever have, and despite the things that happened when we were teenagers, I will always be there for you two." Alvin said. He was getting more nervous as the seconds went by. "And you know that they will never happen again, because I learned a lot from it. I can't live without you."

Brittany smiled again. She touched the necklace that was around her neck. This necklace has been through everything in her life. Everything.

Alvin continued. "It's hard to imagine that one year ago...I was living in this house alone. And you and Melody were living in the old house alone. And the two of us hadn't seen each other for 5 years. And what happened a few months ago, when we saw each other again...I don't know what I'd do if that hadn't happened."

Brittany stayed silent, trying so hard not to remember the life she was living just a few months ago, before she and Alvin locked eyes again for the first time in 5 years.

He took a deep breath. "And it's hard to even think of the pain you've gone through, not knowing who Melody's father was, until I came by. And the day when we both realized that we were parents of that little girl...gosh, it changed my life forever. And you know that I am so grateful. And I will _never_ regret anything."

Brittany smiled faintly, but again, remained quiet.

"I've...I've hurt you so much in the past, and I will never ever be able to forgive myself. I will never make those same mistakes I did in high school. But I am so grateful to have you back in my life. I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet." Said Alvin.

"And I feel like the luckiest girl on the planet." Said Brittany with a smile. Her voice was gentle.

"It's hard to believe that we've know each other since we were about 7 or 8 years old. And now look at us. In love, with a beautiful daughter of our own." Said Alvin. "The journey we've shared in our lifetime is one that I know I will remember for the rest of my life."

"It's one I will cherish forever." Brittany said, looking into his eyes.

"When I say I want to remember this for the rest of my life, I mean it." Alvin said softly.

Brittany smiled and nodded. "I know." She whispered.

"Britt, words can't describe how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. And...I wanna make it up to you." Said Alvin.

Brittany giggled. "Oh, Alvin. You don't have to do anything. You already do so much for me."

Alvin smiled and shook his head as let go of her hands, and hopped off the hammock. Brittany stood up as well. Alvin took a deep breath as he silently stood face to face with his girlfriend. Alvin's heart suddenly started to pound 100 times faster. He felt sweat running down the back of his neck. He was nervous about what he was gonna do next.

"Do you love me?" He asked quietly.

Brittany laughed and nodded. "Of course I do. So much." She said gently.

Alvin gulped. He waited a few seconds before continuing. "Then, will you do something for me?" He asked.

"Anything." Brittany whispered.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. The box looked exactly like the one he gave her when he gave her the necklace back in high school. He fiddled around with it in his fingers. Brittany looked at the thing that was in his hands, and her heart almost stopped when she saw what it was. Tears began to form. Alvin cleared his throat and knelt on one knee. Brittany cupped her hands over her mouth. Her heart just sped up like crazy. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Alvin looked up into his girlfriend's blue eyes and said those words. "Brittany Miller. Will you marry me?"

Brittany gasped. She felt so embarrassed that she was already crying. She was speechless. "Alvin...I-I don't know what to say." She stuttered between cries.

"Please say yes." Alvin said quietly, smiling up at her.

Brittany couldn't answer with words for that one moment, so she just nodded. "Yes! Oh, Alvin. Of course I will!" She said, tears running down her cheek.

Alvin laughed and got up to look at Brittany in the eyes. He smiled as he wiped her tears of happiness away with his finger. He pushed the hair covering her face to look into her ice blue eyes. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

Brittany looked at the beautiful diamond, then looked at something more priceless than a diamond ring. She looked at Alvin in the eyes, telling herself that this is the boy she grew up with, fell in love with, and shared a heartful of memories with. And now, they belonged to each other. She squealed again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Alvin smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl he loved more than life. "I love you Brittany." He whispered back. He pulled away, then leaned in to give his new fiancee a soft, sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Alvin looked deep into her eyes, also knowing that this girl was his best friend, ever since the beggining. And now, they were each others.

"I love you." Brittany whispered, tears running down her face.

Alvin smiled, touching the necklace on her neck, then gently holding her face between his hands. "Forever, and the rest of eternity."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

So, a lot of things can happen in 5 years. Break ups, harsh memories, good memories, reunions and surprises. But know we know that they'll always be a family, because families stick together, right?

So this was the story of how the Chipmunks and the Chipettes grew apart from each other, then reuniting back to each other, and regaining their fame and their massive fan base. This was how a cruel and bitter break up could lead to heartbreaks, surprises and memories. How one fight could break up 6 best friends for a long time. This was how one unexpected thing in life, can lead to another, into another, until everything just made sense. This was how a simple day at the mall, could lead you into finding the answer to life. And turning it into the old times, where everyone was themselves, leaving all their problems behind them.

After Brittany and Alvin's wedding and the honeymoon, everyone got back down to business. Of course, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were right back on top. Their records were going triple platinum in a blink of an eye, and they were all booked like crazy for concerts, and interviews. They had 23 #1 hit records ever since their comeback tour, and they promised that there would be some more surprises along the way.

And one day, they had one of the biggest shock of their lives. After one of their concerts in New York, someone came up to them. It was a man. The man had a friendly smile, but he had teary eyes. It only took them a second to realize who it was. It was Dave. His black hair had a tint of grey, but he still looked much the same. Everyone got very emotional, especially the boys. It had been 5 years since the boys has seen their father. Dave said that he heard that they were having a concert here, and he just had to come and see his sons. And for the first time in 5 years, Alvin, Simon and Theodore cried, realizing how much they missed their dad. The girls got emotional too. Dave was like their father as well. When Dave first met his granddaughter, Melody, he was more happy than angry. He wasn't angry at all. Melody reached up, and hugged her grandpa Dave, automatically loving him, like how she loved her aunts and uncles.

When they all explained the life they had gone through just a few months ago, Dave was speechless, but he was just glad that everyone was back together. Yes, they all got teary eyed when Miss Miller was brought up, but Dave told them that she was looking down on them, in her space in Heaven. 2 months later, the 6 Chipmunks helped Dave move out of New York, and into Hollywood, where the rest of them lived. And Alvin, Simon and Theodore all pitched in to buy a new house for Dave. Dave now lived in a house, just a few minutes away from where his kids lived.

Jeanette and Simon got together, and lived in a place of their own, near Alvin and Brittany. While being rock stars, Jeanette and Simon fufilled their dreams. They both won the Noble Prize for the most best selling authors for the book they wrote together called, _'Life will go on'_. The book was basically about the 6 of them, growing up with each other ever since they were 8 years old, going through fame together, school, mini bibliographies about each other, secrets that their fans may not know about them, pictures from when they were still 8 year old kids, to present day, and literally every single moment they shared with each other. 1 year later, Simon and Jeanette got engaged and were expecting their first child. Melody was so excited when she heard that she was going to have a cousin.

Eleanor and Theodore got back together as well. Eleanor and Theodore's dream came true as well. They opened a restaurant in Hollywood, calling it the Seville-Miller Buffet. The first restaurant they opened was such a huge sucess, few months later, they decided to take their restaurant internationally. And the two of them shared a house in Hollywood too, just about 5 minutes away from where Alvin and Brittany lived as well. And just 6 months after Jeanette and Simon made their announcement, Eleanor and Theodore announced that they were expecting their first child too. And they planned to get married after their child was born.

Looking back, it's hard to believe that these 6 chipmunks, who have known each other since their childhood, are all grown up, living their lives to the fullest.

It's amazing how one look at an album, a picture album full of memories, could lead you to where you are now.

This was how being at the right place at the right time could change your life forever. How one unexpected run-in would change your life. How two chipmunks, who were bound to be separated forever, fell in love all over again, and gluing their lives back to pieces. How a little girl was the reason why this family came back together.

This is how 6 best friends, who never thought in a million years would see each other again, reunited, becoming the family they were bound to be.

How one heart wrenching night 5 years ago, causing everyone to break apart, could lead to answers - the answers to life.

This was how one big mistake turned into one big misunderstanding, until everything just fell right back into place, where they should be.

It's hard to believe that every single worst thought had happened to the 6 chipmunks, just 5 years ago. But look. 5 years later, forgiveness did its job. And look at them now. Rock stars, parents, restaurant owners, successful authors...

This was how a girl, Brittany, who thought her life would never be mended, found the answer to her life; Who was the father of her daughter? And after finding the answer, all the tiny glass pieces of her life that shattered, finally fixed themselves up, until her life was where it belonged - with the family she loved, the daughter she loved, and the boy she loved.

This is no ordinary story. Stories like this doesn't happen to everyone. But it just so happened to happen to Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. 5 years ago, all hell broke loose. But let's face it. If none of that had happened, this wouldn't be happening right now. So maybe, the worst of times could lead into something spectacular in the near future. And because they reunited their love for each other, this story ended with a happy ending.

This was how they reunited their love. Their love for each other, themselves, their band, their passion for music and their fans. How they reunited their family, how they reunited their lives...

And of course, none of this would be happening if Alvin and Brittany hadn't accidentally bumped into each other, a few months ago, that one cool Spring day...

And that was the story of how Alvin and Brittany reunited their love. Together for the rest of eternity.

**The End**

**

* * *

Aww, I personally thought it was a nice ending. Perfect little ending there, don't you think? :) I just love the part where he proposes! It took me a while to do this chapter. I wanted to make it perfect for all of you!**

**I guess you can say Happily Ever After :) Reuniting their love for each other. And yes, for the rest of eternity. **

**"Love is like the wind...you can't see it, but you can feel it." - Quote from 'A Walk To Remember'. Totally reminds me of Alvin and Brittany!**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and this whole story overall. This is one my favorite stories that I have written. So thanks a ton to all who have read and reviewed! Means a lot to me! Thank you so so much for reading guys, and please REVIEW! Thankyouu! The end :)**


End file.
